Escribiendo mi propia historia
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Todos tenemos la posibilidad de escribir nuestra propia historia, lo que yo no sabia era que el mejor amigo de mi hermano iba a tener un papel protagonico en esta. Fic tratado principalmente de los días en Hogwarts de la tercera generación.
1. Aqui comienza nuestra historia

_**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**_

**Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter hace tiempo venia pensando en esta historia primero la había escrito de una manera pero luego lo cambie espero que les guste….**

**Aquí comienza nuestra historia**

-Buenos días-dije entrando en la cocina. Como lo suponía la única levantada era mi madre quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Lily-dijo mi madre sonriendo-Puedes hacerme el favor de despertar a Albus?

-¿Por qué yo?-Pregunte.

-Por que yo te lo digo-dijo mi madre fulminándome con la mirada.

Salí de la cocina, subí las escaleras y toque la puerta. Obviamente mi hermano ni siquiera se inmuto por lo que decidí entrar.

-Albus-dije mientras lo sacudía pero él seguía sin abrir los ojos- levántate que tenemos que ir a la estación-solo recibí un gruñido de su parte-No creo que quieras llegar tarde a la estación tu primer año en Hogwarts-mi hermano abrió sus ojos y me miro.

-Lily pero si es muy temprano-dijo bostezando.

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunte

-Claro que lo estoy-dijo suspirando- lo que más me preocupa es que no quede en Gryffindor aunque también pienso que no lograre hacer amigos ya sabes yo no soy muy sociable no soy como vos o James.

-De seguro que harás amigos Al-dije sonriéndome.

La amistad que tenia con Albus era muy grande, siempre nos habíamos llevado bien yo siempre podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, podía contarle todo mientras que con James era más difícil puesto que tomaba todo como broma.

-Gracias Lily-dijo sonriéndome también.

-Sin duda te voy a extrañar mucho-dije abrazándolo.

-Eres mi hermana favorita-dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo.

-Soy la única que tienes-dije riendo-Pero entre tú y yo también eres mi hermano favorito-dije en un susurro.

-Gracias, bueno bajemos para desayunar-dijo parándose.

-Buenos días bello durmiente-dijo sarcásticamente James a Albus-Buenos días enana-me dijo.

-Bueno días James-respondimos secamente Albus y yo.

-Buenos días-nos dijo mi padre quien estaba leyendo "El profeta".

-Buenos días papá-dije sonriéndome, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ey Papá! ¿Vas a desheredar a Albus cuando no termine en Gryffindor?

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANO-grito mi madre-Y nadie desheredara a nadie. Albus suspiro y yo le toque el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Estábamos en el andén 9 . James se había ido a buscar a sus amigos, Albus estaba súper nervioso ahora estaba hablando con mi padre, divise de lejos a mis primos.

-Hugo, Rose-grite llamando su atención, ellos se acercaron junto con mis tíos hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hola Lily-dijo Hugo y me abrazo. Rose estaba igual de nerviosa que Albus me dirigió una sonrisa la cual respondí-Rose no puede ni hablar de los nervios- me susurro Hugo.

-Hola Lily-me saludaron mis tíos, saludo el cual respondí. Vi como mi Tío Ron se hacerca a mi padre.

-Ya los viste?

-A quienes?-pregunto mi padre confuso

-A los Malfoy, al parecer su hijo Scorpius entra este año-dirigí mi vista hacia donde mi padre veía y distinguí a Draco Malfoy el cual ya conocía de vista, quise mirar al niño que debería ser su hijo pero no pude debido a que las personas tapaban la vista. Escuchamos que el tren comenzaba a moverse. Albus y Rose corrieron a alcanzarlo y salieron por la ventana para saludarnos.

-Chau-nos sonrió Albus-Cuídate enana

-ALBUS!-Dije sonriendo-suerte

El tren se comenzó a mover. Así fue como mi hermano comenzaba su primer año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Sonrió, desde ese día mi hermano iba a vivir muchas aventuras. Iba a comenzar a escribir su propia historia. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí junto con mis padres a mi casa en el Valle de Godric.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien estaba afligida por Albus ¿habría quedado en Gryffindor, la casa que tanto deseaba entrar?

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano para saber noticias de Albus.

-Buenos días Mamá, ¿hay noticias de Albus?

-No aun no-dijo sonriendo mi madre-No te preocupes

-¿Y papá?

-Se ha ido a trabajar muy temprano-dijo Ginny-ahí viene la lechuza de tu hermano.

Pegue un salto en mi asiento, rápidamente llegue al encuentro de la pequeña lechuza de color marrón con unos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales se parecían a los de su dueño. Le di agua y alimento, estaba muy cansada. Abrí la carta y leí:

_Querida familia:_

_He quedado en Gryffindor!-_suspire aliviada_- perdón por tenerlos preocupados acaba de terminar el banquete. Casi quedo en Slytherin pero el sombrero tuvo en cuenta lo que pensaba tal y como dijo papá. Rose quedo en Ravenclaw no me sorprende con lo que le gusta la sabiduría. Lily tenias razón he hecho amigos, son los chicos de mi habitación. Se podría decir que hasta conseguí un mejor amigo nunca he tenido tantas cosas en común con una persona. Espero que todos estén bien sobre todo la enana, espero que no te hayas desvelado pensando en cómo me fue._

_Los extraño._

_Albus_

Sonreí al terminar la carta pero me di cuenta que había otra en la cual el sobre citaba:

_Para Lily_

Mire la carta extrañada entregue la otra carta a mi madre, después de desayunar me dirigí directo a mi habitación y leí la carta de Albus.

_Querida enana:_

_Sé que te habrá parecido raro que haya escrito una carta solo para ti pero es necesario de seguro abras leído la otra carta pues como decía en ella he encontrado un muy bueno el problema es que su apellido es Malfoy-_Yo me quede estática Albus se había convertido en amigo de un Malfoy? Aquella familia de la cual mi Tío Ron y mi padre tenían una tremenda rivalidad_-Así es me he hecho amigo de un Malfoy. Su nombre es Scorpius es muy bueno, tenemos muchas cosas en común también ha quedado en Gryffindor casi le da un ataque esta, muy nervioso por como puedan reaccionar sus padres bueno en realidad su padre. James y Rose también se han hecho amigos de Scorpius no sé porque decía papá que los Malfoy eran malos porque si los demás miembros de su familia son como Scorpius me temo decir que papá y el tío Ron están muy equivocados con respecto a los Malfoy. Lily te quiero pedir un ENORME FAVOR necesito que ablandes a papá y a mamá._

_Espero que estés bien. Tu hermano favorito_

_Albus_

Ablandar a papá y a mamá, eso sí que sería difícil pero por Albus lo haría.

PDV DE ALBUS

Nuestro segundo mes en Hogwarts acababa de comenzar, ayer había enviando una carta a mis padres diciéndole sobre mi amistad con Scorpius, la cual crecía más y más. Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, fácilmente puedo comparar mi amistad con Scorpius como la amistad de mi papá y mi tío Ron.

-¿Por qué tan serio Al?-me pregunto Scorpius mientras se sentaba enfrente mío, mientras agarraba unas tostadas y las untaba con mantequilla.

-Es que temo la reacción de mis padres-dije

-Yo también-Scorpius y yo habíamos enviado las cartas a nuestros respectivos padres sobre nuestra amistad-Mira las lechuzas-dijo Scorpius.

Mi lechuza traía dos cartas una de mi padre y una de mi madre. Vi como Scorpius ponía la cara pálida y entonces vi su correspondencia.

-Eso es…

-SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY UNA COSA ES QUE HAYAS TERMINADO EN GRYFFINDOR Y PONER EN VERGÜENZA A TODA TU FAMILIA ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ACERTE AMIGO DE UN POTTER! AHH Y SE ME OLVIDABA DE UNA WEASLEY. ¿ACASO NO TIENES DIGNIDAD? ¿ACASO NO TE HAS OLVIDADO DE LA RIVALIDAD QUE HAY ENTRE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS? ME AVERGUENZAS SCORPIUS…

La voz de Draco Malfoy resonó por todo el Gran comedor. Scorpius bajo la mirada al piso, yo sabía que sentía una profunda admiración por su padre y de que este le haya dicho algo como eso lo debía poner muy apenado. Entonces vi una carta que también iba dirigida a Scorpius.

-Scorp, tienes otra carta-Scorpius dirigió su mirada hacia la carta y sonrio melacolicamente

-Es de mi madre-dijo para leer en voz alta:

_Scorpius:_

_Tu padre es el idiota mas grande que he conocido en mi vida. Debería estar orgulloso de tener un hijo como tú que a pesar de las rivalidades entre los Potter y los Malfoy haya entablado una amistad con un miembro de esa familia sin importante el apellido sino la persona que hay adentro. Estoy orgullosa que hayas conseguido un amigo tan importante y bueno en Hogwarts ahh no te preocupes por tu padre ya tendrá su merecido, mi pequeño no te preocupes todo va a salir bien. Me alegro que en Hogwarts hayas conseguido un amigo que no le importa lo manchado que está tu apellido. _

_Saludos a Albus._

_Astoria_

-Mi madre es increíble-dijo sonriendo Scorpius, luego de leer la carta de su madre había recuperado su ánimo-¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres?-dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Con la carta vociferadora que había recibido Scorpius se me había olvidado completamente la carta de mis padres, mis nervios aparecieron nuevamente.

Agarre primeramente el sobre de mi madre, sabía que ella reaccionaria mejor que mi padre bueno eso espero. Di un suspiro y comencé a leer en voz alta:

_Querido Albus:_

_Estoy feliz que no prejuzgues a las personas, me hace pensar que Harry y yo te hemos enseñado bien. En estos dos meses Lily nos traía como locos a tu padre y a mí con respecto al tema de la amistad, de los prejuicios y de que no hay que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla. Ya veo de qué se trataba la carta que le enviaste a Lily tu primer día de clases. Deberías confiar más en nosotros, no entiendo por qué tuviste que decirle a tu hermana que nos "ablandara" ni que fuéramos unos monstruos! Si no es molestia invita a Scorpius a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros si no es mucho problema._

_Estudia mucho._

_Ginny_

-Bueno es mejor de lo que pensé-dije sonriendo- Entonces quieres ir a mi casa para las vacaciones?

-Si-dijo alegremente Scorpius- pero no creo que mis padres me den permiso.

-Creo que tu madre no va a tener mucho inconveniente pero tu padre…

-Si pero falta mucho para eso así que no nos preocupemos-dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-Bueno ahora viene la peor parte: Harry Potter-dije bromeando para luego leer en voz alta:

_Albus Severus Potter:_

_Hace dos meses que no me escribes ninguna carta pero ¿Por qué? Una simple respuesta tenías miedo de mi reacción. Hijo ¿no te he enseñado que la amistad es lo más valioso que hay? .Yo no sé que hubiera hecho sin mis amigos, aquellos que no les importo arriesgar su vida por mí. Albus tienes que saber que no me importa el apellido o la familia que tenga Scorpius lo único que me interesa es que logres tener amigos tan maravillosos como los que yo conseguí. Claro que la rivalidad entre nuestras familias no va a desaparecer como por arte de magia pero hare todo el esfuerzo para que seas feliz. Con respecto a que le hayas dicho a tu hermana de que nos ablandara estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, tienes que confiar más en nosotros, no hace falta dos meses de preparación para que nos puedas decir que eres amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo que me preocupa es la reacción que pueda llegar a tener tu tío Ron por lo que me ha dicho Lily, Rose también se ha hecho amiga de Scorpius así que creo que le debes decir a tu prima que le escriba una carta a su padre explicándole la situación porque si se entera de otro medio Rose recibirá una carta vociferadora y créeme que es algo que querrá evitar, nunca olvidare la carta vociferadora que recibió tu tío Ron en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Bueno Albus creo que será mejor ir terminando esta carta puesto que ya es muy larga._

_Espero más noticia tuyas._

_Harry_

-Tus padres son fantásticos-dijo Scorpius

-No lo creas dudo mucho que mi padre haya aceptado fácilmente nuestra amistad. Mi mamá y Lily lo abran "ablandado"-dije riéndome al mencionar la palabra que tanto a mi padre y a mi madre los había disgustado.

-Eso no lo dudo-dijo riéndose conmigo Scorpius-Mira ¿y esa lechuza?-dijo señalando una lechuza pequeña, la cual era de color blanco con unos enormes ojos ámbares.

-Hedwig-excalme sorprendido al ver a la pequeña lechuza- eres igual de enana que tu dueña-dije sonriendo a la lechuza de Lily- La tonta de tu dueña te ha hecho viajar una distancia tan larga-dije dándole de comer la cual ululo de agradecimiento. Apenas era una lechuza bebe, mi padre se la había comprar cuando fuimos a comprar mi útiles al callejón Diagon. Y cuando entramos a la tienda Lily le rogo a mi padre comprar aquella lechuza. Mi papa no objeto, me acuerdo la cara de mi padre cuando vio a la pequeña lechuza por primera vez, sonrió melancólicamente y susurro _"Hedwig". _A la enana le encanto ese nombre por lo que la bautizo Hedwig II-A ver que tiene la enana para decir-dije abriendo la carta y leyéndola

_Querido Albus:_

_No sabes cómo papá y mamá reaccionaron, bueno mamá no reacciono mal pero a pesar de las cursilerías que te escribió papá- _me reí por el comentario de Lily- _no reacciono de maravilla como se que te escribió_ _la carta. Al terminar de leer tu carta se comenzó a reír y decía "Albus como siempre tan bromista" se puso como loco cuando le dije que no era broma, comenzó a decir un montón de cosas como "no lo puedo creer, ¿Quién lo diría? MI HIJO TENER COMO AMIGO A UN MALFOY". Mamá le pregunto a papá ¿Qué habría pasado si el abuelo James hubiera prejuzgado a Sirius solo por ser un Black?. Y que Scorpius al igual de Sirius merecen una oportunidad, hubo un silencio incomodo después del comentario de mamá y a mí se me escapo lo de la carta que me habías enviado al comienzo del año escolar. Entonces papá se puso como loco de nuevo. Bueno después se puso a recapacitar y acepto por fin lo que mamá y yo les decíamos. _

_Saludos a James_

_Lily_

-Te lo dije-dije mirando a Scorpius- mi papá es muy testarudo

-No más que el mío

-¿Esa no es Hedwig?-dijo James acercándose hacia nosotros-¿Qué ha escrito?

-Como reacciono verdaderamente papá con respecto a mi amistad con Scorpius-le di las cartas de papá, mamá y lily.

-Esa enana tiene razón papá escribe cursilerías "no sé que habría hecho sin mis amigos"-dijo James imitando a papá. Los tres nos reímos.

-¿En serio su hermana es tan enana?-pregunto Scorpius.

-Si-dijo James sin dudarlo- es más pequeño que un elfo domestico y eso que está por cumplir 10 años.

-Eres un exagerado-le dije- No nos es tan enana.

-Hola chicos-dijo Rose acercándose a nuestra mesa y sentándose al lado de James.

-Hola Rose, ahh mi papá dice que será mejor que le envíes una carta a mi tío explicándole que eres amiga de Scorpius-dije

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Si le digo eso me mandara una carta vociferadora no sabes cómo reacciono al saber que termine en Ravenclaw, se volverá loco-dije- ahh y mi mamá no que hablar ella odio a tu padre Scorpius.

-Y si, si mi padre le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio, no me sorprende-dije

-Creo que es mejor que le digas en persona-dijo James

-Si creo que es lo mejor-dijo Rose.

Hablar con el Tío Ron será muy difícil creo que es incluso más testarudo que el Señor Malfoy que mi padre pero se debe enterar de alguna manera u otra ¿pero cuando se nos presentara la oportunidad de hablar con él? Lo mejor sería antes de las vacaciones de invierno porque si Scorpius se queda con nosotros en las vacaciones será inevitable que mi tío se entere.

**Ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo, no se confundan aunque Lily no haya interactuado con Scorpius este fic es sobre ellos dos. Por favor dejen sus rw.**

**Día de actualización Miércoles**


	2. Dos sucesos importantes

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son propiedad de J. **

**Gracias por el apoyo a este fic aunque no he recibido muchos rw estoy emocionada que por lo menos uno haya recibido. Agradecimientos específicos al final de la página. Por favor dejen sus rw!**

PDV DE ALBUS

Cada vez se acercaba más y más las vacaciones de invierno. A Scorpius no le dieron permiso para ir a mi casa para las vacaciones ya que sus padres quieren pasar esas fechas con él. Aunque yo creo que lo que realmente quieren es aclarar las cosas con él, sobre todo su padre, el cual sigue molesto con el pero por lo menos respeta nuestra amistad. Estábamos pensando con Rose como podríamos decirle sobre nuestra amistad con Scorpius al tío Ron y los tres decidimos que se lo diríamos cuando fueran a buscarnos en la estación.

-No puedo creer que falte tan poco para las vacaciones-dije

-¡Si al fin!-dijo alegremente Scorpius.

-¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices?-dije Rose- ¿Con todos los deberes que tenemos pendientes?

-Ya veo por qué no quedaste en Gryffindor-dije. Antes este comentario me fulmino con la mirada.

-Sabes prefiero la sabiduría que la valentía-dijo parándose y yéndose con aires de ofendida.

-¡Que carácter!-dijo Scorpius

-Ni que me lo digas siempre se hace la ofendida y te aplica la ley del hielo solo sede cuando le pides disculpas. La única que no puede contra ella es Lily otra que tiene un carácter de perros diría incluso peor que el de Rose.

-¿Extrañas mucho a tu hermanita?-pregunto burlonamente

-No -dije y sentí como mis orejas se ponían rojas. Hay veces que odio los genes Weasley. Scorpius estallo de la risa-Cállate-dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ay el pequeño Albus extraña a su hermanita-me dijo burlonamente.

-Ay si como si tu no extrañaras a tu mami- vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y explote de la risa, el me fulmino con la mirada pero luego comenzó a reírse conmigo- No puedo esperar tres días y ya son las vacaciones de invierno-dije radiante de felicidad.

-Si, enserio lamento no poder ir a tu casa Al pero mi padre es un testarudo-dijo encogiéndose los hombros- en la última carta que me envió me escribió "Scorpius tengo que hablar seriamente contigo sobre tu amistad con ese Potter". Creo que primero quiere aclarar las cosas conmigo, asegurarse de que somos amigos de verdad que se yo los adultos son muy extraños.

-Ni que me lo digas-dije pensando en todos los adultos que conocía, mi familia no se la podría considerar normal creo que está muy lejos de serlo.

Los tres días pasaron rápido, ya estábamos en la estación buscando a nuestras respectivas familias.

-Rose ¿estas bien?- le pregunte, estaba muy nerviosa puesto que hoy era el día en el que se enfrentaría al tío Ron.

-Como quieres que este bien-dijo alzando peligrosamente la voz- No sabes lo difícil que es tratar con mi papá.

-Tenemos que hacerlo antes que encuentre a mis padres-dijo Scorpius. Rose y yo asentimos, así que comenzamos a buscar por la multitud de personas.

PDV DE SCOPIUS

Estuvimos buscando entre la multitud por más de 10 minutos y ni señal del padre de Rose, me sentía nervioso porque sabía que iba a ser mas difícil tratar con el Señor Weasley que con el Señor Potter.

-También tenemos que buscar a James-dijo Albus- Estoy seguro que si lo encontramos a él no tardaremos en encontrar a los demás.

-¡ALBUS!-Se escucho un grito, lo único que conseguí ver fue un rayo pelirrojo correr en dirección a mi amigo. Entonces vi como una niña se lanzaba a los brazos de Albus. Entonces abrí los ojos como platos era… hermosa, su cabello largo de un color rojo fuego, sus ojos de un color miel hermoso, en la zona de sus mejillas se encontradas dibujadas unas pequeñas pecas las cuales se podían distinguir en su nariz también, era simplemente hermosa. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?, es una niña, Scorpius Malfoy eres un pedófilo- Te he extrañado mucho, Al- dijo dedicándole a mi amigo una sonrisa hermosa. Sentí celos ¿De dónde conocía Albus a esa niña?

-Yo también enana-dijo tocando su cabeza. Mis ojos se volvieron a abrir como platos ¿Podrá ser que esa niña era la hermanita menor de Albus?- Lily ¿haz visto al tío Ron?- pregunto Albus, esa niña era la famosa Lily. Tenía que admitir que Albus y James tenían razón, era una enana por lo que se nos llevamos dos años, por lo menos ya no me considero un pedófilo pero por que Albus tenía una hermana tan linda, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-¿Al tío Ron?-pregunto pensativa la niña- No aun no, pero conociéndolo va a llegar tarde ¿Por qué?

-Deberías notarlo-dijo riéndose y señalando a Rose, que estaba tan pálida que parecía un Inferi-Hoy vamos a intentar decirle la verdad al tío Ron.

-Rose ¿estas bien?-dije acercándome a ella, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-Hola Rose-dijo Lily acercándose a nosotros-no te preocupes ya vas a ver que todo va a salir bien-dijo sonriéndole ante tal sonrisa me quede mirándola embobada pero reaccione al notar que Albus me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No crees que esto se nos está escapando de las manos?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No has visto a Rose, parece que le va a dar un infarto

-Creo que nosotros deberíamos tomar la iniciativa, Al. Porque si ella sigue así no va a poder emitir una palabra.

-A lo mejor Lily la pueda tranquilizar-dijo Albus. Los dos dirigimos nuestra mirada a las dos chicas. Rose estaba sumamente nerviosa-Sera mejor que hablemos con Rose- yo asentí en señal de apoyo.

-Rose, deberías tranquilizarte-dijo albus al llegar junto a ella

-No creo que tu papá sea un monstruo de seguro lo entenderá.

-Pero y si no lo entiende-dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Y sigues adelante-dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-Eso es-dijo Lily- el tiene razón, sigues adelante y ya-dijo sonriéndole a Rose.

-Albus, Rose-dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba a nosotros. Divise a lo lejos el cabello pelirrojo de Ron Weasley, ahora se venía la peor parte. Vi como Rose temblaba a mi lado y Albus se ponía más blanco que la cera mientras que Lily solo miraba desafiante a su tío. Ron se acercaba con una sonrisa pero cuando me vio se le borro la sonrisa, al lado de él venía su esposa Hermione Weasley y de la mano de esta un niño de la misma edad de Lily que si no me equivoco es el hermano pequeño de Rose creo que su nombre era Hugo no estoy seguro- ¿Querida te está molestando Malfoy?-pregunto con su voz frio como un tempano de hielo.

-Tío Ron-dijo de la nada Albus- Como de seguro sabrás el es Scorpius Malfoy- el Señor Weasley solo lo miraba extrañado- y es mi mejor amigo-dijo ante esto se presento un silencio incomodo. Sonreí hacia mis adentros, se notaba porque Al había terminado en Gryffindor y yo debía demostrarle lo mismo.

-Señor Weasley-dije- quiero decirle que me he hecho amigo de su hija Rose y antes que nada quiero pedirle que antes de juzgarme por mi apellido me dé una oportunidad como persona. Rose y Albus no tienen la culpa de nada. Ellos son demasiado buenos conmigo no les importo m que mi familia en el pasado haya seguido al Innombrable, eso no fue obstáculo para que se hagan mis amigos.

-¿Quién lo pensaría un Malfoy agradable?-dijo sonriéndome Ron Weasley- Y por lo que veo también eres un Gryffindor ¿Verdad?- Yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿Quién lo diría? Me alegro que seas diferente a tu padre. El prejuicio es lo peor que hay y créeme que yo no sería capaz de prejuzgar a alguien.

-¿A no?- pregunto su esposa- No te hagas el santo Ronald.

-Ah y cuando me quieras contar algo Rose, no hace falta que me lo escondas tanto tiempo- dijo

-Un momento-dijo Rose que acababa de reaccionar- Mi tío Harry te lo conto no es así-dijo señalando a su padre con su dedo índice.

-No, claro que no- dijo pero su voz tembló un poco.

-Si lo hizo porque dijiste exactamente lo que él dijo en la carta que escribió a Albus-dijo acusándolo Rose- Ya me parecía muy raro que reaccionaras tan bien

-Pero Rose que tonterías dices…

-Nada de tonterías sé que eso fue lo que exactamente paso-dijo Rose mirando desafiantemente a su padre. El cual suspiro.

-Sin duda heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre-dijo encogiéndose los hombros- pero en algo te equivocaste tu tío Harry no me lo conto sin querer escuche cuando Ginny se lo contaba a tu madre.

-¿Sin querer?-dijo Albus sarcásticamente.

-Si Albus sin querer.

-Albus, Lily ¿Dónde están sus padre?-pregunto la señora Weasley

-No se- contesto Albus- ¿Y vos Lily?

-No sé yo me había perdido de ellos pero entonces me encontré con Albus, ahora que lo pienso deben estar preocupados.

-Ya lo creo-dijo el señor weasley y saco un trozo de un espejo viejo- Harry Potter-dijo y entonces pude distinguir un ojo verde que devolvía que se reflejaba en el espejo, mire los ojos del Señor Weasley pero sus ojos no eran verdes-Harry estamos acá con Albus y Lily.

-Esa niña no sé lo que voy a hacer con ella-dijo y entonces el ojo verde desapareció del espejo para dar paso al reflejo del señor Weasley, este guardo el espejo.

-Ah Lily en cualquier momento le vas a crear un infarto a papá y mamá.

-Enana!-se escucho un grito proveniente de James quien se acercaba con los señores Potter.

-James!-dijo está molesta- no me digas enana

-Es que lo eres

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres, ey Scorpius-dijo James- te dije que tenía la estatura de un elfo domestico ¿Verdad que tenía razón?-Vi como Lily se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-No yo diría que es un poquito más baja que un elfo domestico-dije Albus, James, Rose y yo nos matamos de la risa.

-Oigan no es gracioso-dijo inflando los cachetes-Ya van a ver algún día los pasare a todos- pero ese comentario nos hizo reírnos más fuerte pero esta vez ella se unió a la risa.

-Scorpius- escuche la voz de mi padre, nuestras risas se apagaron completamente.

-Hola Padre-dije tartamudeando. Vi como el Señor Potter y el Señor Weasley intercambiaron miradas con mi padre

-Potter, Weasley-dijo mi padre mirándolos

-Malfoy-dijeron al unisonó. Se produjo un silencio incomodo pero fue interrumpido por mi madre.

-Mi rubito hermoso-dijo abrazándome, vi como Albus, James, Rose y Lily contenían la risa-¿Cómo estas? No sabes cuánto te extrañe Scorp.

-Yo también mamá-dije en un susurro correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo mi padre- Hasta luego- este comenzó a caminar.

-Disculpen el comportamiento de mi esposo-dijo mi madre- pero como sabrán es un testarudo, gracias por la invitación Señora Potter…

-Dígame Ginny-dijo la Señora Potter sonriendo

-Bueno Ginny gracias por la invitación pero como entenderán queremos pasar las fiestas juntos pero si la invitación sigue en pie para las vacaciones de verano gustosa aceptare.

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie.

-Bueno-dije dirigiéndome hacia mis amigos, dejando que mi madre hablara con la madre de Albus- nos vemos en dos semana-dije sonriendo. Extendí la mano para dársela a Albus este la acepto y tiro de ella nos dimos un abrazo.

-Dentro de dos semanas, Scorp –dijo sonriendo

-Te extrañare mucho, rubito hermoso-dijo fingiendo llorar James, el cual fulmine con la mirada, otra vez todo el mundo se rio de mi- Bueno ahora con seriedad, nos vemos Scorp

-Nos vemos-dije chocándole la mano

-Nos vemos Scorpius-dijo Rose y me abrazo-Gracias por ayudarme con mi papá, demostraste las cualidades de todo un Gryffindor.

-No hay de que para eso están los amigos-dije-Bueno nos vemos-dije despidiéndome de Lily y de Hugo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Espera ahí Malfoy-dijo la pequeña Lily- Algún día me vengare por haberme llamado enana.

-Yo no te llame enana-dije haciéndome el inocente- dije que eras mas pequeña que un elfo domestico.

-Bueno ya te lo advertí.

-No te la tomes a la liguera Scorp-dijo Albus- porque esta enana tiene un carácter….

-Albus es tu culpa también que todo me digan enana-dijo molesta

- No te preocupes Lily, en verdad no eres tan enana-le dije sonriendo, vi como sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo- Bueno adiós chicos-dije y me fui siguiendo a mis padres.

Ese día me pasaron dos cosas sumamente importantes. La primera que Ron Weasley me haya aceptado como amigo de su hija y la segunda que conocí a Lily Luna Potter…

**Hola bueno no quedo tan mal verdad. Particularmente me gusto mucho este capítulo ya que se conocieron Scorpius y Lily. Pero a esos dos le falta mucho camino por recorrer quisiera agradecer por los rw:**

**a fucking veela**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic. Nos leemos**

**Helgita**

**Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos**

**POR FAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR UN RW AUNQUE SEA UNO CORTITO YA ES ALGO XDD**


	3. ¿Pero quien dice que no podria serlo?

**Holaa acá les traigo el nuevo cap ojala les guste a mi particularmente me gusto**

¿Quién dice que no podría llegar a serlo?

PDV DE SCORPIUS

A pesar de que solo habían sido dos semanas extrañaba mucho de menos Hogwarts y a mis amigos. Mi padre me tenia harto todo los días era lo mismo primero me miraba como un bicho raro y me preguntaba si estaba loco por hacerme amigo de un Potter, segundo me quitaba el habla hasta la hora del almuerzo y tercero mi madre le gritaba por ser un testarudo y este me pedía perdón y que aceptaba mi amistad con Albus, para luego al día siguiente pasar por la misma rutina. No dudo que esto de mi amistad con Albus le haya tomado muy mal a mi papa después de todo él y el señor Potter se llevaban muy mal, tampoco dudaba que muy en el fondo aceptaba mi amistad con Albus.

Era ya de mañana al fin iba a volver a Hogwarts no es que no quiera pasar tiempo con mis padres solo que la situación con mi padre no es del todo agradable. Estábamos ya en la estación, estaba buscando a mis amigos pero no los encontraba entre toda esa multitud.

-¡RUBITO HERMOSO!- escuche como James gritaba, veo que no se pudo olvidar del "hermoso" apodo que mi madre me había puesto. Me acerque hacia donde él estaba y vi como Albus se mataba de la risa.

-Si, si muy gracioso-dije molesto

-No te molestes Scorp-me dijo Albus-¿Y qué tal pasaste estas semanas?

-Bien-dije suspirando y repare que Rose ni Lily estaban con ellos. No sé qué me pasa pero desde que conocí a esa enana no puedo evitar pensar en ella debe ser porque es extremadamente molesta si eso debe ser-¿Y Rose?-pregunte

-¿Por qué?-dijo James alzando una ceja- No me digas que te enamoraste de mi prima

-Claro que no-dije molesto- es solo que pensé que estaría con ustedes-dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-Lily se fue a buscarla-dijo Al-Ahí vienen

Vi a lo lejos dos chicas pelirrojas conversando alegremente, una de estatura normal con el pelo pelirrojo estirando mas al naranja y la otra un poco más baja de lo normal el cual era el motivo de las bromas de toda su familia con el pelo rojo oscuro atado en una coleta alta. Me quede embobado mirándola es que era tan linda ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? .Ni siquiera la conozco, además es la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Me voltee para ver a Albus, el cual me miraba extrañado, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que miraba a su hermana?

-Scorpius-dijo serio- después tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar de qué?-dije haciéndome el desentendido

-Tú deberías saberlo

-Hola Scorpius-dijo Rose abrazándome

-Hola Rose-dije correspondiendo el abrazo-Hola Lily-dije cuando Rose deshizo el abrazo.

-Hola-dijo secamente

-Sigue molesta porque le llamaste enana-dijo Albus dejando de lado su seriedad.

-Tranquila Lily-dije acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito-no eres tan baja a lo mejor dentro de unos años tengas la estatura de un elfo domestico-dije bromeando, vi como se sonrojaba y me miraba molesta. Escuche como James y Albus estallaban de la risa. Era tan linda cuando se enojaba. DIOS MIO SCORPIUS CONTROLATE- No pero enserio no te sientas acomplejada por tu estatura-dije sonriéndole.

-Cállate-dijo molesta

-No te vayas a molestar-dije dejando de acariciarle su cabeza- Solo era una broma.

-No me tomes a la liguera Malfoy-dije clavando sus ojos ámbares en los míos.

-No te tomo a la liguera Lily-dije tranquilamente- No sabía que eras una pichada-dije- solo por una simple bromita.

-¡No estoy pichada!-dijo inflando los cachetes. Al ver esto no pude evitar soltar la carcajada-No te burles de mi-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

-Es que-dije tratando de controlar mi risa- tu cara…

-¿Qué tiene mi cara?-dijo más molesta que antes.

-Es muy graciosa-dije antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo. Vi como ella se ponía roja de la rabia-Ya-dije respirando- Perdón Lily-dije sonriendo.

-Cállate Malfoy-dijo ella mirándome asesinamente.

-Scorpius-dijo Albus tocándome el hombro mirándome seriamente-¿Viste su cara?-dijo riéndose. Vi como Lily nos miraba asesinamente y se marchaba molesta.

-Tiene un carácter de perros-dije cuando deje de reír.

-Ni que me lo digas, por cierto ¿Dónde se fue?

-No se nos miro asesinamente y se fue-dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-Siempre hace eso-dijo Al poniendo los ojos en blanco-Me voy a buscarla.

-Te acompaño-dije

-Bueno pero seriamos más rápido si nos separamos-yo asentí con la cabeza- Si alguno de la dos la encuentra vuelve con ella aquí.

Nos separamos vi como Albus salía corriendo en dirección opuesta mientras que yo iba caminando tranquilamente. Aunque Albus molestara a Lily no podía ocultar que se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Estaba buscándola cuando la vi sentada en un rincón, me acerque a ella.

-Sabes que tu hermano está muy preocupado por ti-levanto la mirada.

-Piérdete Malfoy-dijo molesta, me senté a su lado- ¿Acaso estas sordo? Te dije que te vayas.

-No me quiero ir-dije encogiéndome los hombros.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice enana?-dijo suspirando. Yo la mire alzando una ceja.

-¿Acaso te molesta?-dije con sorna

-Claro que si-dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos ámbares estaban empañados de lagrimas. ¿Tanto le molestaba? No pude evitar abrazarla al verla tan indefensa, después de todo era una niña de 9 años aunque no se comportara como tal.

-No te pongas así-dije acariciando su cabeza sin romper el abrazo. Ella sollozaba silenciosamente- Solo te dicen enana de cariño-dije mientras le seguía acariciando su cabeza- solo _te decimos_ enana de cariño-dije. Ella alzo la cabeza sin romper el abrazo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo la veía embobado.

-¿De cariño?-dijo ella con una voz apenas audible.

-Si, ellos jamás harían nada para lastimarte-dije sonriéndole- no haríamos nada para lastimarte- dije corrigiéndome. Ella me abrazo

-Gracias Scorpius-Yo le correspondí el abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar abrazado con Lily ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? Nos separamos al oír el silbido del tren. Los dos nos separamos rápidamente.

-El tren-dijimos al unisonó. Me levante primero y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando agarro mi mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica. Su mano era suave y cálida. Una vez que estuvo de pie los dos comenzamos a correr el tren salía en diez minutos y aun nos teníamos que encontrar con Albus y los demás. Divisamos a Al entre la multitud.

-AL-grite, el me miro- LA ENCONTRE-el vino rápidamente hacia nosotros. Sentí como Lily dejaba de sujetar mi mano la mire y vi que estaba sonrojada.

-Lily-dijo abrazando a su hermana- ¿sabes lo preocupado que me tenias? .Perdón Lily, si quieres nunca más te vuelvo a decir enana-ella deshizo el abrazo y negó con la cabeza.

-No-dijo, albus y yo la miramos extrañada- Ahora sé que cuando me dicen enana es de cariño-dijo sonriéndome.

-Claro que es de cariño tonta-dijo Al abrazando de nuevo a su hermana. Se volvió a escuchar el silbato del tren, el cual partía en 5 minutos- Bueno si no corremos no alcanzamos el tren. Chau enana te voy extrañar.

-Chau Albus.

-Chau Lily-dije sonriéndole. Vi como Albus se despedía de sus padres a unos metros de nosotros.

-Chau Scorpius-dijo abrazándome- Gracias-dijo susurrándome al oído. Deshizo el abrazo y me miro indecisa para luego darme un fugaz beso en la mejilla e irse completamente sonrojada a despedirse de James. Yo me quede ahí petrificado como un idiota enamorado… ESPERA DIJE ENAMORADO. Sacudí la cabeza y fui corriendo al tren donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían subido divise a lo lejos a mis padres a los cuales despedí con un movimiento de la mano, los cuales me sonrieron. Subí y luego de unos tres minutos comenzó a andar el tren, busque a Albus y lo encontré en un compartimiento solo mirando por la ventana.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. El me miro frunciendo el seño

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo

-¿De qué?-dije haciéndome el inocente y me había olvidado que Albus querría hablar conmigo me senté en el asiento enfrente de él.

-No te hagas el inocente, vi como la mirabas- cuando dijo eso palidecí si eso era posible considerando lo blanco que era.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dije con un hilo de voz que me delato

- Vi como la mirabas con cara de embobado-dijo señalándome acusadoramente- O me lo vas a negar.

No podía hacerlo, Albus me conocía muy bien a pesar del poco tiempo juntos iba a saber si le mentía.

-Está bien si la estaba mirando-dije desviando la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-¿Por qué la mirabas como embobado?

-Por-porque es muy linda-dije desviando otra vez su mirada

-¿Te enamoraste de ella?- dijo Albus

-Puede ser- escuche como Albus suspiraba- espera ¿No estás molesto?

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Ni que fuera mi hermana menor- dijo yo lo mire extrañado pero si era su hermana menor ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Albus?

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?-dije

-Claro estamos hablando de Rose-dijo sonriéndome- como te dije ni que fuera mi hermana menor es mi prima eso si tendrás que tener mucho cuidado con el Tío Ron…

-No es Rose-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que no es Rose?

-No es de Rose de quien estoy enamorado-dije- Posiblemente enamorado…

-Entonces de quien…-pero se cayó vi como su cara se ponía roja parece que había llegado a la respuesta correcta- Scorpius Hypeiron Malfoy ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ECHARLE EL OJO A MI HERMANITA?-dijo sacando su varita pero yo fui más rápido.

-_Expelliarmus_-dije y la varita de albus voló por el aire y yo la atrape- Albus tranquilízate.

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! Pensé que eras mi amigo

-¡Soy tu amigo!

-¡Los amigos no se enamoran de las hermanitas menores de sus amigos!

-¡Y qué me dices de tu padre!- vi como sus orejas se ponían rojas.

-Pero eso es otra cosa-dijo desviando su mirada.

-Albus-dije- ni siquiera sé si me gusta solo dije que podría ser, así que tranquilízate- dije tirándole su varita.

-¿Por qué me devuelves mi varita?

-Por que se que ya te calmaste-dije sentándome

- Perdón por reaccionar así es que…

-Es tu hermanita menor.

-¿Sabes que eres un pedófilo?-dijo riéndose, sentí como me sonrojaba.

-Cállate

-No pero enserio. ¿Te gusta Lily?

-No se-dije exasperado

-Es fácil son solo dos respuestas: si o no

-Si-dije con una voz apenas audible. Sentí como Albus me tocaba el hombro levante la mirada y vi que me sonreía.

-James te matara- yo asentí con la cabeza

-Ya lo se

Suspiro y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.

-Si que eres un pedófilo-dijo mirando al techo- Lily solo tiene 9 años, encima que apenas la conoces.

-Solo digo que me gusta Albus. Una cosa es gustar y otra cosa es amar, querer y todos sus sinónimos.

-Bueno tienes razón, creo que cuando la conozcas mejor ya no te va a gustar.

Lo único que pude pensar respecto a lo que dijo Albus fue: _"Lo dudo"_

Desde el primer momento que la vi me parecía adorable y hoy cuando la vi tan indefensa no pude evitar querer protegerla, esto no es amor REPITO no es amor. ¿Pero quien dice que no podría llegar a serlo?

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado, por favor si quieren aparecer en la parte del final del cap dejen sus rw xDDDD**

**Gracias a:**

**A fucking veela**

**Gracias por tu rw fue el único xDD espero que me puedas dejar otro y gracias por el apoyo de siempre.**

**Mio Uchiha**


	4. Conociendo Hogwarts

**Perdón por subir tan tarde el cap espero que les guste…**

**Conociendo Hogwarts**

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Los años fueron pasando y mi amistad con Albus fue creciendo más y más. Me estaba yendo con mis padres a la estación donde comenzaría mi tercer año. Cruzamos la plataforma 9 y vimos la multitud de estudiantes que esperaban ansiosos el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar. Ayude a mi padre a subir mi baúl al tren. Busque con la vista a Albus y lo distinguí tratando de subir su baúl al tren.

-¿Te dejaron solo?-dije mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-Si-dijo suspirando- Papá y James están ayudando a la enana a subir su baúl y me dejaron por mi cuenta-yo le sonreí y le ayude a subir su baúl.

-Gracias-dijo

-¿Y Lily está nerviosa?-dije intentando sonar despreocupado. Albus se rio de mí, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Eres un bobo enamorado-dijo matándose de la risa.

-Cállate- odiaba que me molestaba pero Albus tenía razón, en los veranos que pase en la casa de Al conocí mejor a Lily pero al contrario de lo que había dicho Albus no me dejo de gustar si no que cada día que paso con ella más me gusta. ¿Cómo puede ser que un Malfoy caiga tan bajo por un mujer?, Albus siempre se burla de mi porque dice que cada vez que me sonríe me quedo mirándola embobado.

-Ya-dijo respirando- La respuesta a tu pregunta esta allá-dijo señalando con el dedo índice atrás mío, voltee y la vi sumamente nerviosa al lado de su padre quien al parecer intentaba darle palabras de consuelo-Creo que todos nos ponemos nerviosos nuestro primer día en Hogwarts-dijo Albus sonriendo mientras veía a su hermana.

-Si-dije volviéndolo a mirar- pero creo que nunca voy a ver a alguien que se asemeje a vos cuando fue nuestro primer día-dije comenzándome al reír- apenas podías hablar.

_*Flash*Back*_

_Estaba caminando por el tren buscando un compartimiento vacio, entre a uno y vi sentado a un niño que probablemente tenía mi edad._

_-Disculpa ¿Te molesta si compartimos el compartimiento?-Pregunte educadamente._

_-No…-dijo apenas audible con la cabeza azabache agachada._

_-¿Eres de primer año?-pregunte_

_-Si-dijo y mirándome por primera vez- Estoy muy nervioso-dijo suspirando._

_-No tienes porque estarlo-dije sonriéndole intentando animarlo._

_-No, si tengo porque estarlo-dijo rascándose el pelo nervioso- Toda mi familia es de Gryffindor si no termino ahí no se que pasara-dijo suspirando- aunque creo que a mis padres no les importara si termino en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw pero si termino en Slytherin me desheredan-dijo para después comenzar a jugar con sus manos nervioso._

_-Pues conmigo es todo lo contrario-dije embozando una media sonrisa—Si o si tengo que terminar en Slytherin o sino mi padre es capaz de matarme._

_-¿Y porque no estás nervioso?-dijo mirándome preocupado, su cara era tan graciosa que no pude evitar soltar la risa luego de un momento el chico se comenzó a reír conmigo-Pero ¿Quieres quedar en Slytherin?-dijo mirándome serio._

_-Es muy complicado ¿Sabes? Veras yo no quiero terminar en Slytherin pero a la vez si porque temo la reacción de mis padres-dije suspirando._

_-Hablas como si tus padres fueran unos monstruos-dijo sonriendo_

_-Bueno no lo son pero mi padre es muy serio y frio ¡imagínate si no acabo en Slytherin! Pero no tengo miedo-dije sonriéndole- y tu tampoco tendrías que tenerlo._

_-Gracias-dijo- ahí soy Albus Potter-dijo sonriéndome y creo que mi cara se puso blanca como la cera-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-dijo riéndose._

_-Soy Scorpius Malfoy…_

_-Ahh-dijo volviéndose a tornar pálido- ahora sí que estoy muerto-dijo mirando al techo- imagínate no quedar en Gryffindor y ser __**amigo **__de un Malfoy posiblemente mi padres me echen de casa-dijo mitad bromeando y mitad enserio._

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

Sonreí al recordar como había comenzado mi amistad con Albus, el fue la primera persona en llamarme amigo.

-Pero tenía motivos para estar nervioso-dijo mientras sus orejas se volvía rojas de la vergüenza. Reí por lo bajo.

-Lo que digas Al.

-Hola rubito hermoso-dijo James saludándome.

-Nunca me dejaras de llamar así ¿no?

_-_No-respondió sonriendo-así como nunca dejare de llamar a Lily enana.

-¡Oye!-dijo Lily

-Lily ¿estabas acá?-dijo James- eres tan enana que no te vi-dijo riéndose- Ya vuelvo acabo de ver a Fred-dijo y se fue corriendo para reunirse con su mejor amigo que al mismo tiempo era su primo.

-Hay veces que es insoportable-dijo suspirando Lily

-Ni que me lo digas-dije sonriéndole.

PDV DE LILY

Estaba en un compartimiento con mi prima Rose y mi primo Hugo.

-Tranquilos no tienen por qué estar nerviosos-dijo Rose sonriéndonos- No estar en Gryffindor no es malo, de hecho a mi me encanta estar en Ravenclaw, la casa donde vayas es la casa donde encontraras a personas que piensa o que tienen algunas cualidades parecidas a las tuyas, así que si no quedan en Gryffindor no importa.

-Cállate Rose-dijo Hugo- me duele la cabeza.

-Eso es porque te preocupas mucho-dijo Rose-Ya falta poco para llegar

-¡YA!-saltamos de nuestros asientos Hugo y yo, y nos pusimos más nerviosos que antes. Sentí como el tren iba perdiendo velocidad y como mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido. El tren ya había parado completamente y todos los estudiantes salían de sus compartimientos.

-LOS DE PRIMERO SIGANME-dijo Hagrid. Hugo y yo nos dirigimos hacia el-¡Hugo, Lily!-dijo sonriéndonos Hagrid- así que este es su primer año, que rápido pasa el tiempo.

Cruzamos el lago como era tradición del colegio en el bote estábamos Hugo, una chica de cabello marrón y yo.

-Hola me llamo Allison Marshall-dijo sonriéndonos y ofreciéndome una mano la cual gustosa estreche.

-Lilian Potter pero puedes llamarme Lily-dije sonriéndole.

-Potter-dijo pensando- ¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido?-dijo

Hugo y yo nos miramos.

-Eres hija de muggles ¿verdad?-dije

-Si, se nota mucho ¿verdad?

-Si un poco-dije sonriéndole-pero no tienes nada que temer.

-Si pero pienso que voy a ser una terrible hechicera

-Mi mamá es hija de muggles-dijo Hugo

-Y es una de las mejores magas que conozco-dije sonriéndole.

-¡YA ME ACORDE!-dijo pegando un salto que casi hace que el bote se volcara-lo siento-dijo para volverse a sentar-Tu apellido-dijo señalándome- eres la hija de Harry Potter el que salvo al mundo mágico de las manos del Innombrable.

-Si-dije ruborizándome

-Gracias-dijo y yo la mire extrañada- a los dos por aceptarme, he leído que los hijos de muggles no son bien aceptados-dijo desviando la mirada.

-No hay problema-dijo Hugo-Mi nombre es Hugo Weasley y soy primo de Lily

Los tres comenzamos a hablar hasta que llegamos al colegio, era tan maravilloso como James y Albus me lo había descripto. En el vestíbulo estaba Neville esperando a los de primer año, Hugo y yo le sonreímos y el nos devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno como la mayoría de ustedes sabrán o como todos ya saben primero se hará la selección de las casas. Hay 4 casas: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Slytherin. En sus casas encontraran gente con sus mismos ideales. A lo largo del año escolar se le restaran o aumentaran puntos para su casa de acuerdo a su comportamiento. Cuando el resto de los estudiantes pase al gran salón dará inicio a la selección.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y nos hicieron pasar al gran salón, dirigí mi vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vi como James me sonreía yo le devolví el gesto. Busque con la mirada a Albus y lo encontré al lado de Scorpius los dos me sonrieron también y yo sonrojada por la sonrisa del último voltee mi vista hacia donde descansaba un sombrero encima de un taburete. El sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción acerca de las casas, a la cual no preste mucha atención. Luego comenzaron a llamar la lista.

- Abrahams, Dylan-Vi como un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos celestes iba casi corriendo al taburete pusieron el sombrero en su cabeza y luego de unos segundos el sombrero grito-HUFFLEPUF

-Anderson, Dustin-dijo Neville- RAVENCLAW-pude divisar entre los estudiantes de Ravenclaw que aplaudían a mi prima Rose.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-me pregunto Hugo

-No tanto ¿Y vos?-pregunte al tiempo que Bennett, Arebelle era seleccionada en Slytherin.

-Si, imagínate si entro a Slytherin-dijo con cara de terror.

-Un ingenuo como tú no podría entrar nunca a Slytherin-dijo una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises con cara de perro que estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Disculpa?-dije-¿Quién te llamo?-pregunte pero apenas se oyó ya que Cardew, Emily era seleccionada en Gryffindor.

-Tienes agallas niñita-dijo fulminándome con las agallas.

-No me importa lo que una arpía me piense de mi-dije para darme la vuelta. Hugo y Allison me miraban asombrados, la lista continua pasando.

-Marshall, Allison-Vi como Allison se quedaba paralizada a mi lado y le di un pequeño empujoncito. Se sentó temerosa en el taburete paso un tiempo hasta que el sombrero grito- GRYFFINDOR-yo sonreí.

-Odio que mi apellido comience con W-dijo Hugo-¿Y si soy el ultimo?

-¡Por Merlín! Hugo tranquilízate-dije exasperada mientras que Parker, Derek era llamado a Hufflepuff.

-Perdón-dijo- es que estoy nervioso

-Ya lo sé.

- Parkinson, Alexa-dijeron y la chica con cara de perro que se había burlado de Hugo fue hacia el taburete empujando "sin querer". Cuando el sombrero apenas rozo su cabeza grito-SLYTHERIN.

-Me lo esperaba-dije fulminándola con la mirada mientras que Pherson, Ian se reunía con los Ravenclaws

-Potter, Lilian-dijo Neville. Me dirigí hacia el taburete y sentí como si el corazón se me saliera de la boca, me senté y sentí como el sombrero era colocado en mi cabeza.

-Difícil-dijo el sombrero- Veo mucha Inteligencia y mucho valor. Ya sé dónde ponerte, serás… GRYFFINDOR-grito el sombrero y emboce una gran sonrisa y me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos festejaban. Albus vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazo. Vi como James y Scorpius también venían seguidos por mis primos.

-Bien hecho enana-dijo Albus.

-Felicidades Lily-dijo mi prima Molly

-Esa es mi hermanita bebe- dijo James fingiendo llorar

-Cállate-dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sabia que lo harías bien enana-dijo Scorpius acariciando mi cabeza y mi rostro adquirió el mismo color que mi pelo. A pesar de ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano me había enamorado profundamente cuando me consoló en la estación porque estaba llorando porque todos me decían enana.

-Gracias-dije

-Sweeney, Andrew-dijo Neville me fui y me senté al lado de Allison quien me sonrió enfrente de nosotras se habían sentado Albus y Scorpius-GRYFFINDOR-grito el sombrero, me uní a la celebración el chico vino y se sentó al lado mío.

-Hola-dijo muy alegre y me paso su mano la cual gustosa acepte-me llamo Andrew ¿y ustedes?-nos pregunto

-Lily-respondí sonriéndole

-Allison

-Albus-dijo este muy sonriente

-Scorpius-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Weasley, Hugo-dijo Neville. Todos nos volteamos yo cruzaba los dedos.

-Tranquila Lily-dijo Scorpius- va a estar bien

-Pero míralo-dije señalando a Hugo quien caminaba temblando hasta el taburete el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y tardo más de un minuto en gritar-GRYFFINDOR.

Todos saltamos y gritamos y Hugo vino corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor otra vez toda la fila de primos se paro y lo comenzaron a felicitar.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?-dije mientras se sentaba al lado de Albus.

-Si, perdón por ser tan molesto-dijo

-No te preocupes.

-Ey ¿Quién era esa chica que te empujo?-dijo Albus

-No se pero comenzó a molestar a Hugo así que le dije lo que se merecía-dije

-Parkinson-dijo Scorpius, todos lo miramos- es la hija de una ex novia de mi papá, la conozco es una pesada-dijo poniendo los ojos en blancos mientras que Zubell, Jane era llamada a Slytherin. Vi como Neville recogía el sombrero seleccionador y el taburete. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se paraba para dar su discurso de inicio del año escolar.

-Bienvenidos y a comer-dijo e inmediatamente después aparecieron manjares en las mesas. Vi como los ojos de Hugo brillaban y se disponía a comer. Sonreí divertida.

-Eshto estha riquishimo-dijo Hugo con la boca llena de comida.

-Hugo traga y después habla-dije. Después de cenar nos dirigimos a la sala común.

-¿Contraseña?-dijo la Dama Gorda.

-Escuchen bien-dijo un Perfecto- Cerveza de mantequilla.

Me dirigí a mi habitación que compartía con Allison.

-Hola-dijo una chica rubia de ojos celestes- me llamo Emily

-Allison

-Lily

Las tres nos llevamos muy bien y estuvimos hablando hasta tarde, creo que mi primer día en Hogwarts fue fantástico.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap, si tienen alguna sugerencia, pedido, deseo no se jaja háganmelo saber que muy posiblemente lo haga realidad. Si quieren aparecer al final del capítulo dejen sus Rw Xd**

**Gracias a:**

**Reia92**

**En los siguientes capítulos va a ver mas interuaccion entre ellos no te preocupes lo que pasa es que esto seria como una introducción a la historia por decirse asi. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero tu rw.**

**Nos leemos.**

**LilyMellark**

**Que bueno que te guste espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capitulo cualquier sugerencia dime no hay problema.**

**Nos vemos.**

**A Fucking Veela**

**Acertaste, si soy de Sur America soy de Paraguay, bueno creo que esta es una respuesta a tu pregunta como veras ya pasaron dos años hare uno o dos capítulos mas con esta edad y despues voy a volver dar un salto de años.**

**Cualquier sugerencia, pedido o cualquiercosa admelo saber, gracias por el apoyo de siempre.**

**Guest**

**Gracias por tu apoyo vi tarde tu rw por eso no te agradeci en el capitulo anterior, espero que te guste el cap.**

**Espero tu rw.**


	5. Quiddicth

**Quiddicth**

No podía creer que mi primera semana en Hogwarts ya había terminado, el castillo era gigantesco y era difícil no perderse pero al fin había podido memorizar el camino a mis diferentes clases, referente a las clases en todas me iba relativamente bien tampoco es que diéramos algo complejo aun pero no tengo inconvenientes bueno en historia de la magia me quedo dormida pero eso le pasa a todo el salón excepto a Emily que es la única que escribe apuntes de hecho me hace recordar un poco a Rose con el tema del estudio pero a diferencia de Rose ella si se relaja y se divierte de vez en cuando. Solo hay una clase que no soporto Pociones, no es que sea mala con la materia o que me lleve mal con el profesor es que no soporto compartir la clase con los Slytherin sobre todo con Alexa Parkinson y su dos amigas que le siguen como perritos falderos: Arebelle Bennett y Jane Zubell. Creo que todas las cosas que decía mi Tío Ron con respecto a los Slytherins son ciertas aunque sé que no todos los que quedan en Slytherin son precisamente malos pero si la gran mayoría inclusive mi padre estuvo a punto de quedar en Slytherin y yo no lo considero una persona malévola ni nada por el estilo.

Era sábado y los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana, me estire en mi cama y bostece, me vestí en silencio y fui a despertar a Allison que ya se había hecho una costumbre puesto que esta era muy dormilona y necesitaba que alguien la despertara.

-Ey, Allison despierta ya-dije sacudiéndola

-5 minutos más, mamá

-Allison-dije riéndome-no soy tu mamá, dale levántate ya-mi amiga se sentó en su cama y se froto los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9-dije mirando el reloj- si no nos apuramos no llegamos al desayuno

-Ya me visto y bajamos-dijo parándose-¿Y Emily?

-De seguro ya bajo-dije dándome cuenta de la ausencia de Emily. Cuando Allison se termino de vestir bajamos al gran salón para el desayuno que por suerte no había terminado. Allí encontramos a Emily, la saludamos y comenzamos a desayunar y hablar alegremente.

-Hola chicas-dijo mi sonriente hermano acercándonos a nosotras lamentablemente estaba solo.

-Hola Al-dije sonriéndole.

-Y hermanita-dijo sentándose al lado mío-¿Qué tal te fue en tu primera semana?

-Bien-dije suspirando recordando mi pequeño enfrentamiento con Alexa Parkinson.

_*Flash*Back*_

_Era nuestro segundo día de clases y lamentablemente comenzaba con una clase doble de Pociones compartida con los Slytherin. Entre al aula de pociones y me senté al lado de Allison por suerte la clase no había comenzado._

_-Buenos días-dijo entrando el profesor-soy el profesor Slughron y como todos sabrán estoy aquí para enseñarles pociones, considero la fabricación de las pociones como un arte ya que no cualquier mago puede efectuar con éxito una poción conozco muchos magos exitosos que nunca ha logrado hacer con éxito una simple poción, bueno antes de comenzar voy a llamar la lista-dijo para luego agarrar un papel de su escritorio y comenzar a llamar la lista._

_-Parkinson, Alexa-dijo el profesor y mi buen humor desapareció al ver a la chica con cara de perro que había insultado a Hugo el día de nuestra selección la cual estaba sentada detrás mío, puse mis ojos en blanco y Allison pareció ver mi repentina molestia por lo que me susurro:_

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si-dije, sonriéndoles para que no se preocupara-luego te explico-dije en voz baja_

_-Potter, Lilian-dijo el profesor_

_-Presente-dije mirando al frente._

_-¡Por Merlín!-dijo el profesor, yo lo mire extrañada-eres el vivo retrato de tu abuela-dijo embozando una sonrisa, yo le devolví una sonrisa tímida. Para luego volver a tomar la lista, escuche detrás mío como Parkinson comenzaba a hablar de mí._

_-¿Ves?-le decía a su compañera de al lado-Tenía razón, los Potter siempre quieren llamar la atención siempre me lo dijo mi madre-Me trague todo mi orgullo para no decirle lo que pensaba y no perder puntos para Gryffindor._

_-Weasley, Hugo-dijo el profesor pero nadie respondió, yo voltee la cabeza en busca de mi primo pero efectivamente no estaba-¿Weasley, Hugo?-repitió el profesor alzando la cabeza- con que ausente-dijo haciendo una mueca-Continuo tomando la lista. Cuando termino la puerta se abrió de par en par y vi como entraba Hugo apresurado, completamente despeinado y con la corbata mal anudada._

_-Lo siento profesor, me quede dormido-dijo embozando una sonrisa tímida_

_-Que no se vuelva a repetir Weasley-dijo el profesor-Y por su retraso le resto 10 a Gryffindor, ahora pase-Hugo suspiro y se sentó al lado de Andrew quien le sonreía burlonamente._

_-Si existe alguien más estúpidos que los Potter eso son los Weasley-dijo Parkinson en voz alta para que yo la oyera, apreté mis puños con fuerza no se que tanto iba a resistir sin darle su merecido a esa estúpida- Si esos traidores de la sangre, son asquerosos si quieres mi opinión juntándose con hijos de muggles y escuche que la nieta mayor está saliendo con un chico que es hijo de un hombre lobo me pregunto ¿Hasta cuan bajo puede caer esa familia?- ahí ya no me resistí, estaba hablando mal de mi familia pero también estaba hablando mal de Teddy que era como mi hermano mayor. Me levante y le apunte con la varita._

_-No te metas con mi familia-dije apuntándole. No me importo estar en medio de la clase tampoco me importo que el profesor Slughorn estuviera ahí, no me importo que posiblemente le bajaran puntos a Gryffindor, no me importo que posiblemente me castigaran solo me importaba una cosa de la que quería dejar en claro nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con mi familia._

_-Señorita Potter-dijo el Profesor Slughorn-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_-No lo sé profesor-dijo Parkinson haciéndose la inocente- Potter se volvió loca y me apunto con su varita._

_-Eso es mentira profesor-dijo Allison también parándose-Parkinson insulto a su familia-Y así comenzó la discusión._

_-Alto-dijo el Profesor Slughron y todas callamos al instante-en todos mi años de enseñanza nunca me había pasado esto 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo el profesor- y quiero un ensayo de 20 cm sobre antídotos señorita Potter-dijo el Profesor, vi como Parkinson sonreía triunfante- No ponga esa cara señorita Parkinson 20 puntos menos para Slytherin-Vi como Parkinson abría la boca para replicar pero el profesor enseguida agrego-nada de escusas-dijo y continuo con su clase la cual luego de 10 minutos dio a su fin._

_*Fin del Flash Back*_

-Ya veo-dijo Albus cuando le termine de contar-pero no te preocupes a Slughorn se le pasara el enfado ya verás.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa Al-dije mirándolo- lo que pasa es que no soporto que insulte a nuestra familia

-Buenos días-dijo Scorpius- sentándose enfrente de Albus-¿Quién insulto a quien?-pregunto mientras agarraba un tostada.

-Parkinson-dije suspirando- se metió otra vez conmigo en la clase de pociones-Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Insulto a nuestra familia-dijo Albus.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Scorpius- por lo que se saco el mismo carácter podrido de su madre.

-Es una pesada-dije

-¿Ya comenzaste tu redacción para pociones Lily?- me pregunto Emily. Deje escapar un suspiro otra vez me habia olvidado completamente de la redacción que me habia impuesto el profesor y era para el miércoles-Por tu cara veo que no, ¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto sonriéndome

-¿Lo haras?-dije pegando un salto de mi asiento completamente feliz, ella se limito a asentir-Gracias-dije sonriéndole.

Terminamos de desayunar y me dirigi a la biblioteca con Emily para comenzar a hacer el ensayo, pudimos terminar entrada la noche y nos dirigimos a la sala común, en la cual encontramos a Allison sentada enfrente a la chimenea leyendo un libro. Me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué lees?-pregunte sentándome al lado de ella.

-Historia de la magia-la mire extrañada- es para saber más sobre el mundo mágico ya sabes ya que soy hija de muggles no se nada-dijo encogiéndose los hombros. Yo le dedique una sonrisa, Allison se esforzaba por saber mas sobre los magos, por lo que se mi tia Hermione también era asi en la escuela.

-No te preocupes ya aprenderas-dije sonriéndole.

-Si tienes razón- dijo cerrando el libro- total este libro es aburrido, ya sabes leer no es lo mio.

Estubimos hablando por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a haber mucho barullo en la sala común.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto Allison

-No lo se-dirigui mi vista hacia los alumnos que tenían caras emocionabas y señalaban una hoja que acababan de pegar en el cartel de anuncios. Le hice una seña a Allison y las dos nos paramos para leer el cartel:

_PRUEBAS PARA EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH_

_Todos los alumnos desde segundo curso que pertenezcan a la casa de Gryffindor podrán presentarse para las pruebas que se realizaran el miércoles 9 de septiembre._

_Las pruebas serán llevadas a cabo por el capitán James Potter_

_Atte. Profesor Neville Longbottom_

-Pruebas para el quidditch-dije sonriendo- que lastima que no dejen presentarse a los alumnos de primero-dije suspirando.

-¿Qué es el Quiddicth?-dijo Allison sentándose de nuevo.

-Cierto me había olvidado que no sabes lo que-dije sonriéndole- es el mejor deporte del mundo, se juega sobre escobas y en cada equipo hay 7 jugadores; 3 cazadores, 2 golpeadores, un guardián y un buscador. Y hay tres pelotas.

-¿Tres pelotas?-dijo mirándome curiosa Allison

-Si tres pelotas: La quaffle, bludger y snitch. Bueno como te iba diciendo el guardián es el guardameta que se encarga de evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la quaffle en los aros de su respectivo equipo. Los golpeadores son los encargados de repeler la bludger, para proteger a su equipo de ellas puesto que estas dos pelotas tienen el objetivo de derribar a los jugadores-sonrei al ver su cara de espanto-Tranquila nadie a muerte, aun. Los cazadores son los encargados de procurar introducir la quaffle a través de los aros contrarios y cada anotación es 10 puntos. Por último, el buscador es el encargado de atrapar la snicth dorada que es una pelota alada muy pequeña, al atraparla se acaba el juego y el equipo cuyo buscador haya atrapado la snitch gana 150 puntos, es sencillo-dije sonriendo al ver su cara de confusión.

-Si claro-dijo riendo- ¿Y en qué posición juega tu hermano?

-Golpeador junto a mi primo Fred.

-¿Y sabes jugar?-me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza-¿enserio?-dijo emocionada-yo soy muy mala con todos los deportes-dijo pensativamente- aunque claro nunca he intentado el quiddicth puede que sea la exepccion ¿Quién sabe?-dijo sonriendo-¿En que posición juegas?

-Soy cazadora-dije sonriéndoles-como mi mamá.

-¿Tu mamá jugo para el equipo de su casa?

-Si, pero también se hizo una jugadora profesional.

-Hola enana ¿de que hablan?-dijo sentándose con nosotras un muy feliz James.

-De Quiddicth-dije encogiéndome los hombros-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Es que este año vamos a tener a un cazadora estrella en nuestro equipo de seguro ganaremos la copa de Quiddicth-dijo muy emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Se podría saber quién es tu cazadora estrella si aun no han hecho las pruebas.

-Es que ya se cómo juega.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Allison.

-Lily ¿Quién más?- Yo me lleve una mano a la frente, a veces James se pasaba de tonto.

-James, estoy en primero-dije.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que los estudiantes de primero no se les permite…

-Hacer las pruebas-completo mi frase-justo cuando pensé que podíamos ganar.

-¿Ganar que cosa?-dijo Albus que acababa de llegar con Scorpius.

-La copa de Quiddicth-dijo suspirando James

-¿Y porque no podríamos ganar?-dijo levantando una ceja Scorpius.

-Porque nos falta dos cazadores y un buscador. Y yo pensaba que la enana iba a ingresar al equipo.

-Se te olvido que está en primer año ¿Verdad?-dijo Albus

-Si, es muy difícil ser capitán-dijo suspirando

-Pero no sabes si los que se presentan a las pruebas son buenos-dijo Scorpius.

-Voy a necesitar la ayuda del resto del equipo para seleccionar a los nuevos jugadores, ¡Ey Wood!-grito y un chico de pelo marrón se acerco- Cuento contigo para la selección de los nuevos jugadores el miércoles-El chico asintió sin dirigir la mirada a James-No me digas que sigues molesto-dijo suspirando James-solo me eligieron capitán por ser un año mayor que tu estoy seguro que cuando me gradue te nombraran capitán-dijo sonriendo James.

-No cuando te gradúes van a nombrar a Albus-dijo resoplando. Vi curiosa a ese chico, entonces me acorde que mi padre alguna vez habia mensionado al suyo.

-Eres el hijo de Oliver Wood ¿Verdad?-pregunte.

-Si-dijo mirándome-Soy Anthony Wood-dijo sonriéndome.

-Soy Lilian Potter.

-Ah, la hermanita de James y Albus-senti como mis orejas se ponían rojas algo que habia herededado de la rama Weasley.

-El es nuestro guardián estrella-dijo sonriendo James señalando a Anthony - Y mi posible remplazo como capitán-dijo sonriendo James- pero todavía me faltan 2 años-le dijo sonriente a Anthony.

-L a mayor ambición de Anthony es llegar a ser capitán-dijo Albus- y yo no sere el que se interponga en su camino-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-además yo voy a ser perfecto-yo lo mire con la ceja levantada.

-¿Perfecto?

-Si-preferi no discutir mas.

- El miércoles va a ser un día difícil-dijo de la nada Anthony-¿Sabes el tipo de personas que se postulan?-le pregunto indignado a James.

-Si lo se, no me lo hagas acordar, mi padre me conto de eso.

-¿Qué tipo de personas se postulan?-pregunto Allison.

-Completos perdedores-dijeron al unisonó James y Anthony.

-Veras-dijo Anthony-solo se postulan por probar algo nuevo, no saben que el Quiddicth no es un club, es un equipo, un sentimiento algo de lo que nunca podrías aburrirte-dijo mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

-Hay gente que no entiende la esencia del Quiddicth-dijo Scorpius.

-Ey, Scorp ¿Vas a postularte?-dijo Anthony.

-Lo intentare-dijo suspirando Scorpius- pero posiblemente haya mejores postulantes que yo-dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-No tienes que pensar asi-dije y el me miro, con esa mirada gris tan penetrante que solo el sabe hacer- O sino nunca cumpliras tu metas, si crees que otras personas te superaran-dije esquivando su mirada.

-Bueno, chicos me voy-dijo Anthony- tengo que hacer un ensayo para transformaciones.

-¡El ensayo!-salto Scorpius-¿Cómo lo olvide?-dijo levándose una mano a su hermosa cabellera rubia platinada-Al ¿Vos terminaste?-mi hermano asintió-¿Me ayudas?-tambien asintió-Bueno entonces nos vamos, chau-el y mi hermano se levantaron y salieron rumbo a la biblioteca con Antony.

-Bueno chicas, yo también me voy a planear mis nuevas bromas de paso buscare a Fred-dijo sonriendo- venga el miércoles para ver las pruebas-sin decir mas se retiro.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos mas con Allison mientras que yo le explicaba las cosas que no sabía, entrada la noche fuimos a nuestra habitación para descansar, estaba agotada a pesar de haber descansado el ensayo de pociones me había agotado por suerte gracias a la ayuda de Emily lo habia terminado, no quería que llegara el miércoles por que tenia clase de pociones con los Slytherins pero al mismo tiempo si no me iba a perder por nada del mundo ver a Scorpius subido a una escoba.

**Bueno aca les dejo el nuevo capitulo, me decepciono un poco no resivir ningún rw pero creo que es una situación que todos los que han escrito un fic sienten, pero no importa se que aun están ahí **


	6. Un día no tan malo

**Un día no tan malo**

Era miércoles "el día más esperado de mi semana". La clase de pociones salió sin ningún inconveniente decidí escuchar el consejo de mis hermanos y no hacerle caso a la asquerosa arpía de Alexa Parkinson. Entregue mi ensayo de Pociones y el profesor lo corrigió de inmediato a pesar de que el ensayo era un castigo me concedió 5 puntos para Gryffindor por lo bien elaborado que estaba, agradecí mentalmente a Emily por haberme ayudado, por suerte Hugo no llego tarde a la clase así como dije antes salió sin ningún inconveniente.

Ya habíamos terminado las clases, Allison y yo estábamos emocionadas por ir a ver las pruebas, supuse que Allison estaba emocionada por que iba a saber más del Quiddicth.

−¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?−dije cuando salimos de la sala común para dirigirnos al campo de juego.

−Es porque posiblemente vea volar a…−pero se cayó y me miro sonrojada. Sentí como los celos brotaban en mí ser. ¿Qué pasaría si la persona a la que quería ver Allison era Scorpius? ¿Qué pasaría si se gustaba de el? ¿Qué pasaría si él se figaba en ella? Solo tenía una respuesta para la ultima respuesta si él se llegaba a fijar en mi mejor amiga me rompería el corazón pero yo no sería capaz de romper el corazón de mi mejor amiga, mi cabeza estaba en una pelea interna. Solo se me atino a ser una pregunta e intentar sonar lo más tranquila posible por suerte salió bien:

−Allison ¿A quién quieres ver?−pregunte y ella desvió nerviosa la mirada.

−Al chico que me gusta−respondió en un murmullo

−¿Y quién es el chico que te gusta?

−Lily, tu lo conoces bien mejor que yo−dijo mirándome a los ojos− además es mayor que yo-sentí como mi corazón se rompía era verdad, Allison estaba enamorada de Scorpius−Nunca se fijaría en mi-no podía responder−¿Sabes de quien te hablo?−pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza−Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con que me guste?−Quise decirle que no pero no podía Allison era una chica tan dulce y tierna pero no le podía hacer eso, no podía lastimar a otra persona para mis propios fines.

−Si−dije con un hilo de voz.

−Me alegra tanto−dijo abrazándome−Pensé que te pondrías así−dijo mirándome puesto que seguía pálida−total es tu hermano−me dijo sonriendo. En ese momento mi cabeza hizo "Clic" las palabras pasaban rápidamente por mi cabeza "lo conoces mejor que yo" "mayor que yo" "total es tu hermano".

−¿Hermano?−pregunte con la sorpresa aún en mi mente y con un rayo de esperanza de que a Allison no le gustara Scorpius.

−Si, Albus−dijo sonrojándose al pronunciar su nombre, yo suspire aliviada para luego sonreírle−¿De quién pensaba que hablaba?

−¿Eh?−hice haciéndome la desentendida.

−Pensaste que hablaba de otra persona por la cara que pusiste ¿De quién creías que hablabas?

−D-de n-nadie−dije tartamudeando.

−TE GUSTA ALGUIEN−chillo emocionada−¿Quién te gusta? dímelo−dijo inflando los cachetes.

−Lilian−gire asustada al percibir la voz de Albus, estaba frunciendo el seño furioso ¿Por qué a mí? Y al lado de este el culpable de todo mi sufrimiento Scorpius quien me miraba fríamente sin expresión alguna con una mirada que se asemejaba a un cubo de hielo−¿Qué significa eso?−dijo Albus frunciendo el seño.

−Lo que escuchaste−dije sin inmutarme, una digna postura de una Weasley diría mi madre.

−¿Quién te gusta?−pregunto Albus poniéndose rojo de la rabia.

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia Albus−dije para darme media vuelta y agarra a Allison del brazo y arrastrarla al campo de juego, cuando le diga quien me gusta se arrepentirá de haberme hecho pasar ese papelón enfrente de él.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Me quede estático en el lugar, sentía mis entrañas arder, tenia celos unos celos incontrolables, quien seria ese imbécil que había enamorado a Lily. Sentí como mi cara ardía.

−Scorp, amigo ¿Estas bien?−dijo Albus tocándome el hombro, solo bufe en señal de respuesta−Deberías tranquilizarte o te va a ir mal en la prueba después de todo quieres ser buscador ¿Verdad?

−Tienes razón tengo que tranquilizarme pero lo que pasa es que me pone furioso−dije agarrándome de los pelos−¿Cómo se enamoro de alguien?−dije mirando el techo estaba frustrado, molesto, triste y desesperado. Hoy se suponía que iba a ser un buen día para mí, me postularía para ser buscador del equipo de Gryffindor unos de mis mayores sueños pero no el mundo estaba en mi contra tenía que enterarme que mi Lily estaba enamorada de otro, si repito MI Lily no iba a dejar que nadie me la sacara, ella era mía. Entonces tome una decisión no importara del imbécil del cual Lily estuviera enamorada lo único que importaba era que algún día se enamorara de mi y ese imbécil no sería un obstáculo−No la dejare ir tan fácilmente−dije decidido, mi amigo me miro levantando una ceja y luego me sonrió.

−Me alegro de todas las personas que se hayan podido enamorar de ella, hayas sido precisamente tu, cuando me entere quien es ese imbécil le romperé el cuello−dijo haciendo sonar sus dedos.

_Suerte que soy su mejor amigo_−pensé. Mientras le sonreía a Albus, no me quiero imaginar ¿Qué hubiera pasado de mí si no fuese su amigo? Creo que estaría muerto, sin duda Albus Severus Potter mataría a cualquiera capaz de acercarse a su hermanita a cualquiera excepto a su mejor amigo, sonríe feliz, no es que me aprovechara de mi amistad con Albus pero a veces es conveniente.

Nos fuimos acercando al campo de quiddicth, vi a lo lejos a Lily que retaba a Allison de seguro que por su culpa su hermano se hubiera enterado que le gustaba alguien, bufe de nuevo sin duda mi humor no era el mismo de siempre.

−Scorp, tienes que pensar en las pruebas−dijo Albus a mi lado, yo asentí, era cierto tenía que alejar a Lily de mi mente por un rato pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Suspire, ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasarme justamente hoy?

−COMO QUE TE GUSTA S…−grito Allison pero antes que dijera el nombre del imbécil, Lily se paro completamente sonrojada y le tapo la boca, se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba _¡Por Merlín, Scorpius contrólate!_

Succione aire y conté hasta diez en voz alta, Albus a mi lado me miraba extrañado.

−Sirve para tranquilizarte, aunque no lo creas−dije cuando termine de contar.** N/a Enserio sirve.**

−Si como digas, Scorp−dijo Albus.

−Albus al fin llegas−dijo James nervioso, yo lo mire extrañado ya que James siempre está tranquilo y despreocupado−Ya estamos todos, vamos a comenzar las pruebas, ve a sentarte con el resto del equipo-dijo mi amigo asintió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, yo me dirigí a donde se encontraban los postulantes− Bueno−dijo James frotándose las manos−¿Todos me escuchan?−pregunto todos asentimos con la cabeza−Bien, como sabrán tenemos 3 bacantes, así que quiero que armen dos grupos, los que quieran postularse para buscador se pueden sentar en las gradas-Espero que todos los postulantes para ser buscadores se sentaran en la gradas, me sorprendí al ver que éramos como 20.

−Tranquilo estarás bien−dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí, yo voltee y la vi con una hermosa sonrisa.

−Gracias−dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

−Albus, ven aquí−dijo James, el aludido se paro rápidamente y fue junto con su hermano−Tu también Anthony−el otro chico se paro rápidamente y se fue a parar al lado de su capitán−Harán dos filas−dijo James−ahora−los postulantes se movieron rápidamente−Tu fuera−dijo a un chico de primer año que había intentado postularse−Si hay alguien de primer año le permito retirarse por las buenas−dos chicos mas salieron de la fila−Bien bueno la fila de la derecha se irá con Anthony con el cual probaran su puntería−La fila de la derecha siguieron a Anthony quien recogía una planilla con los nombres de los postulantes−Bueno la fila que sobra hará pases con Albus mientras intentar esquivar las Bludgers−dijo y saco las pelotas correspondiente y se dirigieron al lado opuesto en donde se encontraba Anthony−Fred necesito tu ayuda aquí−dijo mientras golpeaba una Bludger el aludido voló rápidamente a su encuentro, me fije en el grupo que hacían los pases muchos eran muy malos, Albus le paso la Quaffle a un chico de segundo año el cual no pudo agarrarla y se desvió a toda velocidad hacia la gradas. Seguí con la vista el trayecto de la Quaffle desviada y vi que se dirigía hacia Lily la cual al darse cuenta, la agarro con un ágil movimiento, yo la mire boca abierto, si bien Albus me había dicho que Lily era muy buena jugando al Quiddicth no creía que fuera tan buena.

−AL−grito Lily y con un grandioso tiro le paso la Quaffle a su hermano el cual le sonrió.

−¿Por qué estas en primero?−dijo afligido James al ver el gran pase que Lily le había hecho a Albus, así continuaron la pruebas. Albus, James y Fred comenzaron a eliminar a los postulantes que no hacían bien los pases, dirigí mi mirada al otro lado del campo y vi a Anthony el cual agarraba los tiros con una grandiosa habilidad pero tampoco era como si su competencia fuera buena, los postulantes eran incluso peor que los otros que hacían los pases, Anthony fue eliminando de a poco a los postulantes hasta que quedaron 5 de cada lado−Bueno ahora a interferir los papeles−dijo James, pasaron 15 minutos más de pruebas y solo quedaban tres de cada grupo−Bueno chicos estuvieron excelente−dijo sonriendo James−discutiré con el resto del equipo y pondré los nombres de los nuevos integrantes del equipo en el cartel de anuncios de la sala común luego de la cena−vayan a descansar, bueno ahora los buscadores−los 20 postulantes nos paramos.

−Bueno su prueba es un poco más sencilla de la de los cazadores−sonrió James− pero lo harán en equipos de a 5, los cinco y nosotros−dijo señalando a Albus, Fred, Anthony y a él−jugaremos como lo hacemos siempre−Un chico parado al lado mío levanto la mano−¿Si?−pregunto James.

−Su equipo está incompleto no pueden jugar con un cazador aunque sea una prueba−dijo− mínimo tendría que haber dos.

−Tienes razón−dijo James−¡LILY!−dijo James gritando a su hermana−Vamos a jugar Quiddicth−dijo sonriendo. Lily se paro emocionada y bajo rápidamente las gradas que quedaban para llegar al campo.

−Pero no tengo escoba−dijo Lily al pararse al lado de James. Este dirigió la mirada como buscando una solución.

−Ya se−dijo volteo a ver a la multitud de Gryffindor que se habían acercado para ver las pruebas−Rose me prestas tu escoba−grito James. Esta hizo un hechizo convocador, el cual dio resultado y le entrego la escoba a su prima sonriendo-Bueno ahora estamos listos, formen una fila los cinco primeros suban a sus escobas− Del primer grupo ninguno pudo atrapar la Snicth y había pasado el tiempo límite para atraparla así que el segundo grupo subió al campo, del segundo grupo un chico pudo atrapar la snitch casi al acabarse el tiempo, el tercer grupo subió al campo en el cual yo me encontraba. Estaba planeando por el campo buscando con la vista la Snitch cuando un rayo rojo paso enfrente estaba planeando por el campo buscando con la vista la Snitch cuando un rayo rojo paso enfrente y grito.

−Suerte−entonces comprendió que eso rayo rojo era nada más y nada menos que SU Lily volando rápidamente, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza tenía que concentrarse en la Snicth no tenía tiempo de pensar en Lily, entonces vio el resplandor dorado a escasos metros del suelo, rápidamente se tiro en picada, estaba a escasos metros de la Snicth pero justo esta se movió con un ágil movimiento cambio de dirección, ahora dirigía hacia arriba estaba rosándola con la punta de sus dedos, soltó ambas manos del mango de la escoba y estiro mi cuerpo lo mas que pudo entonces la atrapo.

−¡SI!−grite sosteniendo la pequeña pelota entre sus dedos. Sonreí triunfante había conseguido atrapar la Snicth y en un tiempo menor que el chico anterior. Baje de mi escoba mientras que el cuarto y último equipo subía al aire, en este otro chico puedo atrapar la Snicth pero eso no me importaba estaba muy feliz, si no llegaba a convertirme en buscador sabía que había dado lo mejor, había conseguido atrapar la Snicth.

−Felicidades amigo−dijo Albus cuando termino la prueba− conseguiste agarrar la Snicth.

−¡SCORPIUS!−grito Lily me di vuelta y vino corriendo hacia mí y se tiro encima mío, apenas puede mantener el equilibrio, ella me abrazo con fuerza−felicidades atrapaste la Snicth−dijo sonriéndome luego de deshacer el abrazo. Yo sonreí y asentí completamente embobado.

−Aunque no sé si termino en el equipo−dije pasándome una mano por la cabeza nerviosamente.

−De seguro lo harás de eso estoy segura−dijo embozando una radiante sonrisa−Estábamos dejando el campo de Quiddicth.

−Potter, necesito hablar con usted−dijo la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndose hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

−¿Con cuál de los tres?−Pregunto Albus.

−Con el señor James Potter−dijo severamente la directora. James se dirigió con ella devuelta al castillo y nos dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

−¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?−dijo Lily suspirando.

Fuimos al gran comedor esperando la hora de la cena, yo no tenía mucho apetito quería que terminara el banquete y así saber los resultados de la prueba, James no se presento en el gran salón y al terminar la cena subimos lentamente las escaleras, mi corazón latía fuertemente.

−Tienes que tranquilizarte Scorp−dijo Albus sonriéndome.

−Si Al, tiene razón−dijo una Lily sonriendo. Llegamos a la sala común y todos los alumnos estaban alrededor del cartel de anuncios. Albus se fue y se sentó junto a Anthony. Yo me quede plantado en el lugar, con el corazón latiéndome a mil−Scorpius ¿estas bien?−pregunto preocupada Lily yo negué con la cabeza, sentí como agarraba mi mano y miles de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo−Vamos juntos−dijo y estiro de mi para dirigirnos al cartel de anuncios, nos abrimos paso entre las personas, cerré mis ojos y los abrí y leí el cartel:

_Estos son los resultados de la prueba realizada el día de hoy, los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor son:_

_Buscador_

_Scorpius Hipeiron Malfoy_

Sonreí aliviado y sentí como Lily me abrazaba, yo le correspondí el abrazo.

−Te dije que lo lograrías−dijo sonriéndome, gesto al cual correspondí−¿Quiénes son los nuevos cazadores?−pregunto curiosa. Leí lo que faltaba del cartel

_Cazadores_

_Steven Albert Smith_

_Lilian Luna Potter_

_Las prácticas comienzan el miércoles a las 5 de la tarde_

_James Potter_

_Capitán del Equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor._

Lily y yo nos miramos extrañados y salimos de la nube de alumnos ansiosos de ver el cartel. Buscamos con la vista a James y lo encontramos sentado hablando con Albus y Anthony.

−James−dijo Lily mirándolo−¿Cómo es que termine en el equipo de Quidditch sin presentarme y siendo de primer año?

−No fui yo quien te escogió−dijo sonriendo− la profesora McGonagall vi cuando jugabas hoy y me dijo que no importara la edad que tuvieras que tenias que entrar al equipo, hable con Rose y ella está dispuesta a prestarte tu escoba, este año ganaremos sin dudas la copa de Quiddicth.

No pude evitar ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Lily, ella realmente quería presentarse para las pruebas de Quiddicth y estaba feliz por haber entrado fue y abrazo a sus hermanos.

Este había sido un buen día después de todo, Lily y yo estábamos en el equipo de Quiddicth así que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para conquistarla, sonreí hacia mis adentros.

Cuídate Lilian Luna Potter, dentro de pocos caerás ante los encantos Malfoy y con este pensamiento feliz me fui a descansar.

_Lo que Scorpius Malfoy no sabía es que Lily hace tiempo había caído bajo los encanto Malfoy…_

**Bueno acá esta mi nuevo capítulo creo, disfrute mucho en escribirlo espero que le haya gustado, QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO POR QUE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUEDO ALGO CONFUSO ****ANTHONY ES UN AÑO MAYOR QUE SCORPIUS Y ALBUS**** QUIERO ACLARARLO POR QUE EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS EN MUY IMPORTANTE. Por favor dejen sus rw. Gracias a:**

**A Fucking Veela**

**Si confieso que cuando escribí ese capítulo la inspiración no estaba conmigo pero este nuevo cap me gusto personalmente, espero que sea de tu agrado y con lo que respecta a que son muy chicos y que deberían crecer mas no te preocupes porque justo el próximo capítulo pasan otros dos años más. Y ese será el último gran salto por decirlo así pero la mayoría de la historia se frecuentara cuando Lily tenga 14 y 15 años y Scorpius 16 y 17 así que no te preocupes xDD gracias por tu rw y por sobre todo el apoyo de siempre. Nos leemos.**

**Amparo**

**Gracias tu rw me hizo sonreír si tienes razón a veces es muy corta. Cuando hice el primer día de Lily no supe como continuar la cena por eso decidí hacerla tan corta jejeje. Gracias enserio por tu rw, de hecho después de recibirlo seguí escribiendo como loca incluso pude terminar 2 capítulos un record en un día jajaja. Muchas Gracias y qué bueno que te guste, te lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Nos Leemos.**


	7. Falsas Esperanzas

**Falsas esperanzas**

Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, sentía compasión por los estudiantes de primer que deberían cruzar el lago bajo semejante lluvia. Me encantaba observar la lluvia se que suena raro pero me influye paz obviamente no me gustaría estar bajo ella, solo me gustaba observarla. Suspire mientras miraba hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba de teñido de un gris muy profundo, suspire me hacia recordar a sus ojos. Si estaba locamente enamorada del portador de ojos grises: Scorpius Malfoy desde hacía 5 años que me había enamorado perdidamente del mejor amigo de mi hermano pero en los últimos años se podría decir que mi enamoramiento había crecido incluso más que antes gracias a mi inesperado ingreso en el equipo de Quiddicth en el cual era cazadora. Suspire de nuevo no podía creer que comenzara mi tercer año en Hogwarts.

−Oye Lils, sí que suspiras mucho hoy−dijo divertida mi mejor amiga Allison-¿Estas pensando en él?-solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza−No tienes remedio.

−Mira quién habla−dije mirándola, estaba completamente sonrojada, no pude controlar y deje escapar una carcajada.

−Cállate−dijo haciéndose la enfadada.

−Lo siento−dije. Hacía tres años que mi amiga me había confesado que ella quería a mi hermano Albus.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Estaba buscándola por todos los compartimientos del tren, necesitaba verla, hace tres meses que no me encontraba con ella, sé que esto suena como algo que diría un idiota enamorado ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si soy un idiota enamorado.

La estaba buscando pero no sabía que le diría al encontrarla ¿Qué escusa podría decirle? ¿Qué estaba buscando a su hermano? Si eso podría ser porque era verdad tampoco había encontrado a mi mejor amigo pero rogaba que la encontrara primero a ella. Estaba por abrir otra vez la puerta de un compartimiento cuando oí la voz de su mejor amiga.

−Oye Lils, sí que suspiras mucho hoy ¿Estas pensando en él?−fruncí el seño, Lily seguía enamorada de ese imbécil del cual yo no sabía su nombre pero del cual me había enterado al escuchar un grito de Allison. Albus intento miles de veces sacarle información sobre el imbécil pero al final se rindió−No tienes remedio.

−Mira quién habla−dijo sarcástica Lily. Sonreí, se que había sido solo 3 meses pero estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ella que me habían parecido una eternidad. Escuche como Lily se reía y no pude evitar sonreír más abiertamente.

−Cállate−dijo enfadada Allison

−Lo siento−dijo. Entonces me decidí a entrar.

−Hola chicas−dije sonriendo−¿Han visto a Albus?

−SCORPIUS−dijo Lily parándose de golpe y yendo rápidamente a abrazarme, abrazo el cual gustoso correspondí. Luego de un momento deshizo el abrazo−Hola−dijo luego sonriéndome.

−Hola pelirroja−dije acariciándole la cabeza, como ya se me había hecho costumbre. Había crecido unos centímetros este verano, se podría decir que había alcanzado la estatura normal de una chica de su edad.

−Ey−dijo inflando los cachetes−Creciste mucho−no pude evitar reír, era cierto a pesar de que la enana había crecido yo había logrado crecer más que ella de hecho le llevaba más de una cabeza.

−Pues tu no creciste nada−dije sonriendo.

−Cállate−dijo

−¿Albus no está con ustedes?−pregunte.

−Si esta con nosotras−dijo sarcásticamente Lily− por eso lo ves.

−Sí, sí muy graciosa−dije irónicamente.

−CHICOS, ADIVINEN QUE−dijo entrando felizmente Anthony junto con Albus. El cual me sonrío−SOY EL NUEVO CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDICTH−dijo gritando de felicidad. Albus y yo comenzamos a matarnos de la risa, para luego felicitar a Anthony, el cual parecía no poder salir de su felicidad−Estoy tan feliz, mi papá me compro una escoba nueva cuando se entero.

−Felicidades, Anthony−dijo Lily sonriéndole y abrazándolo. Yo fulmine a Anthony con la mirada, a pesar de que era mi amigo no pude evitar mirarlo así.

−Si las miradas matasen, ya hubieras muerto Anthony−dijo Albus sonriéndole, al ver como lo miraba, le di un golpe en las costillas para que se callara y no dijera otro comentario demasiado obvio, gracias a Dios Lily no se dio cuenta de su comentario.

−Vamos a comenzar con las practicas lo antes posible−dijo sonriendo.

−Anthony tranquilízate, ni siquiera ha comenzado el año escolar−dije sentándome al lado de Lily, Albus también se sentó al lado de Allison, quien se comenzó a mover nerviosa en su asiento. Sonreí, mi amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica miles de veces le había dicho que ella se derretía por el pero nunca me había hecho caso.

−¡POR MERLIN!−grito de repente Anthony

−¿Cuál es tu problema?−dije bufando.

−ES QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER LAS PRUEBAS PARA VER QUIEN REMPLAZA A JAMES Y A FRED.

−¿Y recién te das cuenta de eso?−Pregunto incrédulo Albus.

−Si−dijo Anthony rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente−es que me olvide de eso.

−Si se nota−dije sarcásticamente.

PDV DE LILY

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre el Quiddicth. Cuando Rose entro molesta al compartimiento.

−Albus Severus Potter−dijo señalando a mi hermano con un dedo acusador.

−También me alegro de verte prima−dijo burlón.

−Deberías estar en la reunión de Perfectos, hasta me han hecho ir a buscarte ¿Acaso quieres perder tu insignia?−Albus palideció.

−No−dijo y se paro rápidamente−Adiós chicos luego nos vemos−Y salió rápidamente del compartimiento al lado de una molesta Rose.

−No entiendo porque quiere ser perfecto−dijo Scorpius.

−Yo tampoco−dije mirando por la ventana− pero es su sueño, creo que se junto mucho con el Tío Percy cuando era chico−dije sonriendo.

−Lo mejor es ser capitán de Quiddicth−dijo sonriendo Anthony.

−Lo serás solo por dos años−dijo Scorpius solo para molestarlo.

−No importa−dijo y sus ojos brillaron−dos años son suficientes, no puedo creer que estoy en sexto año-dijo emocionado.

−Ya te estás volviendo viejo−dijo Scorpius.

−Cállate, eres solo un año menor que yo.

Así continuamos conversando con los chicos. Hasta que el tren se fue deteniendo poco a poco. Albus y Rose no habían vuelto, de seguro estaban ocupados con sus roles de perfectos, la lluvia se había tranquilizado un poco.

−Pobres los chicos de primero−dije cuando el tren se paro mientras miraba por la ventana donde azotaba la lluvia.

−Estarán bien−dijo sonriéndome Allison−Total Hagrid estará con ellos.

−Tienes razón−dije sonriéndole.

Nos fuimos moviendo entre la cantidad de estudiantes que se abrían paso para salir del tren y tomar los carruajes, en cuanto salimos la lluvia nos empapo totalmente. Corrimos para llegar al carruaje.

−¡Que fuerte llueve!−dijo Anthony una vez que estuvimos adentro del carruaje.

−En donde vivo llueve mas fuerte−dijo Allison, la cual no parecía nada sorprendida por la lluvia. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana, la lluvia caía fuertemente por la ventana del carruaje. Estornude, me había mojado mucho, ojala no me agarre un resfriado. Entonces sentí como alguien me tapaba con una capa. Voltee y me tope con Scorpius que me sonreía. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

−No quiero que te resfríes, enana−Sentí como se me venía la sangre a la cabeza, de seguro mis mejillas estarían del color de mi pelo para estos momentos.

−G-gracias S-scorp –dije tartamudeando. Este se limito a sonreírme hermosamente, el también se encontraba completamente empapado, y ya sé que estoy loca para decir esto pero se veía tan hermoso todo mojado. Ante este pensamiento sentí como me sonrojaba más. Vi como fruncía el seño y se acercaba a mí, yo retrocedí, entonces poso una mano en mi frente.

−Lils ¿Estás bien? Estas muy roja−saco su mano de mi frente−No tienes fiebre.

−Si estoy bien−dije intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible. Eso había sido muy vergonzoso. El carruaje paro y los cuatro bajamos y nos dirigimos rápidamente a la puerta del colegio. Muchos alumnos estornudaban y otros estaban completamente empapados.

−¡Están empapados!−dijo Rose completamente seca acercándose a nosotros y con un simple movimiento de varita nos seco−así esta mejor−dijo sonriendo para luego volver a irse. Busque con la mirada a Albus y lo encontré cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de perfecto.

Nos fuimos al gran salón comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Al poco tiempo llegaron Albus y Rose. Albus se sentó al lado de Scorpius y dejo escapar un suspiro.

−Estoy hambriento−dijo suspirando− espero que la selección no dure tanto.

−¿Cómo puedes decir eso?−dijo indignada Rose.

−¿Dónde está la profesora de Transformaciones?−pregunto Allison, todos volteamos a ver y como había dicho no estaba.

−A lo mejor está enferma−dije

−O a lo mejor se retiro−dijo Scorpius−ya estaba un poco mayor.

La selección comenzó. Y como siempre Gryffindor fue una de las casa con mas integrantes en ser seleccionados junto con Slytherin. Después de haber sido seleccionados todos los alumnos de primer año el banquete dio inicio. Era muy divertido ver a Hugo y a Albus que comían como si nunca hubieran comido antes en la vida, unos chicos de primer año los miraban asustados. Cuando el banquete termino la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie y comenzó a dar su discurso como todos los años:

−Como los antiguos alumnos sabrán está terminantemente prohibido ingresar en los terrenos del bosque prohibido−y así comenzó a decir cosas que todos los alumnos antiguos ya sabíamos puesto que solo los estudiantes de primer año le prestaban la debida atención−También hoy quería presentarle a su nuevo profesor de Transformaciones, claro si se digna a venir-dijo molesta la profesora McGonagall, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par−Veo que se digno a venir profesor.

Todos los del gran salón se pararon para ver al nuevo profesor pero como mi altura no me favorecía para poder ver bien. Bufe molesta y me volví a sentar, lo malo es que yo era muy curiosa por eso estaba tan molesta.

−No puedo ver nada−dijo Albus sentándose también.

−Lo siento profesora McGonagall-se escucho la voz del profesor, esa voz se me hacia familiar ¿Pero de donde?

−Todos los alumnos siéntense-Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se sentaron, solo pude ver la espalda del profesor. Su cabello era marrón pero de un momento a otro cambio a un azul eléctrico.

−Teddy-grito Albus, parándose y señalando a Teddy, el cual volteo y le sonrió.

−Señor Potter puede hacer el favor de sentarse−dijo la profesora McGonagall con una severa mirada, mi hermano se sentó rápidamente−Bueno, les presento al profesor Ted Lupin como bien dio a manifestar el Señor Potter−Vi como Albus se sonrojaba de la vergüenza− Así que deseo que todos sean amables con su nuevo Profesor−Vi como Teddy iba y se sentaba en su asiento al tiempo que cambiaba su pelo de un color lila, todos en el salón exclamaron de impresión, Teddy sonrió con satisfacción lo hacía para llamar la atención. Luego de una serie de nuevos anuncios, la profesora McGonagall termino y los alumnos se fueron retirando del gran salón.

−Al, vamos a saludar a Teddy.

−Lo siento Lily, pero tengo que guiar a los de primer año−dijo para luego gritar−los de primer año síganme−me dedico una última sonrisa y se fue seguido de los alumnos de primer año.

−¿Quién es Teddy?−pregunto Allison mirándome curiosa.

−Es mi hermano mayor−respondí sonriéndole, ella me miro curiosa.

−¿Tu hermano mayor no es James?

−Es que Teddy es como mi hermano−dije sonriéndole− es el ahijado de mi padre, perdió a sus padres en la guerra así que somos como su familia claro que sigue teniendo a su abuela pero viene a cenar con nosotros tres veces a la semana.

−Sí y tu padre quiere instalarme una habitación en la casa−dijo una voz detrás mío, voltee y vi a Teddy sonriendo.

−Teddy−dije inflando los cachetes−¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a enseñar en Hogwarts?

−Sorpresa−dijo sonriendo.

−Eres malo Ted Lupin−el ante esto solo comenzó a reír−¿Pero no era que querías ser Auror?

−Sí pero hice un acuerdo con McGonagall pues veras ella necesitaba un profesor de transformaciones urgente y ya sabes que siempre se me ha dado bien las transformaciones y me pidió que si podía ocupar el puesto yo le dije que sí pero solo podría durante un año mientras tanto ella intentaría conseguir a otra persona para ocupar el puesto−dijo sonriendo− además ya me gradué de la academia y Harry dice que puedo tomarme un año antes de comenzar a trabajar como Auror así que todo está en orden.

−Ya veo ¿pero sabes que el rol de profesor no va contigo?

−Si ya lo sé− dijo pasando una mano por su cabello que en ese momento era azul eléctrico, su color favorito.

−¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?−dijo Allison cuando Teddy cambio de color sus ojos.

−¿Te refieres a esto?−dijo haciendo que su cabello cambiara de color azul eléctrico a un rubio parecido al de Scorpius. Teddy amaba llamar la atención con respecto a su cambio de apariencia, le encantaba hacerlo pero a veces no podía controlarlo por ejemplo cuando se ponía enojado su cabello se volvió tan rojo como el mío y cuando estaba triste se volvía de un gris muy oscuro.

−Si a eso.

−Soy metamorfomago.

−¿Metamorfomago?−pregunto incrédula Allison.

−Sí, puedo cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad.

−¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

−Naci así, mi madre era metamorfomaga. Hola Scorpius−dijo Teddy de la nada, voltee y vi a Scorpius detrás mío frunciendo el ceño.

−Ted−dijo secamente Scorpius.

−¿Cómo se conocen?−pregunte.

−Somos primos−dijeron ambos al unisonó. Yo los mire con cara de confusión.

−Primos segundos−dijo Scorpius− Su madre y mi padre son primos hermanos.

PDV DE SCOPIUS

−¿Enserio?−dijo completamente sorprendida Lily−Debe ser genial tener un primo como Teddy−dijo sonriéndole a Ted o como ella le llamaba Teddy. Era cierto que éramos primos pero ninguno había interactuado con el otro, es mas mi abuela no le dirigía la palabra a su hermana. Solo sabía que existía porque una vez le pregunte a mi padre si tenía primos, ya que nunca había conocido a ninguno y me respondió que sí y me conto sobre Ted, pero nunca nos relacionamos. Los dos sabíamos del otro pero apenas nos cruzábamos la palabra creo que es por la tensión que hubo entre nuestras familias durante la guerra la cual separo a nuestra familia. Teddy solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Lily y luego me miro a mi.

−Bueno tienen que ir a su sala común− dijo Ted con un tono "profesional"−Enserio se los digo ¿No querrán que Gryffindor pierda puntos, verdad?−dijo seriamente. Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos rápidamente luego de despedirnos de Ted a la sala común.

−¡No puedo creer que Teddy sea nuestro profesor!−dijo emocionada Lily. Inconscientemente fruncí el ceño.

−Si ¡qué emoción!−dije sarcástico.

−¿Qué te pasa?−pregunto extrañada Lily.

−Nada−dije exasperado y entre en la sala común. No es que tuviera un problema con Ted solo es que me enfurece ver lo emocionada que esta Lily con su llegada…

PDV DE LILY

−¿Qué le pasara?−le dije a Allison

−¿Qué será?−dijo sarcásticamente, yo la mire extrañada−Es obvio que esta celoso de ti−dijo suspirando.

−Claro que no, el nunca estaría celoso ¿Además de que tendría que estarlo? Teddy es como mi hermano…

−Pero él no sabe eso−dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco, esto era ridículo Scorpius nunca estaría celoso de mi−Por Merlín Lily ese chico se derrite por ti y no te das cuenta.

−Claro que no Allison−dije mirándola− nunca se enamoraría de mí solo me ve como la hermana de su mejor amigo−dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa la cual flaqueo al instante.

−Pero Lily en el tren cuando abrazaste a Anthony, Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada, además codeo a Albus cuando dijo que si las miradas matasen ya estaría…

−Basta, no quiero hablar del tema−me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a Allison parada en medio de la sala común. No quería escuchar eso, no quiero plantearme cosas que nunca sucederán, no quiero creer en cuentos de hadas y finales felices. Saque de mi baúl mi pijama y cuando me termine de vestir me di cuenta que no le había devuelto la capa a Scorpius, me acosté en mi cama e inhale el olor de la capa, la cual aún conservaba el olor de su dueño, no podía ser cierto lo que decía Allison. El solo me ve como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo como nada más ¿Cómo podría verme como algo más? No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas aunque inconscientemente me las creo…

**Bueno creo que me quedo bien. Por favor dejen sus rw aunque sea un Me gusta jaja. Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Que bueno que te parece que este mejorando la historia, no dudes en hacerme saber tus opiniones. Gracias**


	8. Pequeñas dificultades

**Los personajes ni los lugares me pertenecen todos fueron creados por J. .**

**Pequeñas dificultades**

PDV DE LILY

Desperté temprano y me vestí lentamente para luego despertar a Allison y bajar a desayunar.

− ¿A qué hora me despertaste?−dijo Allison bostezando cuando entramos al gran salón−esto esta vacio.

−Eres exagerada−dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa de Gryffindor−Es verdad que hay pocos estudiantes pero no está vacío, además está el amor de tu vida−dije bromeando al ver a mi hermano sentado hablando felizmente con Scorpius.

−Si y el tuyo también−yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

−Mejor cierra la boca

−Tu comenzaste Lils

−Hola chicas−dijo Albus sonriéndonos− Conseguiste despertar a Allison temprano Lily−dijo bromeando, siempre me quejaba de que esta era muy dormilona y que jamás se despertaba a la primera.

−Enserio es difícil−dije inflando los cachetes mientras me sentaba−es que como sueña con su amado no se quiere despertar−dije bromeando, sonreí de satisfacción al ver como su cara se teñía de carmesí. No pude evitar notar que Albus fruncía el seño.

−Lily−dijo completamente roja

−Pero si es verdad−dije haciéndome la inocente.

−Bueno pero yo no soy la que habla dormida−dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos−ya estoy harta de escuchar "Te amo".

−Cállate−dije sonrojándome−yo no hablo dormida.

−Si lo haces−dijeron Albus y Allison al unisonó. Me cruce de brazos molesta, no hablaba dormida bueno a lo mejor si claro si uno está dormida no se oye así misma así que ¿Cómo saberlo?

−Hola chicos−dijo Rose sonriendo, llevando un libro enorme entre sus manos.

−¿Y eso?−pregunto Scorpius.

−Lectura ligera−dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

−Si eso es ligera no me imagino lo que es una lectura pesada−dijo Albus sonriendo a mi prima

−Ja ja muy gracioso, que tu no leas Al no quiere decir que todos seamos como vos−dijo sentándose.

−¿Y de que se trata tu libro?

−Es sobre la guerra en la cual participaron nuestros padres−dijo encogiéndose los hombros− ya sabes que la familia no habla mucho de la guerra así que querría saber cómo realmente pasaron los magos, el innombrable y sus seguidores torturaban a los muggles, nadie estaba seguro y el temor a que la marca tenebrosa apareciera en el techo de tu casa era lo que todo el mundo temía. Ven Lily mira esto−me acerque al libro donde aparecía una foto− ¿reconoces al hombre en la foto?

−Si es el Tío George−dije encogiéndome los hombros. Vi como Rose negaba con la cabeza

−Es el Tío Fred−Vi más detenidamente la foto, no podía notar ninguna diferencia entre mis tíos, salvo que Tío George perdió su oreja en la guerra y que mi Tío Fred aun la conservaba antes de morir, sonreí melancólicamente siempre había querido conocer a mi Tío Fred siempre decían que él y mi Tío George eran inseparables, cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de mi tío todo el mundo entraba en una fase melancólica para luego recordar todas las andanzas y travesuras de él y mi Tío George−¿Por qué hay una foto del Tío Fred?

−Hay una lista de los muertos en la guerra, de ambos bandos al listado lo siguen fotos. Mira estos son los padres de Teddy−dijo Rose señalándome una foto donde efectivamente aparecía una mujer de cabello rosa chicle sonriendo cálidamente al lado de un señor con aspecto de cansancio, pelo marrón oscuro el cual también sonreía pero en cambio este miraba a su esposa, la cual acariciaba un pequeño vientre−Esta foto se tomo en medio de la guerra−mire con el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius jugaba con su comida con la mirada clavada en su plato, siempre se ponía mal cuando se hablaba de la guerra, el admiraba mucho a su padre pero el hecho de que haya cometido el error de unirse a los mortifagos y que hasta el día de hoy cargara con la marca lo decepcionaba, no le gustaba tener que cargar con los errores de su familia aunque siempre mantuvo la postura que su padre era una persona excepcional y que no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Aunque sabía por Albus que Scorpius mantenía una relación poco estrecha con su abuelo Lucius Malfoy.

−Creo que la guerra es algo que nunca sabremos verdaderamente como es−dije mirando a Rose−muchas personas sufrieron y protegieron a sus familias y amigos incluso hasta la muerte−vi como Scorpius alzaba la mirada−muchas personas también hicieron grandes sacrificios y tomaron decisiones muy duras que iban en contra de sus ideales solo para rescatar a sus familias−vi como Scorpius sonreía, mi padre me había contado la verdadera historia de Draco Malfoy aunque estuvo mal lo que hizo protegió a su familia del embrollo que se había metido−No creo que esos sentimientos los encuentres en un simple libro Rose−la aludida me miro curiosa para luego sonreír.

−Creo que tienes razón, pero no esta de mas leer para informarse de sucesos relevantes en la historia−suspire.

−Bueno, lo intente−dije sonriendo a mi prima. El profesor Neville se acercaba repartiendo los horarios.

−Buenos días chicos−dijo sonriéndonos mientras nos entregaba los respectivos horarios.

−Buenos días profesor−dije sonriéndole para luego ver rápidamente mi horario.

−Que aburrido tenemos hoy Historia de la Magia−dijo bufando Albus.

−Nosotras tenemos hoy transformaciones−dije sonriendo.

−Nosotros recién tenemos transformaciones al final de la semana−dijo Rose suspirando.

−Que pena quería ver como Teddy hacia el ridículo−dijo Albus

−No seas malo−dije bufando−Teddy lo hará muy bien−dije no muy segura.

−Ya sabes lo poco profesional que es Teddy, Lily−dijo Rose

−Lo va a hacer bien, debe haber madurado un poco en la academia de Aurores

−Lo dudo−dijo Albus− al final sacara al Teddy que todos conocemos−dijo.

−Al revoltoso Teddy−dijo Rose

−Son muy malos−dije cruzándome de brazos

−¿A que hora tienes transformaciones?

−A la segunda con los Hufflepuff's

−Nosotros tenemos transformaciones los viernes a la última hora con los Slytherins−dijo Rose haciendo una mueca.

−Lo que me faltaba−dijo Scorpius mirando su horario−hoy tenemos doble clase de pociones también con los Slytherins.

−Que no quieres ver a tus serpientes−dijo Albus riendo

− ¿Tus serpientes?−pregunto Rose arqueando las cejas

−A pesar de que Scorp terminara en Gryffindor las chicas de Slytherin se mueren por el dicen que es el chico malo por no seguir "la tradición" de su familia−dijo Albus riéndose.

−Es el encanto Malfoy−dijo bufando Scorpius pero solo consiguió más risas de Albus.

−Es que tendrían que ver a esas chicas parecen que quieren comerlo con la mirada−sentí como los celos comenzaron a florecer, Scorpius tenía un gran público femenino a sus espaldas bien podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera rendida a sus pies casi todas las chicas de la escuela estaban locas por él y yo no era la excepción, había caído en el "encanto Malfoy"−pero la única chica que le gusta no le da ni bola−dijo riéndose, Scorpius golpeo a mi hermano en las costillas por el ultimo comentario que había hecho, tenía las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

−Y ¿Quién es tu chica misteriosa?−dijo Rose sonriendo burlonamente.

−Nadie−dijo seriamente y sin más se levanto de la mesa y salió del salón comedor. Scorpius quería a alguien, no podía sacarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza, le gustaba alguien y esa idiota no le correspondía ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo? _Mejor para ti-_escuche la voz de mi conciencia, pero no era mejor para mí no es lindo ver a la persona que uno quiere sufrir por amor, aunque no te guste la idea que salga con otra persona que no seas vos quieres verlo feliz. Mi mente era una batalla de pensamientos, de contradicciones.

−Lily−dijo en voz baja Allison al ver que no hablaba.

−Luego te veo−dije levantándome. No sabía dónde iba pero lo que quería era despejar mi mente mis pasos me dirigieron al lago, me recosté en un árbol que había cerca del lago, cerré los ojos y deje que la naturaleza me envolviera.

−Hola−abrí los ojos y levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos grises que tan bien conocía.

−Hola Scorp−dije sonriéndome.

−A veces tu hermano se pasa de la raya−dijo sentándose a mi lado.

−Ya lo creo−le dije−pero ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?−no pude evitar preguntarle, el me miro curioso.

−Si−dijo en un susurro.

−Y como sabes que no te corresponde−dije abrazando mis pierna y mirando hacia el lago.

−Porque ella misma admitió que le gustaba alguien enfrente mío−dijo mirando también el lago, escuche como suspiraba.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

La luz del sol chocaba contra el pelo de Lily y creaba una visión hipnótica, suspire y me dedique a ver el lago.

− ¿Sabes quién es el chico que le gusta?−Pregunto Lily

−No pero debe ser un idiota

−No deberías rendirte−dijo mirándome, yo la mire con cierto toque de curiosidad en mis ojos−no deberías dejarla ir tan fácilmente−dijo parándose y haciéndome una señal de despedida con la mano, la seguí con la mirada.

−No lo hare−No importaba si Lily no me correspondía no me rendiría tan fácilmente…

PDV DE LILY

−No deberías dejarla ir tan fácilmente−dije parándome, no podía seguir a su lado y hablar de la dichosa chica, hice con mi mano un gesto de despedida y comencé a caminar hacia el castillo.

−No lo hare−dijo Scorpius en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que yo lo oyera, una lagrima rebelde resbalo por mi mejilla ¡que madura eres Lily Potter! Limpie la lagrima que se había escapado, esa era la única que iba a salir de mis ojos, estaba decidida a seguir peleando por él, uno nunca pierde las esperanzas ¿no?

Al entrar al castillo vi a Allison hablando animadamente con Albus, los dos me vieron y me saludaron con la mano, les di el encuentro.

−Tenemos que ir a Encantamientos−me dijo Allison, yo asentí con la cabeza.

−Lils−dijo Albus−Haz visto al oxigenado−dijo refiriéndose a Scorpius.

−Si, está en el lago y está molesto contigo.

−Bueno voy a ver si se le pasa−dijo Albus dirigiéndose a los terrenos del colegio−chau chicas.

− ¿De que hablaban? –pregunte divertida a Allison.

−De Quiddicth, sabes este año quiero intentar entrar, hay un puesto vacante para cazador ¿verdad?

−Si, no creo que tengas inconveniente con la prueba, lo difícil para Anthony será encontrar nuevos golpeadores, son muy difíciles de conseguir ¿sabes? Tienen que ser fuertes.

−Ojala pueda entrar−dijo Allison yo le sonreí, le había infundido amor hacia el Quiddicth hasta le había enseñado a jugar y es muy buena, un talento innato considerando que es hija de muggles.

−Tranquila lo vas a hacer bien

− ¿Cuándo son las pruebas?

−Anthony no ha dicho nada, pero conociéndolo debe ser lo antes posible.

−Lils ¿Estas bien?−me pregunto preocupada.

−Si ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?−pregunte sonriéndole ella suspiro aliviada.

−Ven vamos o vamos a llegar tarde a clases−yo asentí con la cabeza.

La clase fue algo tediosa ya que la compartíamos con los de Ravenclaw no es que me cayeran mal ni nada es mas era agradable compartir clases con Lorcan y Lysander, pero alguno ravenclaw's sobre todo las chicas quiere llamar demasiado la atención con respecto a su inteligencia. Cuando termino la segunda clase me dirigí emocionada hacia la clase de transformaciones ansiosa de ver el desempeño de Teddy como profesor.

Cuando llegamos al aula Teddy no se encontraba aun, ya estábamos todos los alumnos pero no había rastro de Teddy.

−Siempre llega tarde−dijo bufando un alumno de Slytherin−dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y vi a un lobo sentado en el escritorio mirándonos curiosos.

−Buenos días profesor Lupin−dije sonriendo al lobo, el cual se convirtió en humano otra vez.

−Buenos días, señorita Potter−dijo Teddy sonriéndome−creo que fue la única en reconocer a un animago 10 puntos para Gryffindor, Buenos días alumnos como todos sabrán soy el profesor Lupin y estoy aquí para enseñarles transformaciones, hoy vamos a hablar sobre los animagos ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar la clase?−dijo cambiando su color de pelo a un tono naranja parecido al pelo de los Weasley estaba nervioso, cuando su pelo de ponía de color naranja significaba nerviosismo. Andrew, el mejor amigo de Hugo levanto la mano−Si, Señor…−dijo Teddy viendo la lista.

−Sweeney−dijo Andrew

−Si, señor Sweeney−dijo Teddy sonriendo.

−¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

−¿Qué cosa?

−Cambiar el color de su pelo−dijo Andrew.

−Eso es porque soy metamorfomago−dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de los alumnos−¿Hay alguien que sepa lo que es un metamorfomago?−pregunto, Hugo, Allison y yo levantamos la mano− Si, señorita Marshall.

−Un metamorfomago es un mago que puede cambiar su aspecto bajo su voluntad.

−Muy bien 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

−¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?−pregunto un alumno de Slytherin

−Naci así, mi madre era metamorfomaga así que lo herede de ella, no se puede aprender a ser metamorfomago pero aunque crean que es fantástico no lo es, por ejemplo hay veces que no puedo controlar mis cambios.

−¿Cuándo ocurre eso?−pregunto una alumna de Slytherin

−Bueno es cuando mis sentimientos son muy fuertes, cuando me molesto o me pongo nervioso a veces cuando me deprimo.

−Si yo pudiera elegir mi apariencia no escogería tener el pelo naranja no quisiera que me confundieran con los Weasley−dijo Alexa Parkinson y su grupo de amigas comenzaron a reírse.

−Si insulta una vez más a mi familia−dijo Teddy poniéndose serio, vi como su pelo y sus ojos se ponían rojos estaba molesto− Créame que no dudare en castigarla−dijo sonriendo, su pelo volvía a ser de color azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaba y sus ojos color miel.

−¿Su familia?−pregunto incrédula Alexa

−Como lo escucho−dijo seriamente Teddy.

−Pero si su apellido es Lupin−dijo un alumno de Gryffindor.

−Mis padres murieron en la guerra−dijo seriamente, era raro escuchar a Teddy hablar de sus padres−mi padrino me ayudo a seguir adelante y me conto como un miembro más de su familia.

−¿Su padrino es un Weasley?−pregunto con cara de asco Arabelle una de las amigas de Alexa.

−No−dijo negando con la cabeza, todos los miraron con cara de curiosidad− bueno, sigamos con la clase.

−¿Quién es su padrino?−pregunto un chico de Slytherin. Teddy suspiro, no lo iban a dejar en paz hasta que lo diga.

−Harry Potter−dijo Teddy mirando al salón−Y no se habla más del tema−Todos lo miraron con cara de sorprendidos−Bueno ¿alguien sabe lo que son los animagos?−Hugo, un chico de Slytherin y yo levantamos la mano.

−Si−dijo Teddy dándole la palabra al chico de Slytherin.

−Los animagos es un mago o bruja con la habilidad mágica de transformarse en alguna especie de animal.

−Bien 10 puntos para Slytherins−dijo Teddy−Para ser animago se requieren bastantes años de estudio y preparación. A la hora de lograr convertirse en animago debe prestarse un registro en la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, donde se dan todos los datos sobre el animal en que se es capaz de tomar la forma. Especie, raza, tamaño, rasgo, etc.

−Y usted es un amigo

−Exacto recién el año pasado pude convertirme en uno, como se habrán dado cuenta soy el animago de un lobo.

−¿Uno escoge de que animal quiere transformarse?

−Depende mucho del mago en cuestión, pero si.

−¿Y usted decidió convertirse en un lobo?

−Si−dijo sonriendo Teddy

−¿Por qué?

−Por mi padre, bueno pero dejemos de lado eso−dijo sonriendo Teddy−Bueno quiero que abran su libro en la pagina 13 y vean los animagos registrados−Todos abrimos la pagina 13.

−¿La profesora McGonagall es un animago?−dijo sorprendido Andrew.

−Si, Señor Sweeney y no debería sorprenderse la profesora McGonagall es una excelente bruja con respecto a las transformaciones, de hecho ella fue quien me ayudo a convertirme en animago.

La clase de Teddy siguió sin ningún inconveniente, por suerte Albus no tuvo la razón esta vez…

**Bueno acá esta el capitulo prometido si llegaron hasta aquí bien pueden dejar un rw, bueno ojala que lo disfruten. Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y si es más fácil sobre Teddy va a tener mucho protagonismo en la historia es que me encanta no puedo evitar involucrarlo jeje. Gracias espero tu rw**

**BellatrixBlackRiddle**

**Que bueno que te guste actualizo todos los miércoles. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic…**


	9. El deber de todo buen amigo

**El deber de todo buen amigo**

PDV DE ALBUS

Sé que me había pasado un poco esta mañana al bromear a Scorpius sobre que Lily no le correspondiera ¡pero esto ya es el colmo! No me habla, me evita y cuando vamos a clases en vez de sentarse al lado mío como siempre se va al lado de Rose ¿Y con quien me tengo que sentar yo? Con la rara de Mellisa Gringell, no es que discrimine a las personas ni nada de eso pero de verdad era muy rara pero no del tipo de personas que se puede aguantar como la tía Luna, no Mellisa era otro tipo, del tipo insoportable cada cosa que diga lo vuelve en algo sumamente raro o vergonzoso no se puede mantener una sola conversación con ella sin que termines asqueado o avergonzado. Cuando termino la clase de historia de la magia me pare y me fui directo a Scorpius.

− ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?−dije exasperado, el me miro fríamente para luego seguir guardando sus cosas.

−Deberías saberlo

−Por Merlín Scorpius ya te dije que lo siento.

−No vale nada sentirlo

−Scorpius se que no tuve que decirlo enfrente a ella pero ¿quieres parar? Además no es nada malo solo fue una simple broma.

− ¿Que tal te sentirías si digo que la única chica de la cual estas enamorado no te da ni la hora enfrente a esa chica?−dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

−Scorpius…

−Solo cállate Albus. Nunca te lo tuve que haber contado para comenzar−dijo saliendo del salón de clases.

−Claro que me tenías que contar somos amigo ¿no?−dije sonriéndole.

−Hay veces en la que te pasas−dijo mirándome− ¿Por qué tenias que decirlo enfrente de ella?−dijo pasando una mano por su cabello y mandándolo hacia atrás− Además no sabes cómo me siento−dijo suspirando.

−Si lo sé−dije posando mi mirada al suelo− no ser correspondido es lo peor que hay…

−No es solo eso−dijo suspirando−nada no lo vas a entender−dijo para luego volver a caminar me apresure para alcanzarlo.

− ¿Qué es lo que no voy a entender?

−Mira esto es muy difícil para mí−dijo suspirando− mira tus padres no les importaría si salieras con una hija de muggles o con una sangre impura−vi que torcía el gesto al escuchar esa palabra−tú no sabes que harían mis padres si se llegan a enterar, no saben cómo se pusieron cuando quede en Gryffindor…

−Pero a ti no te importa el Status de sangre.

−Ves, no lo entiendes. Desde que era niño mis padres, mis abuelos, todas las personas alrededor mío me enseñaron que lo peor de lo peor era involucrarse con personas que no fueran sangre pura. Pero yo solo me di cuenta que estaban equivocados pero aun así no puedo hacerme la vista gorda ni nada de eso, son mi familia no quiero decepcionarlo. Soy hijo único en mi reside el apellido Malfoy en mi depende que mi familia siga siendo "pura"−dijo escupiendo con odio la palabra, vi como cerraba con fuerza los puños.

−Pero…

−Igual no pude evitarlo−dijo clavando la mirada al suelo−No pude evitar quererla. Intenté no sabes cuánto de olvidarla hay veces que sigo haciéndolo pero siempre llego al mismo resultado un enorme fracaso.

−Pero Scorpius la sangre no es lo que importa si no la persona−vi como sonreía tristemente

−Intenta decirle eso a mi padre, jamás me perdonaría si llegara a salir con Lily. Mejor vamos o nos perderemos el almuerzo−dijo y continuo caminando, me quede parado en mi lugar por algunos segundos para luego ir detrás de él, yo sabía más que nadie como Scorpius amaba a su familia y como admiraba a su padre, como lo respetaba y hacia cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Pero supongo que hay cosas que no puede hacer como cerrar su corazón, antes de entrar al gran salón, lo detuve tocando su hombro.

−Está bien solo date el valor de amar−dije sonriéndole para luego entrar al gran salón, sonreí divertido al ver que Scorpius seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado absorto en sus pensamiento−Ey Oxigenado ¿No vienes?−el levanto la vista y me sonrió para luego darme el encuentro e ir juntos a la mesa de Gryffindor.

−Gracias, Al…

−No hay de que para eso estamos los amigos−dije sonriéndole nos sentamos enfrente al Rose la cual estaba leyendo un libro "que raro"−Hay veces que pienso que los libros son otra parte de su cuerpo.

−Ja ja que gracioso−dijo con sarcasmo

−Por lo menos a la hora de comer puede parar de comer−dije sirviéndome pastel de carne. Ella automáticamente cerró el libro.

−Tienes razón es de mala educación leer a la hora de comer−dijo sirviéndose lo que iba a comer−Ey Scorpius ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

−Si−dijo mientras bebía jugo de calabaza.

− ¿Quién es tu chica misteriosa?−ante esta pregunta Scorpius casi escupe todo su jugo.

−N-nadie−dijo tartamudeando

−Scorpius−dijo exasperada Rose− ¿La conozco?

−Si−dijo en una voz casi audible

− ¿Esta en Gryffindor?

−Si−Rose abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa pero Scorpius la callo−No importa quién me guste Rose así que para de preguntar−dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

−Aguafiestas

−Mira quién habla−dijo sarcástico.

−Sabes que si no confías en mi no me lo digas−dijo exasperada.

−Bueno−dijo Scorpius sin inmutarse

−Hay veces que no te soporto−dijo Rose molesta para luego pararse.

− ¿Y ahora que le paso?−dijo Hugo sentándose en el lugar que acababa de dejar su hermana.

−Lo de siempre−dijo Scorpius− como siempre quiso saber qué es lo que pasa y como no puede obtener la respuesta se molesta.

− ¿Y ahora que quiso saber?−dijo Lily quien había llegado con Hugo y Allison.

−A quien le gus…−dije pero me calle porque Scorpius me golpeo la costilla

−Nada importante−dijo y me dirigió una mirada significativa

PDV DE LILY

−Hola chicos−dijo Andrew el mejor amigo de Hugo−Ey, Allison te quería preguntar algo−dijo Andrew sonriéndole encantadoramente− como ya sabrás el sábado es nuestra primera visita Hogsmeade y me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir conmigo−dijo nerviosamente no pude evitar notar como Albus fruncía el ceño enormemente y apretaba su vaso con mucha fuerza tanto que no dudo de no haber sido por Scorpius que en ese momento había agarrado su mano hubiera roto el vaso. Sonreí estaba celoso.

−Si, claro−dijo Allison sonriéndole. Albus en ese mismo momento se levanto y salió del gran salón pero los únicos que nos dimos cuenta de eso al parecer fuimos Scorpius y yo, ya que Allison y Andrew estaban muy ocupados hablando y Hugo demasiado ocupado con su comida. Scorpius sin decir nada se paro y se fue por la misma dirección que mi hermano. Me dirigí hacia Allison.

− ¿Viste eso?

−Que cosa

−Lo que acaba de ocurrir…

−No, ¿Me puedes acompañar a la lechucería? tengo que escribir una carta a mis padres.

−Si claro

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Estaba buscando a Albus por todo el colegio pero no lo encontraba, estaba realmente preocupado de seguro "mi querido amigo" está teniendo un ataque de rabia en estos momentos. Me dirigí a la torre de astronomía y escuche un golpe y después un grito. Entre y vi a Albus agarrándose su pierna con dolor por haber pateado una mesa la cual esta tendida en el suelo.

−Sabia que ibas a estar en un ataque de rabia−dije recostándome en una pared

−No es gracioso.

−No, no lo es. ¿Qué te pasa?

− ¿No es obvio?

−Si, un poco−dije sonriendo arrogantemente.

−Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, no lo entiendes.

− ¿No lo entiendo?−dije arqueando las cejas−déjame hacerte acordar que soy yo al cual no me corresponden.

−Bueno ya somos dos

−No−dije negando con mi cabeza− a ella le gustas, créeme solo acepto la invitación porque piensa que nadie más la invitara.

−No a ella le gusta el, porque si no le gustara le hubiera rechazado he ido con Lily.

−Enserio te lo digo Al−dije exasperado−ella te quiere.

−Déjame solo−bufe y me fui esto se tenía que solucionar lo antes posible afortunadamente yo sé como…

PDV DE LILY

Creo que a mi hermano le gustas−dije sonriendo complacida.

−Si claro, el nunca se enamoraría de mí solo me ve como la mejor amiga de su hermanita−dijo bufando no pude evitar sonreír al ver que Allison se encontraba en mi misma situación.

−Para mí está claro aunque no creo que Al se te proponga es muy tímido y mira que quedo en Gryffindor pero las chicas no son sus fuertes.

−Lily−dijo Allison−no quiero que me des falsas esperanzas.

−Tu me la diste primero.

−Pero eso es porque es obvio que te quiere−dijo cruzándose de brazos.

−No lo sé−dije jugando con mi pelo− pero la cosa es que si no me quiere que se cuide porque no me voy a dar por vencida.

−Das miedo.

−No solo que a veces tener esperanza es bueno ¿No crees?, dale Allison anímate a soñar.

−Mejor vámonos que quiero entregar mi carta−puse mis ojos en blanco a veces Allison podía ser tan testaruda, era obvio que mi hermano se derretía por ella, bueno no tan obvio porque no me había dado cuenta hasta esta mañana pero igual conozco muy bien a Albus para darme cuenta de cuando le gusta alguien.

−Pero Allison tenias que ver cuando Andrew te pidió que salieras con el casi rompe el vaso de los celos.

−Se acabo el tema−dijo seria mientras subía las escaleras. Suspire rendida como había dicho antes Allison era demasiado testaruda.

−Pero Allison…

−Lily−escuche que alguien grite, me di la vuelta y vi a Scorpius sonriéndome− ¿Podemos hablar?

−No te preocupes por mí, te veo después−dijo Allison subiendo por la escalera. Scorpius espero que ella desapareciera al doblar por un pasillo antes de volver a hablar.

−Por accidente escuche su conversación−Yo fruncí el seño, conocía demasiado bien el "por accidente" Albus y James siempre lo usaba−Bueno escuche su conversación−dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos−y la cosa es que tienes razón.

− ¿Razón en qué?

−Que Albus se gusta de Allison−dijo en voz baja.

−Lo sabia−dije gritando

−No grites−dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca y mirando por si alguien había escuchado mi triunfal grito.

−Perdón−dije cuando saco su mano de mi boca.

−No importa, la cosa es que Albus es demasiado testarudo como para hacerme caso. No sabes las veces que le dicho que Allison se gustaba de él.

−Y Allison no se queda atrás…

−Si por eso como buenos mejores amigos tenemos que ayudarlos.

−Pero ¿como?

−Ven te explico…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Agradecimientos a:**

**Rose Jean Black por el apoyo de siempre**


	10. No te queda de otra

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**No te queda de otra**

−Bueno dime ¿Qué tienes planeado?−mire a los costados asegurándome que no estuviera nadie.

−Bueno, como sabrás Allison tiene una cita con Andrew…

−Estaba ahí cuando se lo pidió−dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco− ¿podes ir al grano?

−Si, claro perdón−dije pasando una mano por mi pelo−Bueno esa cita no es una desventaja−ella miro arqueando sus cejas.

−Claro que es una desventaja.

−No, si sabemos cómo aprovecharla−dije sonriendo torcidamente−Albus obviamente va a querer seguir de cerca todo el día a Allison y arrastrarme al lado de él, pero el sábado voy a comer una pastilla vomitiva así lo obligare a ir solo…

−Albus tiene la capa invisible de mi papá. Si o si va a usarla para espiar a Allison y así salirse con la suya.

−No, si se la escondemos y ahí viene la siguiente fase del plan. Esconderé la capa de Albus, en la buscara desesperado por todo nuestra habitación pero no la encontrara porque la vamos a esconder en tu cuarto−dije sonriendo.

−No, en mi cuarto no−dijo Lily−sería el segundo lugar donde buscaría, tu consigue la capa y yo me encargo de esconderla.

−Bueno como decía Albus tendrá que irse sin su capa y sin mí. Pero lo que no sabe es que encontrara a Allison sola y sin cita.

− ¿Cómo?

−Después de sacarle a Albus su capa, la usare para poner una píldora vomitiva en el desayuno de Andrew.

−Pero…

−Lily−dije seriamente−No es la gran cosa solo vomitara, bueno entonces Allison tendrá que ir sola a Hogsmeade.

−Pero si Andrew la deja plantada lo único que va a hacer es pedirme que la acompañe como dijimos antes que él le invitara.

−Por eso dirás que estas enferma con dolor de estomago.

−No es demasiado sospechoso que todos nos enfermemos−dijo exasperada.

−No porque nosotros dos cenaremos el viernes lo mismo y nos aseguraremos que ninguno de ellos coma lo mismo que nosotros así diremos que fue la comida−dije encogiéndome los hombros- es un plan perfecto.

−No del todo, ¿No crees que si Allison es plantada no va a querer volver a la sala común en vez de ir a Hogsmeade?

−No porque si lo olvidas Allison es hija de muggles sería la primera vez que vería Hogsmeade, si nosotros que somos hijos de magos también nos emocionamos imagínate ella. No va a dejar de ir a su primera visita solo porque su cita se enfermo.

−Bueno tienes razón. ¿Pero cómo nos aseguraremos que salga como lo planeado?

−Por eso la capa es algo fundamental en nuestro plan, nos encenderemos debajo de la capa y lo seguiremos hasta Hogsmeade.

−Bueno no es la manera que esperaba ir a mi primera visita a Hogsmeade pero está bien−dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

−Por supuesto, estarás conmigo todo el día ¿Sabes cuantas chicas mueren por estar en tu lugar?−dije bromeando, ella se rio aunque no pudo ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

−Si un montón−dijo ella siguiéndome el juego.

−Si−dije asintiendo con la cabeza− ¿Tu también estas en ese grupo, Lily?−dije acercándome a ella, sus mejillas enrojecieron hasta tal punto que se podía comparar con su cabello, sonreía arrogantemente.

−Saca esa sonrisa arrogante de tu cara, Malfoy−dijo Lily intentando sonar normal cosa que salió demasiado fingida puesto que me di cuenta.

− ¿Por qué nerviosa Potter?−dije acercándome mas a ella. Iba a decir algo más pero justo alguien me tenía que interrumpir.

−Scorp−dijo Albus corriendo hacia nosotros−Tenemos que ir a Encantamientos−dijo sonriéndonos, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

−Bueno, nos vemos después enana−dije tocándole la cabeza ella inflo los cachetes infantilmente−Siempre apareces en el mejor momento−dije molesto a Albus.

− ¿Cómo?−pregunto

−Nada Al, nada…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

El sábado llego volando e hicimos acorde a lo planeado, Scorpius y yo habíamos comido lo mismo en la cena el día anterior y fingimos estar enfermos. Estábamos dirigiéndonos al gran salón bajo la capa para poner la pastilla vomitiva en el desayuno de Andrew.

−Espero que no le vomite encima−dije susurrando.

−No creo que lo haga−dijo Scorpius en el mismo tono usado anteriormente por mí. Nos fuimos acercando lentamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban desayunando Hugo, Allison, Andrew y un molesto Albus.

Nos fuimos acercándonos lentamente ya estábamos tan cerca que hasta podíamos oír su conversación.

−Así que Lily se enfermo−dijo Albus.

−Si−dijo Allison−dice que fue por la comida de ayer.

−Scorpius también se puso mal−dijo Albus suspirando. Me daba penar ver a mi hermano así tan solo pero estoy segura que si supiera lo que estábamos haciendo nos agradecería.

Scorpius fue acercándose lentamente al vaso de Andrew y deposito la píldora con sumo cuidado por suerte nadie se dio cuenta, nos alejamos un poco por las dudas, uno nunca sabe. Vi como Andrew tomaba su jugo de calabaza con total seguridad sin saber lo que estaba por pasar automáticamente cerré los ojos, no querría ver lo estaba por ocurrir, escuche como Scorpius reía por lo bajo, así que abrí los ojos y lo mire con el seño fruncido. No se estaba riendo de Andrew ni nada por lo parecido sino de cómo había reaccionado al ver que Andrew tomaba el jugo, automáticamente puse mi mano en su boca y le hice una señal para que se callara, el asintió con la cabeza así que seguimos observando, vi como Andrew se ponía pálido y se levantaba corriendo ante la atónica mirada de todos. Hugo se ofreció para ver qué era lo que pasaba con Andrew así que se levanto y se fue, quedando así solos Albus y Allison.

− ¿Crees que este bien?−pregunto Allison preocupada. Albus bufo.

−Debes estar preocupada ¿Por qué no vas a ver como esta tu noviecito?−Allison puso sus ojos en blanco.

−No es mi novio, además no quiero que me vomite encima.

− ¿Entonces porque aceptaste una cita con él?

−Porque me lo pidió−dijo Allison encogiendo sus hombros.

−Entonces si un ogro viene y te pregunta si quieres salir con él, le vas a decir que si solo porque te lo pregunto.

−Dije que si porque es mi amigo así que íbamos a pasar un buen rato a pesar que de que no esté interesada en el emocionalmente−dijo con un tono de voz muy parecido al de Rose.

−Hmp−musito Albus. Al poco rato regreso Hugo disculpándose de parte de Andrew no poder ir con ella a Hogsmeade y sin más se fue con un grupo de amigos.

−Bueno, creo que tendré que volver a la sala común−dijo Allison y se despidió de Albus con la mano. Scorpius y yo reaccionamos en el instante teníamos que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Scorpius agarro mi mano y nos fuimos rápidamente donde estaba Albus. Scorpius lanzo la capa sobre él.

− ¿Pero qué…?

−Albus sos un idiota−dije inflando los cachetes. Albus nos miraba sin entender.

− ¿No te das cuenta que pusimos todo a tu disposición para impedir que Allison salga con Andrew y de paso salga contigo?

− ¿Ustedes pusieron a Andrew así?−Scorpius y yo asentimos con la cabeza− ¿Por qué?

−Porque son unos tontos que no se dan cuenta que su amor es correspondido−dije exasperada. Vi como Albus abría los ojos de sorpresa, entonces rápidamente salió de debajo de la capa y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Allison, Scorpius y yo lo seguimos.

Vi como Albus agarraba a Allison del brazo y la tiraba hacia él, ella totalmente sorprendida lo miraba atónica, el agarro su cara entre sus manos y la beso firmemente y sin ninguna duda. Allison se encontraba tan paralizada que tardo un tiempo en corresponder.

−Somos unos genios−dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

−Si−dije también sonriéndole.

Vimos como se iban agarrados de la mano hacia la entrada del colegio en camino a Hogsmeade.

−Creo que tu hermano se olvido de nosotros−dijo sonriendo Scorpius, yo asentí con la cabeza−creo que ya no necesitamos esto−dijo mientras guardaba la capa−luego se la doy a Albus, ey por lo menos ya no tienes que ir a tu primera visita a Hogsmeade debajo de una capa pero tendrás que conformártela yendo conmigo−dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual acepte.

−Bueno tendré que aceptar, no me queda de otra ¿no?

−No, no te queda de otra

**Bueno creo que me quedo bien, gracias por el apoyo a:**

**Rose Jean Black**


	11. Un color diferente

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Un cambio de color**

Sonreí divertido al ver la cara que ponía Lily cuando ingresábamos a Honeydukes, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción como una niña en una juguetería. Vio como me reía por lo bajo y frunció el ceño.

−No te burles−dijo cruzándose de brazos

−Yo no me burlo−dije encogiéndome los hombros. Después de comprar cada uno nuestros respectivos dulces nos fuimos a las Tres Escobas donde cada uno pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, comenzamos a hablar del Quiddicth y de lo emocionados que estábamos porque comenzara ya el campeonato. A lo lejos en otra mesa vi a Albus y a Allison que hablaban animadamente y no pude evitar sonreír, Lily al ver esto miro en dirección a donde miraba y también sonrió.

−Nunca lo había visto tan feliz−dijo Lily sonriendo−Y con una cara de bobo enamorado−dijo dejando de ver a la feliz pareja no pude evitar reír por su último comentario. Estábamos riendo cuando alguien de repente se sentó en la silla libre.

−Hola−dijo Ted en tono bajo este hoy tenía el pelo gris. Lily miro con preocupación a Teddy.

− ¿Teddy que te pasa?−dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

−Nada

−No me mientas

−No te miento

−Tu pelo se pone gris cuando estas triste−dijo suspirando y señalando su pelo.

−O afligido−la corrigió Ted, este cerró los ojos fuertemente y de un momento a otro su pelo cambio al azul eléctrico característico de él.

− ¿Enserio que te pasa?−dijo Lily

−Nada−vi como Lily ponía los ojos en blancos. Entendía que Lily se preocupara por Ted pero se preocupaba excesivamente por él. ¿Acaso el seria el chico del que Lily estaba enamorada? Suspire siempre que pensaba en ese tema mi cabeza parecía estar a punto de explotar.

−Teddy−dijo suspirando.

−Está bien−dijo este suspirando−se trata de Vic.

−¿Te peleaste con Victorie?

−No−dijo este negando con la cabeza−No de hecho las cosas están muy bien entre nosotros pero…

−¿Pero qué?

−No quiero echar a perderlo todo ahora ¿Sabes?

−Teddy explícate.

−Quiero proponerle matrimonio−dijo y su pelo cambio a un tono naranja que por lo que había escuchado decir a Lily era cuando se ponía nervioso o avergonzado. Yo no sabía de quien estaban hablando pero Lily se paró de un salto de la silla, yo lo mire confundido.

−L-le vas a proponer matrimonio−dijo tartamudeando. Entonces eso significaba que era cierto ¿No? Que Lily le gustaba Teddy ya que por eso reaccionaria así ¿Por qué reaccionaria de esa manera si no fuera esa la razón?

−Si…

−Es obvio que te va a decir que si, Teddy−dijo dando saltitos y aplaudiendo de la felicidad−¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? ¿Ya lo tienes planeado? Si te dice que y obviamente te va a decir que si ¿Cuándo es la boda?

−Lily−dijo Ted rascándose la cabeza−Haces demasiado preguntas.

−Pero ¿sabes lo que significa si te casas con Victorie, verdad?

−Que voy a estar ligado a una mujer por el resto de mi vida, si lo sé pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.

−Eso no tonto, vas a ser parte de la familia, digo oficialmente−dijo abrazando a Ted, definitivamente no sabía lo que pasaba ahí y al parecer Ted se dio de eso así que cuando termino de abrazar a Lily me explico.

−Mi novia es la prima de Lily−Lily asintió radiante de felicidad

−Aunque ahora que lo pienso ya era hora Teddy−dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla haciendo como si pensara−hace cuatro años que salen juntos.

−Bueno es que somos muy jóvenes−dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

−Ella tiene 21 y vos 23 ya no son tan jóvenes que digamos−ante el comentario de la pelirroja, Teddy le fulmino con la mirada−¿Cuándo se lo propones?

−No sé, hoy la voy a ver pero ni siquiera tengo el anillo y no he pensado en nada concreto así que lo voy a dejar pasar para otro día−dijo nervioso rascándose su cabello.

−¿Hoy?−dijo más emocionada Lily− Pero que haces acá ve a buscarla.

−La cite en las tres escobas−dijo Ted acomodándose en su asiento.

−Si quieres te ayudo para que le propongas y tal vez le pida ayuda a las chicas−dijo refiriéndose a sus primas, vi en ese momento que Teddy palideció.

−No metas al gen Weasley en esto, es lo último que necesito. Scorpius−dijo refiriéndose a mi−si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa nunca se lo pidas a las Weasley sobre todo si es algo amoroso, créeme lo sé.

−Exagerado−dijo Lily inflando los cachetes. Yo solo asentí seriamente, ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a Lily y a Rose como para saber que las mujeres de la familia Weasley son muy… como decirlo ¿Expresivas? No esa no es la palabra, lo que si es que si le cuentas algo se emocionan tanto que comienzan a gritar como dementes prueba de esto era cuando le había dicho a Lily que Albus le gustaba Allison comenzó a chillar como loca. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo chillando felizmente tanto que llamo la atención de Albus y Allison los cuales se pararon y se acercaron a nuestra mesa.

−¿Se puede saber porque chillas tanto Lily?−dijo Albus

−Teddy le va a proponer matrimonio a Victorie−grito emocionada.

−¿Qué me va a proponer que?−dijo atónica una chica de una cabellera rubia larga alzada en una coleta, tenía los ojos azules y solo se veía el gen Weasley en su rostro el cual estaba inundado de pecas, supuse que esa debería ser Victorie. Voltee a ver a Ted, el cual estaba pálido y su pelo se había vuelto blanco como la cera incluso se podía confundir su pelo con el color de su piel.

−N-nada−dijo tartamudeando Ted. Victorie lo miro a los ojos y luego miro su cabello como inspeccionándolo.

−Eso es nuevo−dijo señalando el pelo albino de su novio−supongo que se pondrá blanco cuando te avergüenzas en extremo−dijo analizando el pelo de su novio.

−Vic, lo que dijo Lily−dijo Ted comenzando a explicarse pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

−No sé que se le abra pasado por la cabeza a Lily para gritar eso pero no importa−dijo sonriéndole. El color del pelo de Teddy volvió a su acostumbrado color azul eléctrico, le sonrió bobamente, saco su varita e hizo un anillo con lo que tenía a su alrededor. Se arrodillo sobre una rodilla y agarro la mano de su novia, su pelo se puso naranja lo que significaba que estaba nervioso.

−Se que este no es el mejor anillo del mundo pero es momentáneo así que ¿Vic, te casarías conmigo?

−Oh, eres un tonto Ted Lupin−dijo sonriendo espléndidamente Victorie−claro que si−dijo lanzándose en los brazos de su novio y plantándole un beso en sus labios−pensabas que te iba a decir que no ¿Verdad?−dijo separándose de él− si que eres tonto dijo jugando con su cabello nuevamente azul eléctrico−eso si el día de la ceremonia intenta tener la mayoría del tiempo tu pelo de color azul, sabes que me encanta−dijo sonriéndole, el también le sonrió.

−Si lo sé.

−Viste Teddy te dije que te iba a decir que sí.

−Cállate enana.

−Oye−dijo inflando los cachetes.

−Arruinaste mi proposición−dijo Teddy ahora el inflando los cachetes pero Victorie negó con la cabeza.

−Fue perfecta.

Vimos a las dos parejas felices, me acerque a Lily y le dije:

−Bueno creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?−ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la salida de Hogsmeade

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, Gente no saben lo feliz que e hace recibir aunque sea un rw, aunque sea una carita no saben cómo me gusta saber que están presentes.**

**Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**


	12. Solo se ama una vez en la vida

**Solo se ama una vez en la vida**

Iba caminando tranquilamente al lado de Lily quien daba saltitos de felicidad por lo ocurrido en el día. Yo simplemente sonreía a pesar de que Lily decía de "ser muy madura" a veces se comportaba como una niña de nueve años, como esa niña de nueve años que conocí años atrás.

−Sabes−dijo deteniéndose y mirando al cielo−creo que nos deberíamos dedicar a esto.

− ¿Dedicar a qué?−pregunte alzando una ceja

−A esto−dijo dibujando círculos en el aire al ver que no entendía bufo− a ser Cupido hoy unimos dos parejas−dijo sonriendo, no pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada− ¡No te rías!

−Perdón−dije aun riéndome−Y no, no podríamos dedicarnos a esto−dije negando con la cabeza

− ¿Por qué?−dijo cruzándose de brazos− ¿Funciono, no?

−Si, pero solo le dimos fuerza para que se declararan no es que nosotros los enamoramos uno del otro−dije encogiéndome de hombros y volviendo a caminar. Al no oír los pasos de Lily me di la vuelta− ¿No vienes?−dije al verla parada.

−Si−dijo sonriéndome ante esto sonreí como odio hacerlo como un estúpido enamorado ¡Yo también tengo mi orgullo! Estuvimos un rato caminando sin tener un destino fijo por así decirlo− ¿A dónde quieres ir?

−No se−dijo pensando−vamos a la casa de los gritos−Yo me encogí de hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa. Cuando estuvimos ahí Lily la observo con detenimiento−Sabes que nunca estuvo embrujada

− ¿Cómo sabes eso?

−Al no te lo conto ¿verdad?−yo negué con la cabeza.

−El padre de Teddy era hombre lobo por eso veras que él tiene una pequeña obsesión con los lobos, bueno lo que pasa es que lo traían acá cada vez que iba a haber luna llena para que no atacase a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y los gritos que se escuchaban eran los de él cuando se transformaba y esas cosas.

−A penas escuche hablar de los padres de Teddy, mi abuela siempre dice que no cuente a ellos como parte de la familia, según mi papá me conto la hermana de mi abuela Bellatrix cuando se entero que la mamá de Teddy se había casado con el papá de Teddy se enojo muchísimo e intento matarla−Lily asintió con la cabeza−Eso es lo único que se dé Teddy mis padres sobre todos mis abuelos nunca querían hablar de esa rama de la familia ya que Andrómeda…

−La abuela de Teddy

−Si, se caso con un sangre sucia−vi como torcía el gesto al escuchar esa palabra−perdón aunque no lo creas no soy como mi padre que prejuzga a la gente por su status de sangre.

−Lo sé, tu eres diferente. Si juzgaras a la gente por su status de sangre no serias el mejor amigo de Al ni estarías hablando conmigo ahora.

−Sabes, no todos en mi familia son así, mi madre por ejemplo le importa más lo que hay adentro que el status de sangre, el matrimonio de mis padres no fue arreglado como todo el mundo piensa es mas mi padre estaba comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, has oído hablar de ella ¿Verdad? La madre de Alexa.

−Si

−Bueno ese si era un matrimonio arreglado pero luego mi padre conoció a mi madre y se enamoro de ella, suerte para el que ella también era sangre pura así que no tuvo problemas para casarse con ella.

−Así que si tu padre no era sangre pura. ¿Piensas que tu padre se hubiera casado con ella?

−Yo creo que si aunque nunca podría estar seguro.

− ¿Y tú lo harías?

− ¿Qué cosa?

−Casarte con alguien que no es sangre pura.

−Si la amo si−dije totalmente seguro−No me importaría ser "un traidor a la sangre" solo se ama una vez en la vida−ella asintió con la cabeza− ¿Quieres volver al castillo?

−Si total ya recorrimos todo lo que hay por aquí−Estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente se resbalo con la nieve por suerte yo estaba atento así que no termino cayéndose−Gracias−dijo sonriendo, creo que fue así cuando comenzamos a caminar de la mano sin darnos cuenta realmente aunque yo si lo hacía, la calidez que transmitía la mano de Lily era indescriptible. De seguro para ella no era nada total estaba enamorada de ese imbécil al cual no conozco pero lo odio ¿Por qué? Solo por el simple hecho que ocupa ese pedazo del corazón de Lily del cual yo quisiera ser parte.

Pero como le había dicho a ella aquella vez en el lago no me rendiré hare todo lo posible para que me corresponda sé que es egoísta pero cuando se trata de la persona que amas no puedes evitar hacerlo simplemente no puedes y el hecho que no te corresponda es el dolor más grande que puede existir en el mundo, solo se ama una vez en la vida y estoy seguro que esa una vez en mi vida ya le pertenece a Lily y espero que su amor no le pertenezca a ese imbécil. Porque eso sería diferente si ella lo ama me hare atrás porque prefiero verla a ella feliz que a mí porque eso es el amor el querer ver a la persona que amas feliz no importa el sacrificio o tu felicidad solo esa persona especial, solo importa Lily…

PDV DE ALBUS

−Esos dos son muy tontos ¿no crees?−dijo Allison

− ¿A quienes te refieres?

−Lily y Scorpius−dijo como si la respuesta fuera obvia−los dos se aman y se niegan a aceptarlo.

−Espera−dije parando en seco− ¿A Lily le gusta Scorpius?

−Yo no dije eso−dijo Allison poniéndose nerviosa.

−Allí a mi no me mientes.

−Bueno está bien si, pero no se lo digas a nadie menos a Scorpius

−Pero él tiene que saberlo ¿sabes cómo se va a poner? Espera ¿desde cuándo le gusta?

−Desde primero

−Así que Scorpius es el imbécil.

− ¿El imbécil?

−Así le apodamos al chico del cual Lily se gusta, Scorpius lo odia no aguanta que se habla de él−dije riéndome−se odia así mismo, no sabes cuantas veces lo ha maldecido y deseándole el mal.

−Como si tú no fueras igual de despistado−dijo cruzándose de brazos.

−Si puede que tengas razón−dije abrazándola.

−Claro que tengo razón, si no fuera por el empujón que te dieron los chicos hubieras permitido mi cita con Andrew−dijo inflando los cachetes yo bese uno de sus inflados cachetes.

−Si pero es bueno que hayamos terminado así.

−No crees que fueron un poco crueles con Andrew−dijo pensativa−Pobre debe seguir vomitando−yo negué con la cabeza

−El efecto pasa en dos horas como máximo

−Sabes no es malo−yo levante una ceja−no me mires así es muy bueno de hecho el le quiere a Jane Zubell de Slytherin va al mismo año que nosotras.

− ¿Y porque te pidió una cita?

−Dijo que era para ponerla celosa por eso me lo pidió otra vez en el gran salón frente a ustedes solo que nadie sabía nada ni siquiera Lily porque Andrew se avergüenza de gustarle una chica de Slytherin y sabes cómo le molestan a Lily esas arpías sinceramente no sé porque se fijo en ella.

−Así que al final sirvió para darme celos a mí y no a Jane−ella asintió con la cabeza−Es que los hombres somos más celosos que las mujeres y caemos mas fácilmente−Ella de vuelta asintió con la cabeza−Enserio no le puedo decir a Scorpius

−No

−Pero como sus amigos deberíamos tratar de unirlos como ellos a nosotros.

−Si pero de una manera diferente tenemos que obligarlos a que se den cuenta eso es mejor que decírselos.

−Si creo que tienes razón

−Obviamente−dijo sonriendo

No me quiero imaginar cuando Scorpius se entere que se quien es el imbécil y no se lo dije en el instante aunque luego no me va a querer matar puesto que es el no es por ser malo ni nada pero creo que le queda pintado el nombre.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado sé que es corto pero el próximo capítulo vuelve a la normalidad de largor por así decirlo, la próxima semana me voy de viaje así que no sé si voy a poder subir el miércoles bueno están avisados gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Creo que sería mejor que ya pusiera tu nombre en todos los capítulos que he escrito xDD enserio yo también me he acostumbrado gracias por el apoyo de siempre, enserio si pobre teddy imagínate si eso te pasara a vos o algún amigo tuyo jajá xD, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap se que es muy corto pero el siguiente ya es normal bueno la semana que viene voy a estar de viaje así que no se si valla a actualizar el miércoles pero voy a intentar de todas formas hacerlo. Bueno eso es todo espero como siempre tu rw. Nos leemos.**

**89cheshire**

**Gracias por el rw, enserio me gustan las caritas es como una señal de vida de un lector xDD. Bueno como dije arriba pero por las dudas voy a poner aquí también la próxima semana voy a estar de viaje así que no se si pueda actualizar el miércoles. Bueno nos leemos espero con ansias otra carita jejej**

**Annabella Prinx**

**Enserio Lily a veces se comporta como la enana que lleva adentro ¿? Jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la proposición de Teddy bueno sinceramente pobre de el imagínate que te pase eso bue a nosotras las chicas dudo que nos pase porque el hombre es el que debe proponer el matrimonio si señor jajaja bueno pero igual sentí vergüenza ajena cuando lo escribía xDD. Bueno gracias por el rw. Nos leemos**

**Bueno lectores anónimos a ustedes también quiero agradecerles porque sé que están ahí pero de vez en cuando den una señal de vida no se escriban "presente" o una carita xDD.**


	13. Un paso más

**Un paso más **

− ¿Y qué tal te fue en tu cita con mi hermanito?−le pregunte a Allison cuando ingreso a nuestra habitación

−Bien−dijo suspirando y dejarse caer en su cama−gracias−dijo sonriéndome−me entere del plan que formaron aunque parece que no salió como lo esperado pero por lo menos le dieron ánimos para declararse.

−Si y que ánimos−dije riendo−Entre tú y yo ¿Mi hermano besa bien?

−Porque la pregunta−dijo toda sonrojada

−Solo por curiosidad

−Si, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?−dijo al ver que inflaba los cachetes molesta

−Porque quería burlarme de él diciendo que besaba mal que hasta su novia lo admitía−vi como se sonrojaba a escuchar que me refería a ella como la novia del atolondrado de mi hermano− ¿Por qué te sonrojas, te lo pidió, verdad?−ella asintió− ¿Viste que tenía razón? Mi hermano si te querría.

−Si−dijo suspirando y mirando el techo−creo que tendrías que hacerme caso tu también−puse los ojos en blanco−no pongas esa cara, Lily enserio te lo digo es obvio que Scorpius se derrite por ti.

−Claro que no entiendes que solo me ve como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

−Yo decía que Albus me miraba como: "La mejor amiga de su hermanita" y al final no fue así y como dijiste tenias razón por eso hacerme caso Lily, las mejores amigas siempre tenemos razón−dijo sonriéndome.

−No se…

−Bueno por lo menos la duda es buena, sabes vamos a comprobar mi teoría−dijo agarrándome del brazo.

− ¿Qué haces?

−Solo sígueme

−No, quien sabe de lo que sos capaz de hacer−dije mientras me arrastraba hacia la sala común.

−De que hablas Lils yo soy un ángel.

−Si claro−dije con sarcasmo.

−Confía en mi, nunca haría algo para perjudicarte−Yo la mire con recelo para luego asentir−bueno hoy confirmaremos mi teoría.

−No confirmaremos que te equivocas−dije exasperada.

−Hola chicos−dijo sonriendo cuando llegamos donde estaban Albus y Scorpius.

−Hola ¿Qué hay de nuevo?−dijo Albus sonriente.

−Nada nuevo−dije encogiéndome de hombros

−Lily, Albus es tu hermano tiene derecho a saber.

− ¿Saber qué?−dije mirando a Allison, ella me guiño el ojo.

−Que tienes una cita−dijo sonriendo magníficamente, yo le mire con el seño fruncido, esto debía ser parte de su "grandioso plan".

− ¿Tienes una cita?−pregunto Albus con el seño fruncido mostrando su actitud de hermano celoso.

−Si, tienes algún problema−dije retándolo con la mirada.

− ¿Con quién?

−No es de tu incumbencia−dije parándome decidida a irme a mi habitación, Allison esta loca decir es poco esta demente ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así enfrente a Albus? Como si no supiera que su noviecito es un estúpido hermano mayor celoso por suerte James ya no está en el colegio porque el si que me traería problemas, puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Sentí como alguien se paraba detrás de mi seguramente Allison.

−Sos una tonta−dije sin mirarla−decir semejante cosa enfrente de Albus, como si no supieras que es el típico hermano mayor celoso−dije para voltearme pero en vez de encontrarme con la mirada esmeralda de mi amiga me choque con una gris que reconocería en cualquier lado. Tenía el seño fruncido y me mirada como queriendo descifrar algo.

− ¿Con quién vas a salir?

−Si Albus te mando a averiguar con quien voy a salir pierdes el tiempo no te lo diré−dije dándome media vuelta pero Scorpius me agarro de la muñeca y me tiro hacia él.

−Albus no me mando−dijo mirándome a los ojos.

−No quiero que actúes como si fueras mi hermano mayor, Scorp−dije exasperada−ya tengo dos que se ocupan demasiado bien.

− ¿Es del chico que te gusta desde primero?

−Solo te voy a decir una cosa−el asintió−Hasta luego−dije y me decirse de su agarre y fui rápidamente a mi habitación minutos después llego sonriente Allison.

−Si fuera tu sacaría esa sonrisa de mi rostro si no quieres que te lance un maleficio.

−Es que no lo entiendes Lils−dijo sonriendo radiantemente−Scorpius esta celoso.

−Tienes una gran imaginación Allison.

−No es imaginación es la realidad−dijo exasperada−abre los ojos Lily

−Allison ya no quiero hablar del tema−dije tirándome en la cama

−Lily…

−Basta

−Scorpius te quiere

−Allison ya basta de tus suposiciones

−No son suposiciones, Albus me lo conto.

−Inventando eso no me vas a convencer.

−Por Merlín, Lily pero si es la verdad−dijo exasperada−no puedo contigo−dijo saliendo de la habitación y tirando la puerta de un portazo.

PDV DE ALBUS

Vi como Lily se escapaba de Scorpius y este se jalaba los pelos con frustración.

−No tiene una cita ¿Verdad?−dije a Allison.

−No−dijo sonriéndome−bueno voy con la testaruda de tu hermana−dijo alborotándome el pelo y dirigiéndose a su habitación

−Esto es el colmo−dijo Scorpius sentándose a mi lado− ¿Quién crees que sea?

−Puede ser cualquiera−dije despreocupado.

− ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es tu hermana.

−Si−me daba pena ver la frustración de Scorpius pero después entendería que su sufrimiento era por su bien.

− ¿Qué te dijo Allison?

− ¿Eh?

− ¿Te hablo del chico con el cual iba a salir Lily?

−Si−dije distraídamente ni siquiera sabía que me estaba preguntando en ese momento vi como Allison salía de su habitación tirando la puerta tras de si, fruncí el seño ¿Qué habría pasado?

− ¿Te dijo quien era?

−Si−dije sin hacerle caso a Scorpius pero al ver su expresión creo que metí la pata.

−Enserio ¿Y quién es?

− ¿Quién es quién?

−El chico con el que va a salir Lily.

−Yo que sé.

−Me acabas de decir que Allison te dijo quien era.

− ¿Eso dije?

−Albus−dijo exasperado Scorpius pensando que era una broma. Ahora ¿Qué demonios hago?− ¿Y entonces con quien va a salir?

−Con Lysander−fue el primer nombre que me salió de la cabeza, sabía que si algo pasaba, el podría actuar en nuestro favor para poder encubrir un poco mas nuestra mentira.

−Uno de los gemelos Scamander−yo asentí con la cabeza.

−No son malos−dije y Scorpius me fulmino con la mirada−Es mas Lysander lleva años queriendo a Lily−esto último lo invente puede ser que sirva de algo poner celoso a Scorpius−Por años estuvo pidiéndole cita tras cita a Lily pero ella nunca aceptaba, hasta que acepto−dije encogiéndome los hombros−Esa fue la estrategia de mi abuelo para conquistar a mi abuela ¿sabías?−dije y Scorpius se puso rojo de la rabia−Le pidió cita tras cita hasta que mi abuela acepto y ya sabes cómo termino la historia ¿verdad?

−Sos un gran apoyo−dijo con sarcasmo.

−Si no actúas ya, la perderás−dije parándome yendo en busca de Allison−Inténtalo no puedes perder nada que no hayas tenido antes.

−Si puedo perder su amistad.

−Es tu decisión−dije para salir de la sala común, gracias al mapa del merodeador encontré rápidamente a Allison, la cual estaba sentada al lado del lago tirando rocas−Hola−dije sentándome a su lado.

−Hola−dijo suspirando−tu hermana es una necia.

−Sí, pero el plan está cada vez mejor−ella me miro confundida. Le explique lo que le había dicho a Scorpius.

− ¿Crees que Scamander nos ayude?−pregunto Allison

−De eso no tengo duda.

Al día siguiente habíamos acordado con Allison para hablar con Lysander, el cual estaba desayunando muy tranquilo en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

− ¿Seguro que aceptara?−me volvió a preguntar Allison.

−Ya te dije mil veces que sí.

−Exagerado−dijo inflando los cachetes.

−No lo soy, Alli deja ya de preocuparte y vamos−dije dirigiéndome hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw−Lysander ¿Podemos hablar un rato?

−Si, claro Al−dijo levantándose de la mesa de su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro pero un poco confundido. Caminamos hacia los jardines y nos sentamos en un banco alejados del resto de los estudiantes−Bueno Al ¿De qué querías hablar?

−Te quería pedir un favor−dije yendo directamente al grano.

−Bueno ¿De qué se trata?−dijo confundido.

−De Lily

− ¿De Lily?

−Sí, lo que pasa es que queremos ayudar en algo a Lily

− ¿Y que es ese algo?

−Lo que pasa es que Lily quiere a un chico y sabemos que tú eres su mejor amigo así que pensábamos que podías ayudarnos con un pequeño plan que se ocurrió a Allison ¿Qué dices?

−Le gusta Malfoy ¿verdad?−solo me limite a asentir la cabeza− ¿Estas completamente seguro que es bueno para ella?

−Estoy completamente seguro, no es como la mayoría de su familia, confía en mi Lysander, yo se que quieres a Lily como si fuera tu hermana por eso tienes que aceptar y hacerla feliz.

−Está bien−dijo encogiéndose los hombros−se que Malfoy es tu mejor amigo pero si le hace algo a Lily le romperé la cara como bien dijiste quiero a Lily como una hermana, bueno ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

−Bueno por accidente, le dije a Scorpius que Lily tenía una cita contigo así que creo que lo indicado seria que le pidieras una cita para este sábado.

− ¿Y si me rechaza?

−No te va a rechazar−dijo Allison− Eres su mejor amigo y estará pensando todo el día como puede ser la mejor manera de rechazarte sin herir tus sentimientos. Así que le convenceré para que acepte la cita y que ahí te diga que solo quieren ser amigos, pero tienes que actuar convincente o si no, no lograremos poner celoso a Scorpius.

−Está bien−dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Definitivamente la ayuda de Lysander era un paso más para nuestro plan, no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente.

_Al día siguiente_

PDV DE LILY

Me encontraba caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos puesto que llegaba tarde a mi clase de Encantamientos, abrí la puerta de la clase y por suerte el profesor no había entrado aun, me senté en el primer asiento libre que vi y enseguida comenzó la clase. Escuche como la persona que estaba a mi lado bostezaba. Voltee la cabeza para ver quién era y me encontré a Lysander quien al parecer se dio cuenta que lo miraba puesto que volteo su cabeza y me sonrió para luego seguir con su tarea anterior y continuar "prestando atención" Luego de unos minutos me paso una hoja:

_Ey, ¿qué te parece si salimos el sábado Hogsmeade?_

En la misma hoja respondí que no habría problema, de hecho hace mucho que no salía con Lysander y esto que era mi mejor amigo pero entre los deberes, los entrenamientos de Quiddicth y el hecho de estar en casas diferentes no frecuentábamos mucho, solo nos veíamos en las clases que compartíamos juntos así que no le veía lo malo de pasar el sábado juntos, el al ver mi respuesta sonrió en ese momento sonó el timbre de culminación de la clase.

−Bueno entonces te veo a las diez en el salón comedor ¿Te parece bien?

−Si−dije sonriendo. El antes de irse deposito un beso en mi mejilla para irse a su nueva clase. Cuando salía del aula Allison me dio el encuentro.

−Así que vas a salir con Lysander−dijo leyendo la nota, la cual me había quitado de la mano.

−Si

− ¿Y no va a ser incomodo?

− ¿Por qué debería de serlo? Si vamos como amigos

−Lily, Lysander no te lo propuso como una salida de amigos sino como una cita, se nota que se gusta de ti.

− ¿Qué?−pregunte confundida.

−Si ¿Qué harás?

−No se pero igual iré a la cita no me gusta incumplir una promesa−ella asintió con la cabeza y me toco el hombro. Quería a Lysander como un hermano mas y pensé que eso siempre había sido claro pero al parecer no ,por lo menos no para él, no quería darle falsas esperanzas no herir sus sentimientos así que no sabía cómo hacer para rechazarlo, la cita del sábado sería muy incómoda de eso no cavia duda.

**Bueno estoy de vuelta se que hace tres semanas o más que no subo lo que paso es que mi internet es por modem y mi "dulce hermanita" lo perdió pero pude solucionar mi problema y ya estoy de vuelta, por favor dejen sus rw**

**Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black:**

**Ohh, te vas a Londres que lindo! Bueno supongo que ya te habar ido y espero que todo te haya ido bien bueno yo por mi parte viaje a Brasil a Foz para ser precisa para ver las cataratas y esas cosas queda cerca de mi país así que fue muy cortito la estadía :D pero fue muy lindo lástima que hacia frio. Sé que me tarde en subir pero como explique arriba tuve problemas con le internet y recién hoy pude solucionar desde hoy vuelve todo a la normalidad si dios lo permite. Bueno espero que te guste este nuevo cap y como siempre esperare ansiosa el rw de siempre. Nos leemos.**

**Annabella Prinx:**

**Casi siempre me pasa, es que no lo puedo evitar jajaja está en mis genes actuar como una chiquilla. Qué bueno que hayas notado la desenvoltura de Allison estoy comenzando a desarrollar mas el personaje ya que va a ser muy importante ósea ya es pero igual jajá. Bueno el plan de Albus y Allison está avanzando y espero que te guste este cap. Nos leemos**

**Bueno gracias por tu rw espero que te guste el nuevo cap**

**Lectores anónimos:**

**Si porque sé que están ahí, den una señal de vida gente si llegaron hasta aquí es porque les gusto o les pareció algo digno en lo cual perder su tiempo. A ustedes también le agradezco y nos leemos**


	14. Egoísta

**Egoísta**

PDV DE LILY

El sábado llego muy rápido. Toda la semana había pensando como aclararle las cosas a Lysander sin ser demasiado ruda ni hiriendo sus sentimientos. Me desperté temprano, bajamos a desayunar con Allison después del desayuno partiría con Lysander a Hogsmeade. Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor dirigí una rápida al gran salón antes de sentarme en la mesa, Lysander aun no había bajado a desayunar así que por lo menos desayunaría tranquila.

− ¿Estas nerviosa?−me pregunto Allison

−Si, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?−En ese momento se sentaron Albus y Scorpius enfrente a nosotras.

−Hola−dijo felizmente Albus.

−Hola−dijo secamente Scorpius.

−Veo que alguien se despertó de malas hoy−dijo Allison, Scorpius la fulmino con la mirada.

−No estoy de malas−dijo sirviéndose el desayuno−solo que no dormí bien anoche−dijo bostezando. Desayunamos un poco mas callados de lo normal, parecía que cada uno estaba atrapado en su propio mundo. Albus y Allison hablaban despacio entre ellos. Unos minutos después que acabara de desayunar llego Lysander y se sentó al lado mío.

−Hola−me saludo sonriéndome, yo le sonreí nerviosamente− ¿Terminaste de desayunar?

−Si

−Entonces ¿te parece si nos vamos?−Asentí con la cabeza y me pare el me agarro la mano y así salimos del gran salón no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de socorro a Allison quien me hizo una seña de suerte.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Los vi salir del gran salón agarrados de la mano, fruncí el seño y me pare para dirigirme a la sala común.

− ¿A dónde vas?−dijo Albus.

−A la sala común me duele la cabeza−dije mirando a Albus quien me miro con gesto de preocupación, claro el sabia todo lo que me pasaba−No te preocupes estoy bien.

−En mi baúl tengo medicina para el dolor de la cabeza−dijo guiñándome el ojo. Yo lo mire sin comprender−está al lado de mi túnica de gala−dijo sonriéndome.

−Bueno−dije despidiéndome aun sin comprender. Me encontraba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando entre a nuestra habitación me tire en mi cama y mire el techo, suspire ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Mil veces he estado a solas con Lily y jamás se me ocurrió pedirle una cita o insinuarme o algo por el estilo solo por el simple hecho que soy cobarde, lo que más me molesta ese Scamander hubiera tenido la valentía que yo no tuve, me es tiro los pelos de la frustración cuando recordé lo que Albus me había dicho, de mala gana me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia su baúl, lo abrí al lado de su túnica de gala no había ninguna medicina estaba la capa para hacerse invisible, con que eso quería Albus que espiara a Lily al fin de al cabo es su hermana. Sonreí, Albus era el mejor amigo del mundo.

PDV DE ALBUS

− ¿Crees que haya entendido el mensaje?−me pregunto Allison cuando salíamos rumbo a Hogsmeade.

−Más vale−dije sacando el mapa. Ella lo miro con curiosidad.

−Eso es…

−El mapa del merodeador, Lily te ha contado de él ¿Verdad?−ella asintió con las cabeza−Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas−Le di una mirada rápida al mapa−Si entendió el mensaje−dije señalando el punto que decía Scorpius Malfoy el cual salía de la sala común en dirección a los jardines−Hay veces que Scorpius es demasiado predecible−dije sonriéndole a Allison la cual me devolvió la sonrisa−Ah me olvidaba, Travesura realizada−guarde el mapa en mi túnica y nos dirigimos hacia Hogsmeade para poder ver que tan bien iba nuestro plan. No nos costó encontrar a Lily y a Lysander ya que acababan de salir de Honeydukes.

−Lily no sabe qué hacer−dijo riendo Allison

−No deberías burlarte de tu mejor amiga−ella inflo los cachetes, yo me reí.

−Y vos no deberías reírte de tu novia−dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

−Es que me encanta cuando inflas tus cachetes−le susurre al oído. Inmediatamente se sonrojo.

−Espera nos estas distrayendo de nuestra misión−dijo para disimular su sonrojo.

−Si tienes razón−dije agarrándola de la mano−pero no por eso se me paso desapercibido tu sonrojo.

−Cállate Potter−Nos dirigimos hacia las tres escobas donde habían entrado Lily y Lysander en lo que nosotros habíamos estado hablando nos sentamos en una mesa no tan cerca de ellos ni tan alejada, en algunos momentos Lily intercambiaba miradas cómplices a Allison quien le daba una sonrisa de ánimo.

PDV DE LILY

Nos estábamos pasando bien excepto por pequeñas insinuaciones que se hacían presente de vez en cuando por parte de Lysander sacando eso parecía una salida de amigos de esas que no teníamos hace tanto tiempo también quitándole de lados mis nervios por tener que rechazar a Lysander es que lo quiero demasiado como para querer lastimarlo.

−Lily ¿Estas bien?

− ¿Qué?−dije despertándome de mi trance

− ¿estas bien?

−Si estaba pensando−dije sonriéndole

−Yo también he estado pensando Lily y hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo−En ese momento me congele ahí venia el momento incomodo pero si podía retrasarlo sería mucho mejor. Me pare y lo estire hacia afuera del las tres escobas. Estuvimos caminando en dirección a Hogwarts en silencio durante unos momento el colegio ya se divisaba unos metros más adelante−Lily−dijo Lysander deteniéndose− ¿Por qué nos sacaste de las tres escobas?

−Porque había mucha gente además sabes que me gusta dar paseos−dije sonriéndole el me correspondió la sonrisa.

−Bueno lo que quería decirte en las tres escobas es que hace tiempo he estado pensando mucho en algunas cosas−Miro hacia los costados fijándose de que nadie estuviera ahí. Sonrió satisfecho y se acerco un poco más a mí, quise retroceder pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía−Hace tiempo que pienso mucho en ti y no como una simple amiga−dijo agarrando mi cabeza sobre sus manos cuando vi que Lysander cerraba sus ojos y acercaba su rostro más al mío ahí reaccione puse ambas manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo pero antes de hacerlo sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo y me estiraba hacia la entrada del colegio. Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa cuando vi que esa persona era Scorpius, podía ver como fruncía el seño entramos al colegio y subimos las escaleras de repente Scorpius paró en seco en un pasillo vacio me miro y me arrincono contra la pared…

PDV DE SCORPIUS

No sabía porque había hecho lo que había hecho o como había llegado a esta situación pero poco me importaba lo único que me importaba era que no podía sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza de Lily a punto de besar a Lysander. La mire tenía los ojos abierto de la sorpresa, claro que iba a saber que el mejor amigo de su hermano estaba loco por ella.

−Contéstame una pregunta−dije clavando mis ojos en su esferas avellanas− ¿Lo ibas a besar?−dije cerrando los puños de la rabia contenida. Ella se quedo callada unos segundos de seguro procesando información.

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia−Puse mis ojos en blanco, ella siempre a la defensiva.

−Lily lo voy a repetir una vez mas ¿Lo ibas a besar?−dije sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos.

−No, no lo iba a hacer.

− ¿Por qué?−dije extrañado− ¿Acaso no te gustaba Lysander?

−No−dijo sinceramente−Además yo quiero que mi primer beso sea con alguien especial.

Alguien especial, se refería a ese imbécil que le gusta desde primer curso, ese imbécil que no se da cuenta que la pequeña pelirroja lo quiere y que si se da cuenta es demasiado estúpido como para corresponderle, por primera vez en lo que llevo enamorado de Lily decidí ser egoísta, me acerque a ella y la bese como siempre había querido besarla, ella poso su ambas manos en mi pecho de seguro para empujarme por lo que me separe inmediatamente de ella.

−Se que me dijiste que querías que fuera con alguien especial−dije clavando mi mirada en el piso−se que querías que tu primer beso fuera con ese imbécil que te gusta desde primero pero el ya tiene tu corazón−dije dejando de acorralarla contra la pared, no me atrevía a mirarla−El ya tiene tu corazón−volví a repetir−No puedo evitar ser egoísta en una situación así−dije sonriendo agriamente−pero al fin de al cabo cuando te vea con el podre estar feliz de que yo probé tus labios antes que el aunque tu corazón ya le pertenezca.

−Eres un idiota−eso ya lo sabía no hacía falta decírmelo de seguro ahora me odiaba−eres el idiota que me robo el corazón−dijo alce mi mirada y la vi sonriéndome, ella se acerco lentamente a mis labios y cuando estuvo a centímetros de posar los suyos sobre estos susurro− ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?−Y por fin me beso y este beso fue mil veces mejor que el otro, este era correspondido, este estaba lleno de sentimientos callados durante tanto tiempo que al fin podían salir. Lily comenzó a jugar con mi pelo yo la tenia sostenida de la cintura.

−Me vuelves loco Potter−susurre cuando nos separamos, ella me sonrió.

−Y tú a mi Malfoy.

PDV DE ALBUS

−Somos los mejores−dijo Allison sonriendo a ver la escena en aquel pasillo aparentemente vacio.

−Ya lo creo−dije sonriéndole.

**Holaaa volví bueno lo que paso es que mi papi se opero y tuvo que trabajar desde el hospital con mi notebook por eso no pude subir pero volví espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Annabella Prinx**

**Hola gracias por tu rw espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y la aparición de Lysander en él. Cualquier pedido, sugerencia o critica no te olvides de hacérmelo saber. Nos leemos**


	15. Nuestro Plan

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Nuestro Plan**

PDV DE ALBUS

−Somos los mejores−dijo Allison sonriendo a ver la escena en aquel pasillo aparentemente vacio.

−Ya lo creo−dije sonriéndole.

Al parecer los tortolos nos escucharon por lo que se separaron rápidamente completamente sonrojados. Me reí por lo bajo.

− ¿Qué hacen acá?−dijo Scorpius intentando desviar el tema− ¿No estaban en Hogsmeade?

−Si, estábamos ¿Y vos Lily? ¿No tenias una cita con Lysander?−dije haciéndome el desentendido, vi que a mi lado Allison se contenía la risa.

−Oh−dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca con la boca− ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo deje solo!

−Si−dije a la par que asentía con la cabeza−lo dejaste solo para terminar besándote con Scorpius−dije sonriéndole a mi hermana la cual se sonrojo.

−Albus no deberías hacerle sentir mal−dijo Lysander apareciendo en el pasillo.

−Lysander… yo…

−No te preocupes Lily−dijo Lysander sonriéndole, abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí.

−Viste Lily, le rompiste el corazón−Allison me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

−Yo no quería…

−Lils fue un plan para juntarlos−dijo Allison señalando en dirección a ellos−y nos ayudo Lysander.

−Y Scorpius están predecible que sabíamos exactamente lo que iba a hacer si te veía en una cita con otra persona−dije.

−Así que ellos me pidieron que te pidiera una cita y así ayudarlos con su plan−dijo Lysander.

−Pero tenía que ser muy realista o sino Scorpius no iba a hacer nada−termino sonriendo Allison.

− ¿Fue un plan?−dijo entre sorprendida y divertida Lily.

−Si−dije sonriéndole−Somos los mejores amigos que pueden tener.

−Albus−dijo Scorpius− ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

−Técnicamente esa ya es una pregunta pero si puedes hacerme otra.

− ¿Desde cuanto tiempo sabias que era el idiota?−dijo sonriendo macabramente.

−Desde que comencé a salir con Allison−dije alargando más la distancia que había entre nosotros dos.

−Y no me lo dijiste−dijo fulminándome con la mirada−y encima bromeas hasta el último momento y yo no dude en decirte que le gustabas a Allison.

−Si pero eso es diferente−dije rascándome la cabeza nerviosamente− pero ya son novios, eso es lo importantes−Los dos se sonrojaron al escuchar esa palabra que describían su tipo de relación a partir de ahora aunque no lo habían hecho nada formar pero era obvio.

−Si−dijo Scorpius mirando firmemente a Lily ella le devolvió el gesto sonriéndole.

−Bueno no quiero arruinar este momento pero ¿Cómo planean decirle a papá y mamá? Peor aún a los tíos.

−Peor a mis padres−dijo Scorpius mirando el techo y rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza, Lily se acerco a Scorpius y le agarro de la mano.

−Nos prepararemos para hacerlo, pero no tengo ninguna prisa−dijo sonriéndole a Scorpius este también le sonrió.

−Yo tampoco−dijo él.

−Bueno pero si no quieren que se enteren por segundos no anden besándose en cualquier lugar.

−Si llegas a decirle a James algo te mato−dijo Lily seriamente.

−No quiero que mi mejor amigo muera tan joven−dije bromeando pero Scorpius se lo tomo al pie de la letra.

−Aunque creo si alguno de tu familia se entera−dijo revolviéndole juguetonamente el pelo a Lily−me matan, me queman y bailan encima de mis cenizas.

−Exagerado−dijo Lily inflando los cachetes, Scorpius le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

−Serás mi mejor amigo pero igual es incomodo verte así con mi hermanita.

−Ni que te pida permiso para hacerlo−dijo Lily como siempre a la defensiva.

−Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar me muero de hambre?−dijo Lysander al mismo tiempo que su estomago comenzó a rugir, todos nos reímos y nos dirigimos al gran comedor.

Al llega al gran salón no había mucha gente ya que la mayoría se encontraba en Hogsmeade, almorzamos tranquilamente entre risas y bromas, Lysander se sentó con nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor (bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius) ya que sus compañeros de Ravenclaw todavía se encontraban en Hogsmeade. Después de almorzar nos despedimos de Lysander y nos fuimos a la sala común de Gryffindor, la cual estaba un poco vacía solo con alumnos de primero y segundo y alguno que otro alumno de cursos superiores que habían perdido el interés en ir de visita a Hogsmeade. Nos sentamos enfrente a la chimenea Albus y Scorpius se sentaron cada uno en uno de los sillones mientras que Allison y yo preferimos sentarnos en el suelo, yo apoye mi cabeza en las piernas de Scorpius. Estuvimos un rato así charlando y conversando, poco a poco la sala común se iba llenando.

−Lily−dijo Allison mirándome seriamente −Déjame adivinar no hiciste tu tarea de transformaciones−Instantáneamente me para eufórica.

−Allison ¿Por qué no me lo avisaste antes?−dije en dirección a mi habitación en busca de mis cosas. Regrese apurada a la sala común−Me voy a la biblioteca necesito terminar mi redacción−dije despidiendo a todos con un gesto de la mano− ¿vos ya terminaste?−le pregunte a Allison ella asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿No quieres que te ayude?

−No voy a estar bien, cualquier cosa si necesito ayuda no dudo que estará Rose como siempre en la biblioteca−dije guiñándole un ojo, todos rieron ante mi comentario−Los veo después−dije para dirigirme a la biblioteca, no podía creer que se me había olvidado la redacción encima que era de 50 cm y había entregarla para el lunes, no era que fuera difícil en cuestión solo que necesitaba un poco de información adicional la cual obviamente encontraría en la biblioteca. Entre a la biblioteca y me encontré con Rose la cual se encontraba en una mesa rodeada de libros de miles de páginas junto con ella sus amigas de Ravenclaw, la salude con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa y me dedique a buscar libros que me pudieran ayudar a en mi redacción, luego de escoger algunos libros que me parecían convenientes para mi redacción y me dirigí a una mesa vacía para comenzar a realizar mi redacción.

Estuve buscando entre varios libros y anotando las cosas más importantes que había en estos en mi pergamino.

−Hola Potter−dijo acercándose Alexa Parkinson con su grupo de serpientes venenosas, se sentó en el asiento que estaba al lado mío y sus dos amigas a sus costados.

−Parkinson−dije volviendo a retomar mi búsqueda para mi redacción de transformaciones, ella se aclaro la garganta llamando mi atención, deje mi libro a un lado− ¿Se te pedio algo Parkinson?

− ¿Te crees muy inteligente Potter?−dijo burlándose y sus dos amigas rieron como estúpidas solo se callaron cuando le llamaron la atención− Dime Potter, debes de estar muy triste ¿no? De seguro ya te enteraste.

−No sé de qué me hablas, ni me importa−dije levantándome y saliendo de la biblioteca no podría concentrarme con Parkinson y sus amigas ahí.

−Potter−escuche que gritaba Parkinson mientras se acercaba apresuradamente hacia mí con sus amigas por detrás de ella.

−Creo haberte dicho que no me importa lo que quieras decirme Parkinson−dije dándome la vuelta y volviendo a retomar mi camino pero su voz me interrumpió.

−Te crees la mejor ¿No es así Potter? La pequeña hijita del famoso Harry Potter "El Elegido", "El niño que sobrevivo", "El salvador del mundo mágico"−me voltee y le sostuve la mirada desafiante−Te crees la gran cosa ¿No es verdad? Pero pobrecita eres tan estúpida que te enamoraste del mejor amigo de tu hermano−yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, eso me había tomado desprevenida es que ¿Tan obvio era? Bueno no tanto porque Scorpius no se había dado cuenta hasta el día de hoy− Crees que no me di cuenta Potter, si andas besando el suelo por donde pasa.

−Creo que me estas confundiendo contigo−dije recordando la cara que ponía Parkinson cada vez que Scorpius pasaba cerca de ella.

−Entonces ya te enterraste Potter−dijo mirándome con lastima actuada− ¿Sabias que Scorpius está enamoradísimo de una chica?−dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona yo mantuve mi mirada neutral.

− ¿Ah si?−dije asiéndome la desentendida.

−Si es obvio de quien está enamorado, ¿Verdad chicas?−dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas que rieron en forma cómplice.

−Si Alexa es obvio−dijo Bennett la mejor amiga de Parkinson.

−Pobre Potter, y piensa que tenía esperanzas−dijo Zubell riéndose.

−Yo nunca dije que tenía esperanzas−dije y es cierto antes de esta mañana nunca me hubiera esperado que Scorpius estaba enamorado de mi− pero a veces las cosas no son como parecen y según vos Alexa ¿Quién es la chica de que está enamorado Scorpius?−dije hablando pausadamente y con superioridad, esto molesto a Parkinson pues no estaba logrando con su objetivo: molestarme.

− ¿Quién va a ser, Potter?−dijo riéndose− ¿Tú? Es obvio de quien estamos hablando aquí−dijo mandándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás.

Iba a decir algo pero me vi interrumpida por alguien que me llamaba.

−Lily−dijo Scorpius acercándose apresuradamente adonde yo estaba mientras jadeaba, se veía que había corrido unos cuantos metros a toda velocidad− Al parecer nos olvidamos de algo importante hoy−dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente, yo alce una ceja demandando querer saber a lo que se refería− Nos olvidamos que hoy son las pruebas de Quiddicth para determinar nuestro nuevo golpeador y nuestro nuevo cazador, Anthony esta hecho una furia vine corriendo a avisarte.

−Si de eso me di cuenta−dije sonriéndole−Pero tengo que llevar mis cosas a la sala común y buscar mi escoba.

−Dame yo te llevo tus cosas, vete antes que Anthony te asesine ya sabes cómo se pone con el Quiddicth−dijo sonriéndome, le pase mis cosas.

−No te olvides mi escoba−dije antes que saliera corriendo, antes de irse me dio un beso en los labios sin percatarse de la presencia de Parkinson y sus amigas.

−Tranquila no me voy a olvidar−dijo sonriéndome antes de irse corriendo en dirección a nuestra sala común.

− ¿Decías, Parkinson?−dije dedicándole una sonrisa burlona antes de irme corriendo a las pruebas y evitar morir tan joven, antes de doblar por uno de los pasillos escuche a Parkinson quejándose a gritos sobre lo que acababa de presenciar no pude evitar sonreír mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección a los campos de Quiddicth.

Fui rápidamente a los vestuarios y me puse mi uniforme de Quiddicth cuando salí del vestuario vi como un agitado Scorpius llegaba corriendo a los vestuarios con dos escobas en la mano.

−Toma tu escoba y vete rápido que Anthony ya comenzó con su sermón−dijo sonriéndome agarre mi escoba y vi como el entraba corriendo a los vestuarios, entre corriendo al campo de Quiddicth y me posiciones al lado del equipo al parecer Scorpius y yo no éramos los únicos que se habían olvidado de las pruebas de hoy pues Albus y Steven estaban también jadeando, Anthony nos miraba ofendido cuando Scorpius se posiciono a mi lado comenzó a hablar.

−Como sabrán hoy se harán las pruebas para las vacantes de un golpeador y un cazador. Antes que nada quiero aclararles que Steven Smith este año jugara en posición de golpeador por eso hay una vacante para un cazador. Bueno que comiencen las pruebas que se acerquen a la cancha los aspirantes para cazador−La mayoría de los postulantes se pararon y fueron al centro de la cancha, Anthony comenzó a echar los de primer año que siempre intentaban colarse a las pruebas−Bueno entonces eso nos deja con un total de 12 postulantes, nada mal−dijo sonriendo− quiero que se dividan en grupos de tres−vi entre los postulantes a Allison a la cual sonreí para darle apoyo.

−El primer grupo monten sus escobas−dijo y el primer grupo de tres se alzo hacia el aire.

−Albus, Lily, Scorpius quiero que jueguen contra ellos−dijo soltando la quaffle− Steven posiciónate en el otro arco−dijo mientras el subía al otro lado−Ustedes intentaran robar la quaffle a Lily, Scorpius y Albus y después meterme cuanto tantos puedan−dijo a los postulantes−en cuanto ustedes−dijo refiriéndose a nosotros jueguen como siempre−Y así hicimos con todos los grupos hasta que llego el cuarto y el ultimo en el cual estaba Allison, la cual le sacaba a Albus la quaffle con mucha facilidad ya que este se la quedaba mirando embobado.

−Concéntrate Albus−dijo Scorpius pasándole la Quaffle otra vez a Albus el cual la volvió a perder contra Allison y esta metió un tanto espectacular sonreí complacida hasta ahora ha sido la mejor postulante, hasta logro sacarme la quaffle a mí y a Scorpius repetidas veces.

Al terminar con el cuarto grupo nos bajamos a tierra.

−Lo hicieron muy bien todos los postulantes para cazador−dijo sonriendo a los exhaustos postulantes−Bueno postulantes a cazadores al campo−dijo y unos 8 postulantes se dirigieron al campo pude distinguir entre ellos a Hugo el cual estaba muy nervioso, un nerviosismo que me hacia acordar a su primer día en Hogwarts.

Anthony soltó las blugers y de equipos de a dos fueron tomando la prueba seguidos de la atenta mirada de Steven. Scorpius, Albus y yo nos hacíamos pases con la pelota en medio de los postulantes cuando en una de esas coche con unos de los postulantes para golpeador el cual se puso en el medio de mi trayectoria y perdí el equilibrio de mi escoba pude equilibrar mi escoba justo a tiempo y disminuir la intensidad del coche con el suelo.

Steven mando las blugers lejos mientras los demás descendían para ver cómo me encontraba.

−Lily−dijo Scorpius corriendo hasta donde me encontraba− ¿Estas bien?

−Si, por suerte pude equilibrar la escoba antes de chocar al suelo−Me beso la frente y vio mi raspadura en la pierna la cual sangraba.

−Perdón Lily−dijo el chico con el que choque.

−No importa−dije sonriéndole.

−Lily crees que puedas continuar con las practicas nos faltan 4 postulantes−dijo Anthony, Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada.

−Si puedo continuar−Scorpius iba a replicar algo pero le dedique una mirada significativa−Estoy bien−dije dándole un corto beso en sus labios para volver a montarme en mi escoba.

Hugo era del siguiente grupo y me impresione con sus virtudes de golpeador, aunque sabía que estaba en nuestra sangre el Quiddicth me imaginaba mas como guardián, por fin los últimos dos postulantes se presentaron y dimos por terminada la prueba.

−Bueno mañana después del almuerzo pondremos en la sala común los nuevos miembros del equipo−dijo Anthony. Scorpius me insistió tanto que termine yendo con él a la enfermería.

Después nos fuimos a cenar. Nos sentamos al lado de Albus y Allison.

−Hiciste una estupenda prueba−le dije sonriéndole a Allison.

−Gracias−dijo sonriéndome− aunque era muy fácil sacarle la quaffle a Albus.

−Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa−dijo mi hermano intentando evadir el tema.

−Si otras cosas como intentar no babear mientras tu novia monta una escoba−dije burlándome de mi hermano.

−Si pero por lo menos no hago una novela por una simple rasgadura−dijo refiriéndose a Scorpius, el cual se sonrojo.

−Cállate Albus−dijo mientras metía a su boca un pedazo de carne, estuvimos comiendo tranquilos hasta que sentí la intensa mirada de algunos de los estudiantes.

− ¿Por qué nos miran?−pregunte.

− ¿No es obvio?−dijo Albus yo negué con la cabeza− ya todo Hogwarts sabe que están saliendo juntos y no pueden creer que lo hagan ya saben un Malfoy y una Potter, no es algo de ver todo los días.

Como era de costumbre todo se sabía en Hogwarts en ese enorme castillo no se podía guardar ningún secreto

**Bueno sé que no es miércoles pero como no subí el miércoles pasado decidí hacerlo hoy aparte de la exigencia de mi compañera de colegio, voy a ver si este miércoles subo es que tengo exámenes finales en la escuela pero no se preocupen de que subo, subo no los voy a dejar con la eterna curiosidad XD.**

**Gracias a:**

**Gracias por tu rw que bueno que te gusto el cap espero tu próximo rw.**

**Caro**

**Hola caro en un día terminaste jajaja bueno despues de tanta insistencia viste subí jajaja.**


	16. Un secreto descubierto

**Un secreto descubierto**

Como era de costumbre todo se sabía en Hogwarts en ese enorme castillo no se podía guardar ningún secreto. Después de las pruebas de Quiddicth todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor para almorzar.

−Hola primito ¿Por qué no me contaste que salías con Lily?−dijo Teddy palmeándole la espalda a Scorpius con una cara burlona.

−No se supone que a un profesor no le interesa eso−Dijo bufando Scorpius. Pero este solo lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

−Cuando mi padrino se entere, pobre de ti. Pero no será nada comparado con lo que te espera con el clan Weasley. Recuerdo el día en que anuncie mi noviazgo con Victorie, casi me comen vivo. Y eso que fui criado como uno de la familia, no me quiero imaginar…

−Teddy−dije interrumpiéndolo− No creo que le estés dando muchos ánimos a Scorp−dije mirando la cara pálida de este−Tranquilo mi familia no te matara−dije acariciando su pelo juguetonamente.

−Si ellos no los hacen, la mía si−dijo Scorpius suspirando.

−Por cierto ¿A qué venias?−dijo Albus preguntándole a Teddy.

−No puedo venir a hablarles.

−No−dijimos los cuatro al unisonó.

−Bueno, a lo que iba, pues como se acordaran gracias a la enana…

−Oye−dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

−Lily no me interrumpas−dijo haciéndose el serio−bueno se acordaran que gracias a la enan… a Lily−dijo al ver la cara que le ponía−pude proponerle matrimonio a Victorie, bueno la boda será en las vacaciones de navidad−dijo sonriendo−no querremos esperar mas, así que quería decirle formalmente a los 4 que están invitados.

− ¿Yo también?−dijo incrédulo Scorpius.

−Claro, eres mi primo.

− ¿Crees que les gustaría la presencia de un Malfoy en tu boda?−dijo riendo sarcásticamente Scorpius y bajando la mirada a su plato.

−Por supuesto que no−dijo francamente Teddy−pero Victorie y yo queremos que vayas. Además mostraste ser diferente.

−Gracias−dijo Scorpius sonriéndole sinceramente a Teddy.

−Y Ted dime que se siente está a punto de dejar tu vida de eterna soltería−dijo bromeando Albus a teddy.

−Oye no hables como si nunca hubiera tenido novia, te informo que tuve 4 antes que Vic−dijo Teddy.

−Si, imaginarias−dijo susurrando Albus pero todos lo llegamos a escuchar, todos nos reímos excepto Teddy que nos miraba seriamente y con el seño fruncido.

−La que tuvo 4 novios antes que vos fue Victorie−dije yo entre risas.

−Bueno, pero yo también tuve novias antes que Vic. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta Albus, se siente muy bien dejar mi vida de soltería porque ahora no solo me tendré que preocupar por mí sino también por Vic.

−Ya quiero que sea la boda−dije suspirando, me imaginaba la emoción que tenía que sentir mi prima en estos momentos desde los 5 años que le gustaba Teddy. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se iban a casar? Victorie era mi prima favorita bueno después de Rose obviamente. De pronto me acorde que tenía una redacción que tenía que entregar al día siguiente me pare como si hubiera tenido un resorte.

− ¿Adonde vas?−pregunto Scorpius extrañado por mi reacción.

−Me olvide que tenía que hacer un trabajo−dije sonriéndole y dándole un apresurado beso para dirigirme rápidamente a la biblioteca ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? Ayer también me olvide mi trabajo para transformaciones, debo de reconsiderar tener una recordadora ¿Porque tienes tan poca memoria Lily Luna Potter? Llegue a la biblioteca, la cual estaba vacía porque era la hora del almuerzo, sonreí al ver a Rose sentada en una de las mesas del fondo la mas apartada de la puerta, seleccione algunos libros que iba a necesitar para mi ensayo y me dirigí adonde estaba Rose. Cuando la mesa donde estaba Rose se hizo visible ante tantas filas de libros amontonados, me di cuenta que no estaba sola, bueno ella pensaba que estaba sola. Anthony se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de Rose, arqueé las cejas, Anthony y Rose no eran muy amigos bueno se conocían debido que era el capitán de Quiddicth de sus primos y de sus amigos, bueno ni siquiera era de su misma casa. Anthony le tapo los ojos a Rose con ambas manos y le susurro algo al oído esta sonrió y se volteo y para mi sorpresa lo beso apasionadamente en los labios.

No pude evitar tirar al suelo todos mis libros, ambos se sobresaltaron pues pensaron que estaban solo. Rose me miro y se sonrojo completamente mientras que Anthony solo se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

−Lily−susurro Rose en modo de saludo.

−Hola−dije saliendo del asombro y levantando mis libros−no quería interrumpir−dije para dirigirme a otra mesa bien alejados de ellos.

−Lily espera−dijo Rose−siéntate conmigo total Anthony ya se iba.

− ¿Qué? Yo no me iba−Rose lo fulmino con la mirada.

−Tienes que colocar los resultados de las pruebas en la sala común de Gryffindor así que si ya te ibas−y lo empujo en dirección a la puerta.

−Bueno ya me voy, pero no me empujes−dijo y le dio un fugaz beso y se fue a la salida, levanto la mano derecha sin mirar atrás en gesto de despedida. Rose estaba completamente sonrojada y miro en dirección en donde hace unos segundos había salido. Luego me miro a mí y me dedico una sonrisa tímida.

−Tranquila no le diré a nadie si no quieres−dije y me senté en la mesa donde anteriormente estaba Rose ella se sentó a mi lado− ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

−No sé, ya sabes nuestra familia es muy celosa sobre todo mi padre y tengo un poco de miedo de su reacción.

−Tranquila no tienes nada que temer−dije agarrando uno de los libro que había seleccionado y copiando un párrafo en mi pergamino−Total estoy segura que al Tío Ron le va a caer muy bien Anthony.

− ¿De verdad lo crees?

−Si, es muy buen chico tal vez está un poco obsesionado con el Quiddicth, pero eso es un punto a su favor a toda la familia le encanta el Quiddicth−dije sonriéndole− ¿Hace cuanto que salen juntos?

−Dos meses.

− ¿Qué?−dijo sorprendida−Nunca me di cuenta−Ella sonrió

−Ese era el plan, pero como siempre lo arruino todo−bufo.

− ¿Cuándo se lo pensaban decir al tío Ron o a algunos de nosotros?

−Pensábamos decirles en las vacaciones de navidad.

−Conociendo al Tío Ron Anthony le tendrá que pedir permiso para salir contigo.

−Si a veces me pone los nervios de punta, no sé como mi mama lo puede soportar tanto.

−Creo que es solo porque tu mamá tiene carácter fuerte−las dos nos miramos y nos reímos, luego Rose me ayudo un poco en mi ensayo que estoy segura que llevara una alta puntuación gracias a ella, seguimos un rato más conversando hasta que cada una nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes. Al regresar a la sala común todo el mundo ya estaba alrededor del cartel de anuncios viendo quienes eran seleccionados como los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor. Me acerque a donde estaba sentado Scorpius.

− ¿Terminaste tu ensayo?−dijo sonriéndome.

−Si, Rose me ayudo un poco. ¿Ya sabes quienes son los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quiddicth?

−No. Albus y Allison están intentando averiguar pero ni de loco intento atravesar ese mar de gente.

−¿Allison estaba nerviosa antes de irse?

−Si pero Albus la animo un poco o eso creo−vimos que se acercaban Allison, Albus y Hugo hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

− ¿Y bien?−pregunte curiosa.

−Entre−dijo Hugo, yo lo abrase y lo felicite.

−Yo también−dijo Allison con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

− ¿Enserio?−dije emocionada, ella asintió con la cabeza manteniendo la sonrisa−Te dije que ibas a entrar.

− ¿Con quién es el primer partido?

−Con Slytherin−dijo Anthony quien se había acercado con Steven−Tenemos que practicar mucho no podemos dejar que esas serpientes nos ganen.

−Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos su mejor cazador se fue el año pasado−dijo Scorpius.

−Si pero no creo que les agrade mucho la nueva cazadora−dijo Anthony especialmente mirándome a mí.

− ¿Por qué me miras así?

−Es Alexa Parkinson

Al contrario de lo que esperaban mi reacción fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya veremos quién es mejor en la cancha.

**Holaa si sé que me ausente es que al fin termino los exámenes no querría esperar hasta el miércoles para subir así que lo subí hoy espero que les guste, espero terminar antes del 10 de diciembre porque me voy de viaje y no voy a poder llevar mi compu donde están todos mis archivos y no sé si pueda subir ya hice el capítulo final pero me faltan escribir algunos capítulos de transición pero tranquilas si o si subo solo esperen, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo como pueden ver estoy resaltando mas la rivalidad entre Alexa y Lily.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Bueno a partir de ahora Alexa va a aparecer más veces así que hay que irnos acostumbrarnos a su pésimo carácter y egocentrismo. Bueno gracias por tu rw nos leemos.**

**Gracias por tu rw y por mandarme suerte en los exámenes por suerte pase todo aunque saque dos en química y eso que en la primera etapa saque 4 la nota máxima es 5 por las dudas, igual muchas gracias fue de mucho apoyo pues me sentía abrumada por los exámenes y quería subir los capítulos. Espero que te guste el nuevo cap, nos leemos.**

**Annabella Prinx**

**Respondiendo a los dos rw al del capítulo 14 y el capitulo 15, muchas gracias qué bueno que me consideres una buena escritora, que bueno que te gusten mis historias a mí también me gustan las tuyas he leído las 3 que están en español bueno he leído casi todas las historias que hay en fanfiction sobre Lily y Scorpius porque en realidad me encantan. Si Hogwarts es un colegio muy chismoso nunca cuenten un secreto ahí jajaja no importa que no hayas dejado un review antes te estoy agradecida por haberlo hecho igual. Nos leemos.**

**Himeko 76**

**Qué bueno que te guste mi historia te animo a que sigas leyendo se que estas en el capítulo 7 pero es costumbre para mi agradecer a los que dejan rw en el siguiente capítulo que publique sin importar en que capitulo están. Bueno muchas gracias por tu rw, nos leemos.**

**Marizactz**

**Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo me esmere haciéndolo estuve pensando un montón para la declaración tanto que ya tengo miles de ideas para futuros one-shot pero creo que esta declaración encajo en la historia, espero que te hayas podido levantar jajaja ahora estoy subiendo el cap y son las 4:13 de la madrugada y aun no duermo jaja. Nos leemos**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen anónimamente este fic.**


	17. Serpientes vs Leones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Serpientes vs Leones**

Hoy era el gran día desde que Anthony nos había dicho que nuestro primer partido de la temporada iba a ser con Slytherin y que encima la nueva cazadora de Slytherin era Alexa Parkinson. Mi peor enemiga, bueno no es que tenga una lista interminable de enemigos pero ustedes me entienden ¿verdad? Bueno como iba diciendo desde que Anthony nos había dicho sobre el partido y su nueva jugadora "estrella" no pude evitar ponerme competitiva, por eso en todas las prácticas yo era la más entusiasta claro exceptuando a Anthony.

Baje animadamente al gran comedor para desayunar ya con mi uniforme de Quiddicth puesto ya que luego del desayuno se llevaría a cabo el partido, al entran al gran comedor muchos de mis compañeros de Gryffindor me desearon suerte en el partido me senté al lado de Allison que era la única del equipo que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

− ¿nerviosa?−dijo sonriéndole y dándole una pequeña palmadita en su hombro derecho−No hay que temer.

−Si recuerdas que eso mismo te dije en tu primer partido−yo asentí con la cabeza−Pues ahora sé que no funciona−yo le sonreí.

−Tranquila vas a estar bien, lo digo enserio después de todo yo fui la que te enseño a jugar−ella suspiro y me sonrió nerviosamente.

−No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

−No te preocupes si o si vamos a ganar a esas serpientes−dije animada.

−Yo creo que más quieres vencer solo a una−dijo sonriéndome un poco más calmada.

−Es que es una arpía−dijo tornando mis ojos en blanco.

− ¿Quién es una arpía?−dijo Albus mientras se sentaba al lado de Allison y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

− ¿Quién va a ser?−dije

−Déjame pensar−dijo Scorpius que se sento a mi lado y fingió que estaba pensando, yo le di un codazo en las costillas.

−Oye−dijo fingiendo estar adolorido− ¿Por qué me lastimas?

−Porque te estás haciendo el tonto.

−Es que me gusta verte molesta−dijo sensualmente acercando peligrosamente su cara a la mía, sentí como me sonrojaba se que llevamos unas semanas de novios pero no me termino de acostumbrar, el por su parte sonrió al ver que había cumplido su objetivo se acerco mas a mi pero en vez de ir a mis labios como pensé que lo haría fue a mi oreja izquierda y me susurro−Pero me gusta aun mas verte sonrojada−Y ahí si se inclino y me beso hasta que escuchamos que alguien carraspeo para ser más precisos Albus. Me separe lentamente de Scorpius y dirigí mi mirada a mi "dulce hermanito".

− ¿Te duele la garganta Albus?−dije mordazmente.

−Preferiría que no hiciera _eso _frente a mí.

−¿Eso?−dije haciéndome la que no entendia−Ahh, te refieres a esto –dije para volver a darle la espalda y agarrar a Scorpius de la corbata acercando a mí y dándole un beso el al principio se sorprendió de mi reacción pero enseguida comenzó a corresponderme y puso una de sus manos en uno de los costados de mi cabeza ignoramos olímpicamente los carraspeos de Albus, nos separamos únicamente por falta de oxigeno sentí la mirada molesta de Albus pero poco me importo nada podía importarme si tenía eso ojos grises enfrente mío.

−Lily−dijo Albus con un tono de voz molesto. Scorpius me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a comer su desayuno así que yo decidí hacer lo mismo pero antes dirigí una mirada en donde se encontraban Albus y Allison, Albus estaba completamente molesto y hacia una mueca graciosa con su cara mientras que Allison me miraba divertida− ¿Se puede saber que fue eso?−dijo Albus.

−Un beso−dije como si nada y seguí comiendo mi desayuno oí como Scorpius reía por lo bajo.

−Eso no fue un simple beso−dijo Albus molesto−Parecía que te la ibas a comer−dijo señalando amenazadoramente a Scorpius con el dedo.

−Exagerado−dije inflando los cachetes−además te aseguro que no fue nada comparado con los besos que le das a Allison, ¿sabes hermanito? Deberías dejarla respirar un poco parece que se va a ahogar cada vez que la besas−dije sonriendo Allison estaba completamente roja y Albus me miraba más molesto que antes y Scorpius seguía riendo.

−Eso no es de tu incumbencia−dijo Albus.

−Y esto tampoco de la tuya−dije en el mismo tono que había usado el anteriormente. Iba a replicar algo pero solo suspiro.

−Es que no termino de acostumbrarme−dijo rascándose la cabeza−jamás llegue a pensar que Scorpius y tu salieran, bueno aunque ya me tenía un poco harto los celos de Scorpius hacia ti pero es raro.

−Oye yo soy tan celoso−dijo Scorpius que hasta ese momento seguía riendo.

−No claro que no−dijo con sarcasmo Scorpius−hasta ahora me da pena lo que pensabas hacerle a Lysander cuando le pidió salir a Lily a Hogsmeade−dijo riéndose.

− ¿Qué le ibas a hacer?

−Nada−dijo inmediatamente.

− ¿Nada?−dijo Albus−si pensabas ingresar a la sala común de Ravenclaw y dejarle una carta de amor de una admiradora secreta con una caja de bombones los cuales eran en verdad pastillas vomitivas de sortilegios Weasley.

−Pero no lo hiciste.

−No porque gracias a eso comenzaste a salir con Lily pero no creas que no compro la caja falsa de bombones−me dijo.

−Cállate Albus−dijo Scorpius con un tono que demostraba que estaba avergonzado. Yo me reí por lo bajo y deposite un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Scorpius.

−Ustedes dos se puede saber porque no están con sus túnicas de Quiddicth−dijo Anthony con el seño extremadamente fruncido a Scorpius y a Albus. Los dos se encogieron los hombros−Pues váyanse ahora a cambiarse y no quiero quejas−Scorpius y Albus se pararon y salieron tranquilamente del gran comedor−Y mas rápido−grito Anthony−Ellos aceleraron un poco el paso−Increíble−dijo bufando y desparramándose en el banco enfrente a nosotras−tal vez sea el partido más importante del año y ellos ni si quiera están listos lo mismo me ha pasado unos minutos antes con Steven y con Hugo, que bueno que ustedes están listas chicas. Parece que ellos me quisieran dar un infarto−dicho esto se puso a desayunar en silencio, de seguro repasando jugadas de Quiddicth.

− ¿Crees que los chicos lo hicieron apropósito?−me pregunto Allison en voz baja.

−Eso es más que obvio.

−Pobre Anthony, no deberían gastarle ese tipo de bromas−dijo Allison mirando con compasión al chico que murmuraba cosas.

Seguimos desayunando hasta que llegaron los chicos ya con sus túnicas de Quiddicth.

−Hasta que al fin llegan−dijo Anthony parándose y empujando a los chicos hacia el campo de Quiddicth−vamos ya al campo de Quiddicth.

−Pero el desayuno−dijo Hugo intentando en vano volver a la mesa de Gryffindor.

−Tuviste que haberlo pensado antes−dijo Anthony molesto−chicas ustedes también, Allison y yo nos paramos, antes de dirigirme a donde iba el resto del equipo agarre un par de tostadas, me acerque rápidamente a donde estaba Hugo y se las pase a escondidas de Anthony.

−Eres la mejor prima del mundo−dijo alegremente Hugo, de seguro Anthony no sabe que Hugo tiene un agujero negro en su estomago.

Nos dirigimos a los vestidores de Gryffindor para que Anthony diera su "pequeño discurso".

−Este es nuestro primer partido de la temporada, diría yo el más importante todos sabemos del enfrentamiento que hay entre Slytherin y Gryffindor y aunque a veces lo queramos ocultar siempre esta ese deseo de ser el mejor, por eso tenemos que poner hoy en alto a Gryffindor, si jugamos como lo hemos hecho hasta no tengo dudas que ganamos, no se dejen intimidar por ellos−dijo muy animado Anthony−demostrémosle quien manda a esas serpientes ¡Vamos leones!−todos asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al campo de juego emocionados por las palabras que había dicho Anthony. En el campo de juego ya estaba el equipo de Slytherin Alexa mi dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad y después paso a mi descaradamente a Scorpius. Dirigí mi mirada al árbitro de juego y abrí los ojos a encontrarme con Teddy el cual tenía el pelo de su característico color azul metálico.

−Capitanes dense la mano−dijo Teddy. Anthony se acerco al capitán de Slytherin y estrecho fuertemente sus manos−monten sus escobas−inmediatamente los 14 jugadores alzamos vuelo y Teddy libero las pelotas enseguida Albus atrapo la Quaffle en el aire y me la paso en cuanto tuve la Quaffle intente pasársela Alexa vino y me empujo de la escoba de tal manera que pude caerme la hinchada de Gryffindor comenzó a bufar y Teddy pauto que era falta y cobro un tiro libre a favor de Gryffindor y fue así como conseguimos los primeros 10 puntos para Gryffindor debo admitir que Alexa no juega nada mal bueno quitándole lo tramposa.

Llevábamos ya 30 minutos de juegos estábamos empatados con 50 tantos cada equipo y no había señal de la Snitch. Un golpeador de Slytherin mando una bludger a Allison la cual la esquivo pero perdió un poco el equilibrio y tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso.

−Eso ha sido un aterrizaje forzoso−dijo Derek Parker el cual creo pertenecía a Hufflepuff cursaba mi mismo curso−Wood esta diciéndole a sus golpeadores que se concentren más− diciéndole era poco estaba gritándole a Hugo y a Steven.

−Hacemos lo que podemos Anthony−dijo Steven quien mando una bludger que venía hacia mí al otro lado del campo. Albus tenía la Quaffle y la lanzo hacia mí pero se desvió un poco pero si aceleraba la iba a alcanzar Alexa iba detrás mío. Cuando iba a alcanzar la Quaffle ella estiro del mango de mi escoba para que no la atrapara inmediatamente el silbato se hizo sonar.

−Esta es la ultima que te acepto Parkinson−dijo amenazadoramente Teddy− Tiro libre para Gryffindor. El tiro libre lo hizo Allison que acertó llevábamos 10 puntos de diferencia era un partido bastante peleado.

−Parece que Malfoy ha visto algo−grito Parker−Le sigue de cerca Sanders− Inmediatamente después de haber oído pude ver como Scorpius pasaba volando rápidamente y lo seguía muy de cerca. Ahora la quaffle la tenían los Slytherins Albus le robo ágilmente y marco un tanto para Gryffindor. Ahora Alexa llevaba la Quaffle se la iba a robar cuando escuche una ovación del público.

−Malfoy atrapa la Snitch. Gryffindor gana el partido…

**Holaaa se que me he atrasado un poco es que estaba de luto y después vinieron las fiestas y no pude seguir pero hoy como regalito de año nuevo les regalo el cap espero que les haya gustados y le deseo a todas y si hay algún chico por ahí a todos un feliz año nuevo.**

**Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Aw filosofía a mi antes me encantaba mi profesor era súper divertido era metalero, tenía su propia banda jaja ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Teníamos 4 horas seguidas con él y lo único que hacíamos era hablar jaja el examen a cuaderno abierto y todo el mundo feliz hasta que renuncio T_T y llego otro profesor pero no es tan malo después de todo. ¿Y pasaste todo? Espero que sí. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo.**

**Lunática**

**Gracias por tu rw perdón por no escribir antes no creas que el partido termina aquí ;) el próximo cap va a estar bueno lo prometo jeje y cada vez se acerca más la boda de Ted y Victorie. Feliz año nuevo.**

**Half-Bloodprincess394**

**Primero que nada amo tu alias, nombre o como quieras llamarlo "abran sus libros en la pagina 394" xDD Gracias qué bueno que pienses que es el mejor Lily y Scorpius que has leído. Me hace sentirme muy alagada gracias por tu rw y enserio me encanta tu alias xDDD. Espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap que prometo que no tardare es que como explique estaba de luto y después las fiestas y todo eso. Nos leemos**


	18. La tramposa víbora

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga que hoy cumple años espero que la pases súper bien caro y gracias por siempre leer mis historias**_

**La tramposa víbora**

PDV GENERAL

−Malfoy atrapa la Snitch. Gryffindor gana el partido−dice el comentarista−Una astuta jugada si me permiten opinar.

Toda la hinchada de Gryffindor comenzó a gritar de la emoción por haber ganado el partido. Pero muy pocos se dieron cuenta que Alexa Parkinson le había sacado el bate a uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin y direcciono la Bludger a Lily quien al estar de espaldas no puedo ver nada y por tanto no pudo esquivarla.

− ¿Qué es eso?−dijo Parker a través del micrófono−Un jugador se cayó de su escoba−dijo preocupado al ver como un cuerpo caía−Creo que es Potter.

PDV

−Un jugador se cayó de su escoba−dijo Parker con tono de preocupación. Inmediatamente voltee y palidecí al ver de quien se trataba, sin dudarlo comencé a volar lo mas rápido que pude−Creo que es Potter−continuo diciendo. Lily se encontraba a pocos metros del suelo cuando logre agarrar su brazo, estaba inconsciente la subí cuidadosamente a mi escoba, baje despacio hasta el suelo y la cargue hasta la enfermería. Escuchaba algunos pasos apresurados detrás de mí pero en ningún momento me di la vuelta llegue, enseguida la enfermera me indico que dejara a Lily en alguna de las camillas, me pregunto que le paso y le respondí que se había caído de la escoba en el partido.

−Siempre el Quiddicth−dijo enojada−No sabes cuantas veces he tratado con heridas por el ese bendito deporte. Ahora si me disculpas podrías salir un rato tengo que atenderla−yo asentí mire preocupadamente a Lily y salí al pasillo, ahí estaba todo el equipo de Gryffindor, los primos de Lily y Teddy.

− ¿Por qué saliste afuera?−dijo Albus.

−La enfermera me pidió que saliera. ¿Cómo se cayó de la escoba?

−Fue la insufrible de Parkinson−dijo un chico rubio que por su corbata era de Gryffindor que si no me equivocaba cursaba séptimo curso−Por cierto soy Louis−dijo al ver mi cara puesto que no lo conocía−uno de la larga lista de primos de Lily−dijo burlón.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue Parkinson?

−Yo te puedo explicar eso−dijo Teddy−Lo que paso es que cuando termino el partido Alexa agarro el bate de uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin y direcciono la Bludger a Lily y claro como ella estaba de espalda no se di cuenta.

−Le dieron una suspensión no podrá jugar en el próximo partido−dijo Albus− aunque para mi es poco, pudo haber pasado algo peor si no llegabas donde Lily.

−Por eso estaba inconsciente no por la caída si no por el golpe−dije mirando el suelo y apretando los puños.

−Tranquilo−dijo Albus poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro−Los Weasley nunca dejan que se aprovechen de uno de ellos ¿verdad chicos?−Todos los del "clan Weasley" asintieron con la cabeza−lástima que no están los dueños de las bromas−dijo refiriéndose a Fred y James−pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

−Saben que no deberían decir eso enfrente de un profesor−dijo Teddy.

−Ted−dijo seriamente Louis−no iras a contarle a nadie.

−Vamos cuñadito no te pongas así−dijo dándole un golpe en su espalda, así que Louis era hermano de Victorie la prometida de Teddy−Creo que por la familia podría dejar de lado el profesionalismo pero solo un poco−dijo giñando un ojo−pero no se excedan con lo que vayan a hacer.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

−Avísenme cuando Lily despierte tengo una reunión con la profesora McGonagall sobre todo este tema.

−Tranquilo Teddy te avisaremos cualquier cosa−dijo Albus.

−Aggg no le aguanto a Parkinson−dijo molesta Allison y mirando con cara de preocupación la puerta de la enfermería− ¿Creen que Lily esté bien?

−Claro no por nada es una Potter−dijo sonriendo Albus para tranquilizar a su hermana.

−Bueno pero piensen el lado positivo−dijo Anthony− ¡Gryffindor gano!−dijo emocionado. Rose le pego en la cabeza.

−Ni en los peores momentos sacas al Quiddicth de tu cabeza−dijo Rose bufando.

−No digas eso que yo pienso también en otras cosas−dijo medio ofendido mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba desafiante a Rose.

−Así ¿En qué cosas?

−En…−pero inmediatamente se sonrojo y prefirió callar.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, yo me mantuve todo ese tiempo en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Lily no se había despertado ¿Y si la Bludger la había golpeado en la cabeza y tardaba días en despertar?

−Scorpius−dijo Albus preocupado al verlo tan callado−estas bien.

−Si−dije alce mi mirada y la direccione a la puerta de la enfermería−Solo un poco preocupado.

−Tranquilo−dijo sonriéndome pero enseguida su sonrisa flaqueo.

−A mi no me engañas−dije−Al deja de hacerte el fuerte se que estas igual de preocupado que yo.

−Si−dijo suspirando−pero trato no pensar mucho solo lo sabremos cuando salga la enfermera−Escuchamos unos pasos apresurados hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Enseguida vimos aparecer tres figuras, palidecí un poco al ver de quienes se trataban. No estaba preparado para verlos no aun.

Los señores Potter venían corriendo en dirección a la enfermería atrás pero muy cerca estaba un abatido James.

− ¿Qué le paso a Lily?−dijo el Señor Potter.

−Una estúpida le tiro la Bludger por la retaguardia−dijo molesta Allison, Albus le puso una mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

− ¿Quién fue?−Pregunto James

−Parkinson−respondí.

−Y lo peor de todo tío−dijo Hugo− es que solo la han castigado con una suspensión en su próximo partido.

−Ya después hablare con la profesora McGonagall sobre eso−dijo seriamente− ¿Pero cómo fue exactamente?

−Scorpius había atrapado la Snitch−comenzó Albus−todos comenzamos a festejar entonces fue ahí cuando Parkinson le saco el bate a uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin y direcciono la bludger hacia Lily la cual no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas.

− ¿Lily estaba en su escoba?−pregunto la Señora Potter.

−Si, pero Scorpius la sujeto del brazo unos metros antes de que llegara al suelo.

− ¿Y hace cuanto que están esperando?

−Una hora−dijo Rose.

El silencio se hizo presente. Se notaba la cara de preocupación de los Señores Potter hasta a James se lo veía abatido y eso que siempre está feliz.

−Bueno no nos queda nada más que esperar−dijo la Señora Potter suspirando. El Señor Potter la abrazo consoladoramente.

Esperamos en silencio ya nadie se atrevía a hablar. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se vio a la enfermera. Los señores Potter se acercaron enseguida a la enfermera el resto escuchamos su conversación con atención.

−Somos los padres de Lily−dijo el Señor Potter− ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

−Su hija se encuentra bien. Acaba de despertarse esta algo adolorida por el golpe que recibió se rompió una de sus costillas pero ya la se la he curado, solo necesita descansar−Suspire aliviado−Si quieren pueden pasar−toda la "multitud" nos preparamos para entrar pero la enfermera nos detuvo−No pueden entrar tantos me temo que solo la familia−solo nos quedamos parados 4 personas la enfermera suspiro−entonces solo una parte de su familia−dijo al ver que el número de personas no se había reducido considerablemente. Iban a entrar los cuatro Potter pero antes de que Albus entrara nos estiro a Allison y a mi hacia la enfermería.

−Amigos más cercanos−dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

Entre y la vi, tenía el seño fruncido del dolor pero igual trataba de mostrarnos una sonrisa, yo apreté los puños fuertemente.

− ¿Cómo te encuentras princesa?−le pregunto el Señor Potter a Lily acariciando suavemente su largo cabello rojo.

−Bien papi−dijo dulcemente.

−Ay enana solo a ti se te ocurre caer de la escoba−dijo burlándose James quien ya otra vez tenía ese semblante burlón en su rostro.

−James no te burles de tu hermana−dijo la Señora Potter fulminando a este con la mirada.

−Como si no hubieras estado preocupado por mi−dijo Lily sacándole la lengua a su hermano pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor.

− ¿Segura que te sientes bien Lils?−pregunto preocupada Allison. Ella le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

−Si estoy bien. No te preocupes−dijo y luego posiciono su mirada en mí, me miro preocupada de seguro sabia lo preocupado que estaba por ella, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla ella se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, sonreí al ver que aun podía hacerla sonrojar con una simple sonrisa.

Ya había pasado una semana del accidente de Quiddicth. Lily ya había salido de la enfermería y faltaban tres días para las vacaciones de invierno el Señor Potter había conseguido que aparte de la suspensión que tenia Parkinson la castigaran teniendo que limpiar el baño de chicas del primer piso donde esta Myrtle la llorona.

Teddy estaba cada día más ansioso y eso se notaba en sus clases a cada rato tropezaba o tiraba abajo todos los papeles y libros de su escritorio y no había día en que no nos hablara de su boda.

Gracias al accidente de Lily conocí a sus demás primos que no conocía antes además de Rose también cursaban en Hogwarts Louis, Molly, Lucy y Roxanne. Louis era el mayor de los primos que cursaba en Hogwarts estaba en su séptimo año. Molly cursaba en quinto a esta ya la conocía de vista puesto que compartíamos clases ella como Rose pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Lucy era la hermana menor de Molly y asistía a cuarto curso junto con Roxanne que había resultado ser la hermana de Fred y como no también tiene ese carácter bromista como su hermano.

Todos estaban en Gryffindor excepto claro Rose y Molly.

Era vienes por la tarde, ya se había terminado las clases y mañana empezaban las vacaciones de invierno. Les había contado a mis padres sobre la boda de Teddy y muy a su pesar aceptaron que vaya y que me quedara con los Potter unos días antes de la boda pero tendría que ir primero a mi casa.

Estábamos cenando todos juntos y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS. El clan Weasley completo, los Potter, Allison, Teddy el cual cenaba bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall y yo. Cenábamos entre risas pero sobre todo molestando a Teddy, quien estaba con todos los nervios de la boda.

−No entiendo porque te pones así−dijo Louis dándole un empujoncito amistoso−si sabes que mi hermana te va a decir que si además ¿Cómo decirle que no hay Teddy de sus sueños?−dijo burlándose. Todos nos comenzamos a reír.

−No es eso−dijo el pasándose un mano por el cabello azul−es que ya sabes cómo es nana Molly con todo eso de las bodas− a todos les dio un escalofrió excepto a Allison y a mi−Lo que pasa−dijo Teddy para nosotros dos−la abuela de todos ellos−dijo señalando con la cabeza a "sus primos"−se pone un poco obsesiva con la limpieza.

−Con la organización…

−Con la comida…

−Con las invitaciones…

−Si, con todo eso−continuo Teddy.

−Y mi mamá−dijo Louis−no es mejor que ella.

−Vic y yo queríamos una boda sencilla pero los preparativos de esas dos nos ponen los nervios de punta, es mas la nana Molly me prohibió entrar a la Madriguera o al Refugio porque es de "mala suerte ver a la novia"−dijo imitando una voz chillona−todos rieron−le he dicho que eso es solo un día antes pero me dijo mejor hacerlo una semana antes−dijo riendo por la ocurrencia de la mujer.

−Por eso Scorpius−dijo Louis que estaba sentado enfrente mío−cuando te cases con Lily no hagas que lo organice la nana Molly−todos se comenzaron a reír por lo rojo que me había puesto todos excepto Lily que también estaba sonrojada sonreí al verla tan cohibida.

Terminamos de cenar y subimos a la torre de Gryffindor ya que teníamos que levantarnos temprano para tomar el tren de regreso. Lily iba a ingresar a su habitación con Allison pero le agarre el brazo.

−Y mi besito de las buena noches−dije ella se rio divertida. Se acerco a mi dispuesta a darme un beso en la mejilla−Y sabes que no me refiero a uno en la mejilla−dijo poniendo mis manos en su cintura.

−Ya sé es que me gusta molestarte−dijo rozando mis labios, me miro a los ojos antes de besarme se separo lentamente de mi−buenas noches Scorp.

−Buenas noches Lily−dije para luego besarle su frente−Nos vemos mañana−ella me sonrió y entro a su habitación.

−Bueno Romeo−dijo Albus acercándose a mí con una expresión burlona.

− ¿Romeo?−le pregunte.

−Un cuento Muggle de amor−dijo restándole importancia−así se llamaba el protagonista−asentí un poco confundido, Albus sabía mucho sobre los muggles pues como había escuchado a su abuelo le fascinaba todo lo relacionado a ellos y su padre fue criado por muggles también así que conocía un poco más que yo con respecto a ellos−Vamos al cuarto que tengo sueño−yo asentí con la cabeza.

La semana que nos esperaba a todos iba a ser muy larga.

**Holaaa espero que les haya gustado esta cap el próximo es la boda de Teddy xDD gracias por el apoyo de siempre y como prometí subí la conti mas rápido.**

**Gracias a:**

**Rose Jean Black**

**Qué pena que no hayas aprobado ojala te vaya bien en tu próximo examen y no dejes que el profesor te gane! Gracias enserio por el apoyo de suerte espero que te guste el cap.**


	19. La boda

**La Boda**

Hacía dos días que habíamos llegado a la madriguera y todos estaban eufóricos por la boda la cual seria 5 días antes de navidad por lo que los acontecimientos se juntaban por otra parte Teddy no podía ni pisar el pasto del jardín sin ser echado por la abuela Molly diciendo que no hay que ver a la novia antes de la boda a pesar de sus hijos le insistieron que eso solo consistía el día anterior a la boda pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Tía Fleur por otra parte esta incluso peor que la abuela Molly. Llevaba de aquí para allá a la pobre de Victorie diciendo que había que ver los "pequeños detalles" hasta ahora por sus pequeños detalles se refería a el vestido de novia, a los invitados, a los diseños que se usarían en la tarjeta de invitación, a la decoración del lugar, etc. El pobre de Teddy tampoco se salvaba si bien no podía ni pisar el césped de la madriguera igual tía Fleur y abuela Molly lo tenía al constante de todos los "pequeños detalles" preguntándole si estaba de acuerdo o no con la decisión respecto al diseño de las tarjetas que había tomado Victorie o a la decoración del lugar, Teddy simplemente respondía que si para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Estaba sentada en la sala exhausta por todo lo que nos había hecho hacer la abuela Molly y eso se refería principalmente a limpiar de arriba abajo toda la madriguera, a mi lado Rose estaba igual o un poco mas cansada que yo.

—Niñas que hacen sentadas ahí como si nada—dijo la abuela Molly ingresando a la sala con sus manos en la cadera y mirándonos reprobatoriamente—Vayan a cambiarse que tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos para las damas de honor.

— ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en eso?—dijo Rose en un tono de extremado cansancio.

—Que Vic quiere que todas sus primas sean sus damas, así que vayan y cámbiense que en cinco minutos salimos—Rose y yo apenas nos levantamos del acogedor sillón. Si bien estábamos más que complacidas con Vic por habernos nombrado damas de honor creo que ninguna de nosotras se siente con ánimos para ir a comprar vestidos.

— ¿Adonde van?—pregunto Albus cuando salimos del cuarto ya listas.

—A comprar vestidos para las damas de honor—dije suspirando.

—Bueno por lo menos no tienen que limpiar como muggles—dijo mostrando una escoba que utilizaba para barrer—no sé cómo pueden barrer con escobas.

—Si yo también lo creo pero acordamos que lo íbamos a hacer luego de la boda.

—LILY, ROSE—Grito desde abajo la abuela Molly—BAJEN YA QUE SOLO FALTAN USTEDES.

Después de una larga sesión de compras decidimos que cada una de las damas de honor usarían vestidos diferentes pero del mismo color: dorado.  
Cuando volvimos a la madriguera la abuela Molly se puso ansiosa pues habíamos tardado más de lo debido y se aproximaba la hora de la cena.

—Niñas vayan a dejar las compras y después bajen a ayudarme que tenemos que cocinar para un batallón—dijo mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a mover las ollas.  
—Abuela Molly ¿puede venir Teddy a cenar con nosotros hoy?—pregunto dulcemente Victorie.  
—Vic me encantaría—a mi prima se le ilumino la cara—pero ya sabes lo que dicen "nada de ver a la novia antes del casamiento"  
—Pero abuela eso solo es...  
—Nada de peros y no te quedes parada ahí señorita ayúdame a cocinar.  
Desde la escalera escuchamos el suspiro decaído de Victorie.

—Pobre Vic—le dije a Rose—ella solo quería una boda sencilla.

—Es que con la abuela Molly y la tía Fleur uno nunca podría tener una boda sencilla—sentí como alguien me estiraba del brazo y me arrastraban escaleras arriba.

—Albus ¿Qué haces?—dije intentando soltarme de su agarre pero no pude el me miro y me sonrió.

—Tengo que mostrarte algo—me arrastro hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Se puede saber que fue eso?—dije mirándolo molesta—Estaba hablando con Rose y de la nada vienes y me arrastrar hasta aquí—dije poniendo mi manos sobre mi cintura en la típica postura que mi madre y mi abuela.

—No te enojes—dijo haciendo un puchero—el me obligo—dijo señalando detrás mío.

—Me vas a hacer quedar mal—dijo una voz detrás mío, la cual reconocí al instante.

—Scorpius—dije sorprendida.

—Lastima Lils te perdiste la llegada del rubito hermoso—dijo burlonamente Al viendo como miraba sorprendida al rubio que me sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación

— ¿Qué? ¿No venias mañana?—dije abalanzándome sobre él.

—Si tendría que venir mañana pero se adelantaron las cosas—dijo riéndose—Te extrañe—dijo besándome la frente.

—Fueron solo unos días—dije riendo divertida.

—Ey nada de ponerse cariñosos acá—dijo Albus— ¿Qué harían si uno de los tíos o peor aun a papá y mamá se le ocurriera entrar justo ahora? ¿Cuándo se lo piensan decir?

—Después de la boda—dijo Scorpius.

—CHICOS BAJEN A AYUDAR CON LA CENA—se escucho el grito que profirió la matriarca de todos los Weasley.

—Vamos antes que a nana Molly le dé un ataque—Scorpius y Albus asintieron.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarla señora Weasley?—dijo Scorpius al ingresar a la cocina.

—Tu en nada cariño solo siéntate a esperar a que este la comida. No podemos hacer trabajar a los invitados ¡Que clase de anfitriones seriamos! En cuanto a ustedes—nos señalo a Albus y a mi—no tienen escusas, corten las verduras que están en la mesa—Albus y yo nos dirigimos con aire cansado a la mesa para comenzar nuestra interminable labor.

—Lily—dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina—Te olvidaste que día es hoy ¿verdad?

— ¿Miércoles?

— ¡Ay hija a veces me pregunto donde tienes la cabeza!

—En cierta cabellera rubia—susurro Albus, le codee molesta en las costillas.

—Le dije señora Potter que se iba a olvidar de mí—dijo Allison ingresando por la puerta de la cocina riendo divertida.

—Allison—chille emocionada— ¿era hoy que llegabas?

—Si ¿pero cómo puedes ser tan distraída?—dirigió la mirada hacia Albus el cual se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Después se dio cuenta del rubio que estaba sentado en la larga mesa—Ahh así que era por eso—fruncí el seño, entre Allison y Albus mis padres descubrirían antes de la boda mi noviazgo con Scorpius.

—Mamá—Albus se paro como si tuviera un resorte en su silla—Estoy saliendo con Allison—la cara de Albus estaba completamente roja al igual que la de Allison la cual no se esperaba que Albus lo dijera tan repentinamente. Mi madre y mi abuela sonreían felices.

—Me alegro por ustedes—Mi abuela Molly suspiro—Otra boda que añadir a la larga lista—Albus y Allison estaban tan colorados que se podía comparar con el rojo de mi cabello. Scorpius y yo nos reímos de la cara que habían puesto Albus y Allison.

Ya no me parecía que iba a ser una semana tan larga, no con Scorpius y Allison ahí.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

Era el día tan esperado unas cuantas cabezas pelirrojas se movían de aquí para allá. La abuela de Lily y la mamá de Victorie estaban histéricas viendo los últimos detalles con el cuidado que no se les escapara algo, como a eso de las 2 de la tarde las chicas subieron a prepararse y por sobre todo a preparar a Victorie mientras que los hombres nos encargábamos de mover las mesas y preparar la gran carpa, la cual ya estaba tomando forma.

Como Albus, Hugo y yo no podíamos usar la magia por ser menores de edad nuestras ocupaciones eran muy pocas y terminamos poco tiempo después.

Como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde vino llegando Teddy sonriendo triunfante y con su característico pelo azul eléctrico el cual por el nerviosismo cambiaba de repente a blanco, llevaba una túnica de gala color negro, la cual me hacia recordar un poco a como se vestían los muggles para ocasiones importantes.

—No lo puedo evitar—dijo Teddy cambiando de nuevo su color de pelo—es que estoy un poco nervioso.

— ¿Solo un poco?—dijo Louis apareciendo detrás de él—parece que te va a dar un paro cardiaco.

—Cállate—dijo acomodando su corbata en el espejo.

—Apuesto que se te había olvidado cómo era la madriguera—El señor Potter ingreso a la habitación donde el novio se estaba preparando y lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y orgullo.

—Si un poco pero a veces nana Molly exagera.

—Pero que rápido pasa el tiempo—dijo el señor Potter mientras se sentaba en la cama que reposaba en la habitación—parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando tu padre me mostro tu primera foto.

—Siempre la cargaba con él—Teddy suspiro y sonrió tristemente.

—Estarían muy orgullosos de ti, no lo dudes—el señor Potter poso su mano sobre el hombro de Teddy en gesto de apoyo.

—Lo sé

— ¡Y ustedes siguen acá!—Exclamo la señora Weasley subiendo por la escalera—deberían estar acomodando a los invitados.

—Ahora estábamos bajando nana Molly

—Pues bajen que la boda debería comenzar en media hora—ante tal comentario el cabello de Teddy comenzó a cambiar rápidamente de colores.

—Suerte Ted, la necesitaras—dijo Louis burlonamente a su casi cuñado mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba con nosotros a recibir a los invitados.

Nos pusimos a ordenar a las personas luego de unos minutos las damas de honor comenzaron a hacer su aparición ayudándonos también a organizar a los invitados. Por más que intentaba no podía apartar de mi vista a Lily la cual se encontraba hermosa bueno más hermosa que de costumbre. Llevaba su largo cabello semi-recogido el cual en vez de ser lacio como siempre terminaba elegantemente en bugles. Su vestido al igual que el de todas las damas de honor era dorado y largo el cual caía en forma de cascada siendo el frente más corto y por detrás más largo.

—Si sigues mirando así a mi hermana, mis padres se darán cuenta—susurro Albus a mi oído. Asentí con la cabeza completamente sonrojado—Eres un caso perdido Malfoy.

—Mira quién habla, el que no deja de babear desde que vio a Allison—Me reí al ver la cara que ponía Albus.

—Podrían poner más atención a lo que hacen—Rose se encontraba a nuestras espaldas con las manos en la cintura.

—Si, si perdón—dijo Albus restándole importancia.

— ¿Y se puedes saber que haces aun aquí?—dijo señalándome con el dedo.

— ¿Eh?—estaba muy confundido.

—Deberías estar con Teddy.

— ¿Por qué debería estar con Teddy?

— ¡Porque eres uno de sus padrinos!

— ¿Qué?—pregunte confundido.

— ¡Ese Louis, lo voy a matar!—dijo fastidiada—Como Teddy no podía pisar la madriguera le pidió que te avisara que quería que fueras uno de sus padrinos como eres su primo y todo eso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

—Si, apúrate Malfoy que por tu culpa no vamos a empezar tarde la boda—dijo empujándome. Estaba tan sorprendido que me costó un poco reaccionar por lo que dirigí completamente atolondrado a la habitación donde se suponía que Teddy estaba esperando el momento de la boda.

—Ah Scorpius te estábamos esperando—dijo burlón Louis

—Perdón, es que no sabía nada—Teddy me miro confundido después como si algo hubiera hecho "clic" en su cabeza reacciono y atino a golpearle la cabeza a Louis.

—Muy gracioso Louis, no le dijiste nada.

—Ese era factor sorpresa.

—Dejando de lado al bueno para nada de mi futuro cuñado ¿Y qué dices, aceptas?

—Si—Teddy me sonrió—aunque no te voy a negar que me sorprendió un poco.

—Somos familia después de todo.

—Dentro de 10 minutos comenzamos—dijo el Señor Potter entrando en la habitación, cuando dijo esto Teddy se puso blanco como la cera—Tranquilízate Teddy aunque no te culpo cuando me case con Ginny también me encontraba así. Solo intenta tranquilizarte.

—Harry—la señora Potter ingreso a la habitación—ya deben bajar.

—Si ahora bajamos—Miro a Teddy—vamos chicos—Ted salió primero caminando torpemente. Llegamos al patio donde nos prepararíamos para entrar.

—Bueno—dijo la señora Weasley la madre de Victorie—Primero entraran Teddy y Ginny y luego el padrino y la madrina que tengo entendido que son Harry y Dominique—los dos mencionados asintieron con la cabeza—bueno luego le siguen la damas de honor y los demás padrinos y luego la llegada de la novia—termino la señora Weasley sonriendo. Yo no sabía qué hacer puesto que me había enterado hace 10 minutos que era uno de los padrinos pero me tranquilice cuando Lily sujeto mi mano.

—Tu vas a entrar conmigo—me dijo sonriendo.

—Luego de la boda hazme recordar matar a Louis—dije ofreciéndole mi brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Qué hizo ahora?—Nos formamos en la fila que encabezaba Teddy con la señora Potter preparándonos para sonar.

—Era el encargado de decirme que iba a ser uno de los padrinos pero adivina lo que hizo el simpático de tu primo.

—Te lo dijo hoy—yo asentí con la cabeza—era de esperarse de Louis por algo se lleva tan bien con James y Fred.

—Por cierto, esta hermosa—dije susurrando. Ella se sonrojo me iba a responder pero comenzó a sonar la música la cual nos indicaba la hora de entrar. Dirigí la mirada hacia el frente de la comitiva, si el señor Potter no hubiera empujado amistosamente a Teddy este no hubiera reaccionado. Comenzamos a entrar uno por uno, era incomodo sentir todas las miradas sobre ti. Cuando estuvimos en el altar cada uno se fue por su lado. Me pare al lado de Louis, el cual apenas podía contener la risa que le causaba el nerviosismo de Teddy. Cuando todo el cortejo termino de entrar sonó la marcha nupcial y todos se pusieron de pie.

PDV DE TEDDY

Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó dentro de unos segundos aparecería en mi rango de vista mi futura esposa, la mujer a la que amaba más que a mi vida. Cuando entro del brazo de su padre todo mi nerviosismo se esfumo a pesar de la cantidad de personas que había me pareció que éramos solo nosotros dos y de cierta manera así era. Se encontraba hermosa su largo cabello estaba completamente recogido, su vestido blanco era elegante con pequeñas flores blancas en la parte inferior, las cuales se volvían a repetir en los brazos las cuales solas sin tela abajo formaban las mangas.

Cuando llego hasta donde yo me encontraba se quedo parada esperando que me acercara. Me acerque y me quede enfrente de ella y su padre.

— ¿Quién entrega a la novia?

—Su padre—el señor Weasley agarro fuertemente la mano de su hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla y juntos nuestras manos—Cuídala Lupin—dijo seriamente y con un cierto tono amenazador.

—Siempre—agarre la mano de Vic y la conduje por el resto del camino.

—Damas y caballeros estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas—Comenzó la ceremonia desde el altar podía escuchar como Hagrid se sonaba la nariz imposibilitando un poco la audición de lo que decía el mago—Victorie Weasley ¿Acepta a Ted Lupin como su futuro esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto—me miro a los ojos se veía radiante.

—Y Tu, Ted Lupin ¿Aceptas a Victorie Weasley como tu futura esposa para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto, pero la muerte no lograra separarnos.

—Pueden colocarse los anillos—cada uno coloco el anillo del otro. Si no hay alguien que se opongo a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle para siempre—silencio—Ahora puede besar a la novia—Agarre a Victorie de la cintura y la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho ella posiciono sus delicadas manos en mi pecho, escuchamos los aplausos de los invitamos por lo que decidimos separarnos.

—Te amo princesa—le susurre en su oído.

—Yo también te amo—me dijo para luego darme un corto beso.

—Les presento por primera vez a los señores Lupin—el mago que ofreció la ceremonia hizo un movimiento de varita y un vals comenzó a sonar, los bancos habían desaparecido dejando una pista de baile tras su desaparición, los invitados nos cedieron el paso y caminamos hasta el centro de la pista.

—Es nuestro primer baile como esposos—dijo sonriente Victorie.

—El primero de muchos tenlo por seguro Weasley.

— ¿Sabes? Hace unos segundos deje de ser Weasley

—En todo caso tenlo por seguro Lupin—la bese dulcemente, después de unos segundos otras parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista. Después del vals comenzó la verdadera fiesta había algunas personas bailando y otras sentadas en la pequeñas mesas que había alrededor, por nuestra parte Vic y yo no podíamos bailar puesto que a cada rato nos interrumpían para felicitarnos.

PDV DE SCORPIUS

—No crees que mis padres puedan sospechar—me pregunto Lily mientras bailábamos juntos.

—No lo creo, además no voy a permitir que otro chico baile contigo—dirigí una fría mirada hacia un grupo de primos franceses de Victorie que prácticamente se comían a Lily con la mirada.

—Eres caso serio Malfoy—dijo riendo.

—En todo caso si tus padres sospechan le aclararemos las dudas mañana ¿verdad?

—Si, pero lo haremos juntos, no te hagas el valiente Malfoy que terminaras asesinado por toda mi familia.

—Mi heroína—dije rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—Scorp—susurro apenas audible—nos pueden ver—suspire y me aleje lentamente de ella.

—Mañana si o si se lo decimos, no me gusta esto de ocultar lo que somos.

—Si

Seguimos bailamos hasta que fue la hora que la novia tirara su ramo y Lily como cualquier chica se fue para agarrarlo.

—A ti también te dejaron solo—Albus me ofreció una botella de cerveza con mantequilla—sinceramente no sé porque se ponen así de eufóricas es solo un ramo.

—Si pero supuestamente decide quién será la próxima en casarse—vimos como el ramo volaba por los aires y caía en las manos de ¿James?

—No sabía que eras una dama James—grito por encima de la multitud Albus, todos se comenzaron a reír. James le rogo a Victorie que volviera a lanzar el ramo pero esta se negó diciendo que el próximo en casarse seria él.

Poco a poco los invitados se comenzaban a ir y como a eso de las 4 de la madrugada todos se habían ido incluyendo Victorie y Teddy. Como todos estábamos tan cansados decidimos que la limpieza seria luego de descansar un poco.

Unas horas después de la boda luego de dormir lo suficiente como para recuperarnos del cansancio nos encargamos de limpiar todo el desastre que había quedado por el festejo. Entre a la sala donde solo estaba el Señor Potter. Esta era mi oportunidad de hablar con el de Lily aunque le había dicho a esta que se lo contaríamos juntos no se podía desechar una oportunidad como esta, ya que el Señor Potter siempre estaba con el Señor Weasley y no me hacía mucha simpatía tener que confesarle que salgo con su pequeña hija enfrente al señor Weasley también.

−Señor Potter−dije intentando llamar su atención.

−Ah, Buenos días Scorpius.

−Buenos días. Señor Potter hay un tema del cual quiero hablar con usted.

−Si antes yo también quiero hablar de algo contigo ¿Eres amigo de Lily?−pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

−Si−dije aunque claro era algo más que su amigo.

−Le he preguntado a todos sus primos pero nadie sabe nada y no le puedo preguntar esto a Allison porque sé que no me lo diría ¿Sabes si Lily sale con alguien?−Palidecí en el instante−O ¿si le gusta alguien?−solo asentí con la cabeza, ahora le toco al Señor Potter palidecer− ¿Qué?−Pregunto exaltado− ¿Quién es? Dime para matarlo−Trague saliva, abrí la boca para decir algo pero fui interrumpido.

− ¿Se puede saber porque gritaste?−pregunto Lily entrando a la habitación pero al ver la cara de furia en la cara de su padre y mi cara de temor entendió todo y puso una angelical− ¿Papi, estas bien?

−Nada de ponerme esa cara Lilian−Dijo seriamente el Señor Potter− ¿Con quién estas saliendo?−Lily lo miro confundida puesto que pensó que yo le había dicho a su padre qué estaba saliendo con ella−Y no me digas que no sabes de qué te hablo porque Scorpius me dijo que sales con alguien−ella me miro frunciendo el seño, yo solo le sonreí tímidamente.

− ¿Y porque no le preguntas a Scorpius? Ya que él sabe muy bien con quien salgo.

−Lilian−dijo seriamente el Señor Potter−No puedes salir con nadie.

− ¿Por qué no?−dijo a la defensiva como siempre.

−Porque soy tu padre y te digo que no.

−Ese no es un buen fundamente, además ya tengo suficiente edad para hacer lo que quiera.

−Claro que no−Vi como la señora Potter entraba rápidamente para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

− ¿Se puede saber por qué están gritando?

−Porque papá se mete en cosas que no le incumben

−Porque tu hija tiene novio y no tiene ni edad, ni permiso para tenerlo.

−Hazme el favor Harry−dijo bufando la señora Potter−no veo cual sea el problema.

− ¿Cómo que no ves cual es el problema?−dijo exasperado el señor Potter−tiene 14 años.

−Falta un mes para mi cumpleaños−dijo Lily−además mama también tuvo su primer novio a los 14.

− ¡Ay de mi si sigues el ejemplo de tu madre!−dijo el señor Potter golpeándose sonoramente su frente.

− ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?−la señora Potter se encontraba un poco molesta por el comentario que había dicho su esposo.

−Ah no me vas a negar que no te besabas por cualquier lado con Corner o con Dean.

−Y que me dices de Cho, te la comías con la mirada.

−Solo la bese una vez y encima en privado no enfrente de todo Hogwarts.

−Jamás me bese con nadie enfrente de todo Hogwarts−el señor y la señora Potter comenzaron a discutir olvidándose un poco sobre el tema en cuestión.

− ¿Quieres que nuestra hija se bese con cualquiera por ahí?−dijo el señor Potter molesto.

−No estoy diciendo eso pero tiene todo el derecho a tener novio, además que estoy segura que no es cualquiera, si ella acepto es por algo.

−Y si esta bajo la maldición imperio.

−Harry−dijo seriamente la señora Potter

−BASTA−grito de repente Lily completamente molesta−Yo puedo salir con quien quiera−dijo cuando vio que su papá estaba a punto de decir algo−y no papá, no estoy bajo la maldición imperio, ¡ves porque no te quería decir nada! ¡Porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así!−Lily apretó fuertemente los puños−no puedo creer que me hagas esto.

−Lily−susurro el señor Potter.

−Lily tiene razón Harry−menciono seriamente la señora Potter−ni siquiera sabes con quien sale y ya estás haciendo un escándalo ¿Y cómo se te ocurre decir que estaba bajo la maldición imperio?

−No importa, escúchame Lily tú no puedes tener novio−dijo seriamente el señor Potter.

− ¿Por qué?−chillo Lily− ¿Por qué tú me lo prohíbes? ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

−Yo soy tu padre señorita−Y así comenzaron a discutir Lily y el señor Potter. Nunca había visto a Lily tan molesta sabía que tenía su carácter pero nunca la había visto así. Ya harto de la situación y de los gritos que estaban perforando mis oídos me acerque a Lily la agarre por el brazo, ella enseguida dejo de gritar y me miro sorprendida.

−Scorp ¿Qué haces?−dijo iba a decir algo mas pero la calle con un beso el señor y la señora Potter también dejaron de hablar. Sentí como Lily se tensaba pues nos estábamos besando enfrente a sus padres pero después de unos segundos me correspondió. Cuando nos separamos me puse enfrente de Lily y mire directamente a los ojos al señor Potter. No iba a negar que me estaba muriendo de miedo.

−Yo soy el novio de Lily…

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar es que simplemente no pude por mis responsabilidades en el colegio. Por eso le traigo este capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Si quieren ver las imágenes de los vestidos de Lily y Victorie están en mi pagina de facebook Mio Uchiha.**_

**Gracias a:**

**Annabella Prinx:**

**Tranquila que desde un principio pensaba poner las reacciones de los Potter y los Malfoy con respecto a la relación que mantienen sus hijos en el próximo capítulo como podrás deducir está la de los Potter pero falta un poco más para la de los Malfoy. Espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Rose Jean Black:**

**Ciertamente falta poco para el final, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Lilyandscorp:**

**Qué bueno que te encanto, te invito a seguir leyendo el fic. Gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Lady Witt:**

**En dos días leíste todo el fic bueno creo que si te gusto. Si la ortografía y la gramática no van muy de la mano conmigo pero considero que estoy mejorando un poco.**

**Conniesc97:**

**Qué bueno que te guste el fic y sobre todo lo de Rose y que ella no sea la que se meta en medio de Lily y Scorpius porque ciertamente en casi todos los fics es así pero yo opino diferente. Ciertamente debe haber alguien malo en una historia porque o si no sería todo muy color de rosas. Gracias por considerar mi historia como para ponerla en tus favoritos. Nos leemos (por cierto me encanta tu fic La no-tan-pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo)**


	20. Verte llorar

**Verte llorar**

—Yo soy el novio de Lily—El señor Potter había abierto la mandíbula en señal de sorpresa y se encontraba medio shockeado por la noticia mientras que la señora Potter se veía tranquila y nos sonreía a ambos. Cuando el señor Potter pudo reaccionar que no fue en cosa de menos de 5 segundos saco rápidamente su varita, su cara estaba completamente roja de la furia. Yo no me moví de mi posición, el señor Potter me miraba con una cara de fastidio total, sentí como Lily se movía, desvié mi mirada de la esmeralda del señor Potter y la dirigí a Lily la cual había levantado la varita contra su padre. El señor Potter si antes no estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para asesinarme ahora lo estaba más.

En esos momentos lo único que pasaba por la mente del salvador del mundo mágico era miles de tácticas de cómo matar al rubio ¡Como se atrevía a hacerle eso! ¡Él que le abrió la puerta de su casa y lo trato como si fuera uno más de sus hijos! Y así se lo pagaba ¡Saliendo con su pequeña niña y haciendo que se ponga en su contra! Lily nunca le hubiera gritado ni mucho menos alzado la varita si no fuera por él.

—Lily—el rubio bajo el brazo de su novia con el cual apuntaba la varita contra su padre pero esta necia la volvió a levantar.

—No bajare la varita hasta que él lo haga—firmemente impuso la pelirroja y posicionando su mirada desafiante en su padre.

—Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esas condiciones, no hasta que le enseñe a Malfoy una pequeña lección.

—No lo harás—Lily se había puesto enfrente de su novio, este por la terqueza de su novia intento hacerla a un lado pero también se negó— ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo tanto escándalo papá? ¿Qué esperabas que me volviera monja y nunca saliera con ningún chico?

—Hubiera sido agradable esa opción. Pero de todos los novios que pudiste elegir tuviste que elegir a Scorpius —dijo con un tono de reproche y molestia— ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo que los Malfoy han hecho a esta familia? Pregúntale a tu tía Hermione, dile que te muestre su brazo para que te diga como la tía de el—señalo a Scorpius el cual tenía la mirada gacha y cerraba fuertemente los puños, Lily dirigió la mirada a su novio, le dio un fuerte apretón en su mano haciendo que se relajara un poco pero Harry no se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras lastimaban al unigénito de los Malfoy por lo que prosiguió—la torturo pregúntale para que te diga como su padre se quedo viendo como ella sufría sin decir nada.

—Porque lo juzgas por su familia o fue acaso tu padrino, hijo de mortifagos y puristas de la sangre ¿No fue acaso él quien marco la diferencia?—Ya harta soltando bruscamente la mano de su novio y colocándose una vez más enfrente a su padre sin dejarle de apuntar la varita.

—La manzana no cae lejos del árbol—Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados de las escaleras. Pronto aparecía Albus quien se quedo desconcertado al ver la peculiar escena. Su hermana y su padre tenían sus varitas levantadas, su mejor amigo apretaba fuertemente lo puños y su madre fulminaba con la mirada a su esposo.

—Albus—Su padre se notaba molesto— ¿Tu sabes la relación tan particular que tienen tu hermana y tu mejor amigo?

—Si—dije poniéndome al lado de mi hermana y de Scorpius—y no veo el problema por el cual hagas tanto escándalo.

—Si claro nadie ve la magnitud del problema—dijo exasperado mi padre. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Scorpius levantaba la cabeza, nos aparto un poco a Lily y a mí y se coloco enfrente de mi padre. Se levanto bruscamente la manga del brazo izquierdo y se la mostro a mi padre.

—Yo no tengo ninguna marca—Y sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea —Accio Baúl—A los pocos segundos el baúl de Scorpius se encontraba flotando escaleras abajo—Los veo después—nos dijo a Lily y a mí, agarro un poco de polvos flú—Malfoy Manior—Unas llamas de color verdes aparecieron y al siguiente segundo Scorpius ya no estaba.

—Te odio—chillo Lily a nuestro padre y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Mire a mi padre con vergüenza y subi las escaleras corriendo detrás de mi hermana.

Ginny veía a su esposo molesta y apesadumbrada.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle semejantes cosas a Scorpius? Sabes que él no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron su familia y hasta vos mismo admitiste que Scorpius era diferente y que estabas feliz que Albus fuera su amigo.

—Pero Ginny es un Malfoy—se paso la mano por el pelo y se dejo caer en el sofá—Además Lily es muy joven para tener novio.

— ¿James a los cuantos años tuvo su primera novia?

—A los 12 pero ese es otro caso.

—Creo que la estas sobreprotegiendo Harry, no tiene nada de malo que Lily se haya enamorado de alguien y los dos sabemos que Scorpius nunca la lastimaría.

— ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—Si mi hija es feliz si además como te dije antes Scorpius es un gran chico nunca nos ha demostrado lo contrario deberías darle una oportunidad, entiendo que estés en la faceta de padre sobre protector y todo eso…

—No soy sobre protector.

—Padre celoso, sobre protector como quieras llamarlo el punto es que no por eso tengas que tratar como una peste al pobre chico.

—Se lo merece ¿Cómo se atreve a pasar siquiera cerca de Lily? Además si me permites decirlo es un cobarde, no has visto como se fue.

—No lo hizo por cobardía—dijo seriamente Ginny—Lo hizo porque no podía estar un minuto más escuchando las estupideces que decías y si Harry solo dijiste estupideces.

—Yo no creo que hayan sido estupideces.

—Eres demasiado testarudo—dijo y subió las escaleras dejando a su esposo solo en la sala.

Mientras tanto una pequeña pelirroja se encontraba tirada en la cama de la habitación que había pertenecido a su madre cuando esta aun no se había casado con su padre. Escucho golpes en la puerta pero ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de abrir la puerta.

—Lils soy yo—escucho la voz de Albus— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si

Albus abrió la puerta lentamente, yo no me moví de mi posición ni siquiera me digne a dirigirle la mirada, sentí como la cama se hundía por el peso de Albus.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si, solo que papá me pone los nervios de punta—me voltee y cruce la mirada con mi hermano el cual estaba acostado al lado mío— ¿No crees que exagera?

—Claro que exagera.

—Si hubieras escuchado las cosas que le grito a Scorpius.

—Me las imagino—dirigí la vista hacia la ventana, de seguro Scorpius estaba ahora mismo en su habitación solo me cruzaba por mi mente cuanto le habían lastimado las palabras de papá.

—No te preocupes Lils—dijo Albus al ver mi semblante—Scorpius es fuerte aunque no lo parezca.

—Lo sé.

—Y con respecto a papá ya se le pasara.

—No me gusta pelearme con papá—suspire, desde pequeña había sido muy unida a mi padre, mis hermanos decían que mi padre siempre cuidaba de mí y me consentía por ser su "princesita".

—Tranquila solo debe acostumbrares a la idea de compartir a su princesa—se encogió de hombros—y debes agradecer que James ni los tíos estaban porque hubiera sido peor.

—Conociendo a papá se lo contara cuando vuelvan—Escuche como abrían la puerta.

—Mi amor puedo pasar—escuche la voz de mi madre.

—Si

—Albus podrías dejarnos a tu hermana y a mí a solas por favor.

—Si mamá—se levanto de mi cama y sentí como me revolvía el pelo de manera amistosa luego cerró la puerta. Mi madre se había sentado donde antes estaba sentado mi hermano permanecía callada fijando su vista a diferentes puntos de la habitación.

—Sabes—suspiro—tu padre a veces me saca de quicio pero un día hace muchos años atrás me di cuenta que las cosas que hace aunque estén muchas veces equivocadas es que se preocupa por mí, por nosotros. No quiero que estés molesta con tu padre es mas trata de entenderlo un poco…

—Pero si él no me entiende a mí.

—No me interrumpas—dijo mi madre severamente—Lo que quiero decirte es que te imagines las cosas desde la perspectiva de tu padre, estoy segura que si hubieras vivido en la época que nosotros vivimos hubieras tenido una reacción parecida.

—A diferencia de él yo no creo que mi novio sea un mortifago—vi como mi mamá tornaba sus ojos en blanco.

—Tu padre no piensa eso Lily

—Pues no lo demostró allá abajo.

—Tu padre reacciono así porque tiene miedo de perderte ¿sabes? Aun si Scorpius no fuera un Malfoy hubiera buscado cualquier cosa para hacerlo quedar mal enfrente tuyo y así hacerte recapacitar sobre tu noviazgo.

—Que maduro de su parte—dije con sarcasmo.

—Se que no es nada maduro de su parte esto mi amor pero tu padre no piensa las cosas que le dijo a Scorpius ya verás dentro de unos días se le olvidara el enojo y comenzara a razonar en las cosas que dijo y le pedirá disculpas a Scorpius por las estupideces que dijo—sentí como se levantaba de la cama—no quiero que estés así Lily—se agacho y beso mi frente—y más aun si es por las estupideces que comete tu padre, ya verás todo se solucionara—se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y antes de irse dijo—pero si quieres que todo se solucione mas rápido aplícale la ley del hielo a tu padre siempre funciona.

—Gracias mamá—Y luego de escuchar esas palabras cerró la puerta. Estuve unos minutos mirando el techo de mi habitación hasta que sentí que volvían a tocar la puerta un poco ya molesta me pare de la cama.

— ¿Se puede saber quién es ahora?—estaba exasperada abrí la puerta con el seño fruncido.

—Shhh—me tapo la boca y me hizo entrar en la habitación—no grites que se van a enterar que vine—me dijo sonriéndome.

—Scorp—chille cuando saco su mano de mi boca.

—Parece que te hablo en chino.

—Perdón

— ¿Por qué te disculpas si no hiciste nada malo?

—Me disculpo de la aptitud de mi padre—apreté los puños y dirigí mi mirada al suelo, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos. Siempre decía que mi padre era el mejor padre del mundo y lo sigo pensando, por esto no significa que lo deje de querer tal y como lo quiero ahora pero realmente me había lastimado las cosas que había dicho—No te debió tratar así—mi voz sonó quebrada.

—No te pongas así—me abrazo por la cintura y me atrajo mas a él yo deposite mi cabeza en su pecho—Es tu padre y entiendo que este celoso y todo eso.

—Pero te lastimo.

—Ya paso princesa—dijo acariciando mi cabeza, levanto mi mentón y me dio un dulce beso—ya te dije antes Lily y te lo voy a volver a repetir no me importa tener que enfrentarme a toda tu familia, yo te amo y eso no va a cambiar—le mire sorprendida, el se encontraba sonrojado mirando hacia un lado. Nunca habíamos sido de esa clase de parejas que se dicen cada 5 segundos que se amaban porque sentíamos que así se perdía el significado y la importancia de la palabra. Era por eso que me sorprendí si bien nos habíamos dicho te quiero y esas cosas nunca me había dicho que me amaba. Le sonreí.

—Yo también te amo—sentí como el color subía por mis mejillas, el dejo escapar una pequeña risita— ¿De qué te ríes?—dije inflando los cachetes.

—De lo adorable que te ves—dijo besándome una vez más—Lily prométeme que ya no lloraras—me abrazo fuertemente—Pueden decirme cualquier cosa, las ofensas mas grandes que haya sobre la faz de la tierra pero nada es comparado con el verte llorar, así que prométeme que ya no lo harás.

—Te lo prometo.

En la vida siempre hay obstáculos, pero no tenemos que desalentarnos por eso, ese día Scorpius me enseño esa gran lección…

**Hola, lo sé tarde mucho en subir la conti pero no podía estaba en una laguna mental por suerte estuve pensando en los siguientes capítulos y los tengo más o menos pensados, así que no creo que vuelva a tardar tanto como esta vez que fue un mes y unos días, pero tranquilos no se preocupen siempre me tendrán de vuelta no voy a dejar esta historia, sobre todo porque mi amiga siempre todos los días me dice actualiza la historia así que agradézcanle a ella que siempre me hace tenerlos en mente. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a Caro (como te prometí) por siempre apoyarme en esto que es nuevo para mí, el escribir.**

**Gracias a:**

**Conniesc97**

**Qué bueno que te haya gustado la boda, me esforcé mucho en hacerla es mas busque dos horas vestidos de novia y encontré uno que era hermoso y que le quedaba pintado a Victorie pero no sé si lo describí bien por eso lo subí a mi pagina en facebook por las dudas xDD Bueno creo que Scorpius sobrevivió a la furia del niño que sobrevivió. Gracias por el rw, Cuídate. Nos leemos**

**Marizactz**

**Qué bueno que te encanto el valor de Scorpius xDD gracias por el apoyo y por el rw. Nos leemos**

**Qué bueno que te parezca que la historia va mejorando, perdón por la espera. Gracias por el rw. Nos leemos**

**Himeko76**

**Qué bueno que te guste el fic, Gracias por el rw. Nos leemos**


	21. James y otros familiares

**James y otros familiares**

Desde lo sucedido con el padre de Lily había pasado una semana ya habían pasado las fiestas y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para volver a Hogwarts y yo no era la excepción supe por Albus que Lily le había aplicado la ley del hielo al señor Potter.

La situación no estaba tan mal, claro sin olvidar las cartas amenazadoras de James, el cual se había enterado por boca de su padre. Escapa a mi conocimiento y el de Lily si alguien más de su familia sabe, refiriéndome claramente esta a sus tíos y abuelos puesto que como en Hogwarts no se mantiene los secretos todos los primos que estudian ahí se han enterado.

—Scorpius baja ya—gritaba mi madre desde la sala.

—Ya bajo—agarre mi mochila en la cual llevaba los deberes que me habían enviado. Cuando llegamos a la estación me despedí de mis padre y subí al tren, busque en todos los compartimiento y al parecer aun no habían llegado, me senté al lado de la ventana de un compartimiento vacio.

Suspire y me senté en un compartimiento vacío esperando que alguno de mis amigos o mejor mi novia lo encontraban escuche un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana voltee y me encontré con la mirada esmeralda de mi mejor amigo, abrí la ventana del vagón.

—Tu pelirroja te busca—dijo sonriendo—pero cuidado Scorp no es la única, James te tiene en la mira

—Me lo suponía. Ven sube ya así no perdemos el compartimiento, ya sabes lo que cuesta buscar uno vacío.

—Bueno espera ahora voy.

—Rápido que tengo que ir a buscar a Lily

—Rápido que tengo que ir a buscar a Lily—Albus me miro con una sonrisa socarrona— ¿porque me miras así?

—Pusiste otra vez tú cara de tonto enamorado

—Cállate y ven rápido—vi como Albus iba caminando mientras se reía de seguro de la cara que había puesto. Luego de unos cinco minutos abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

—Hola otra vez mi amigo oxigenado—se sentó en el asiento frente a mí.

—Hola cuatro ojos.

—Ey—dijo fastidiado—solos los uso para leer.

—Si pero el oculista te dijo que tenias que usarlos todo el día.

—Si lo sé pero los odio además no veo tan mal como papá.

—Bueno—dije no muy seguro a veces Albus era insoportable en las clases preguntándome que decía en la pizarra ya que no veía y cuando no me dignaba a responderle tenía que usar sus anteojos obligado o dejar de trabajar en clase—Me voy a buscar a tu hermana, ya sabes cómo se pone si la hacen esperar.

—Ni que me lo digas, ten cuidado que no te vean mis padres ni mis tíos y sobre todo James—asentí con la cabeza y salí del compartimiento, busque nuevamente en el tren pero no la encontré ahí así que decidí salir a la plataforma, cuando salí vi de espaldas a nada más y nada menos que a James Potter que movía la cabeza a todos lados buscando a alguien me agache lo suficiente para que no me vea y camine encorvado unos pasos lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir buscando a Lily tranquilo.

Estaba buscando a Lily cuando siento que alguien tapa mis ojos con sus manos.

—Adivina quién soy—dijo riendo.

— ¿Quién será?—agarre sus manos y me di la vuelta, me reí al ver que estaba de puntitas para poder alcanzarme.

—No te rías no es mi culpa que seas un mastodonte—dijo inflando los cachetes.

— ¿Qué tal te fue esta semana?

—Quitándole los silencios incómodos a la hora de comer, la actitud de James y la molestia de mis tíos bien.

—Así que todos están molestos.

—No todos algunos tomaron una postura indiferente.

—Perdón por no estar ahí y apoyarte pero creo que fue lo mejor.

—Si por lo menos estas vivo—dijo en tono de broma. Nos quedamos unos segundos callados aproveche ese momento y agarre a Lily del mentón.

—Se que sonara exagerado puesto que solo fue una semana pero te extrañaba—ella sonrió.

—Yo también— me acerque para besarla pero un grito me detuvo.

—SUELTA A MI HERMANA MALFOY—carraspeé molesto a pesar de querer retrasar ese momento lo más posible sabía que iba a llegar, lamentablemente no tardo mucho en presentarse.

—Hola James—dijo Lily sonriendo como si quisiera matar a su hermano aunque no tengo duda que eso sea lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja en ese preciso momento.

—Nada de tus sonrisas encantadoras Lily esta vez no te funcionaran—levante una ceja, ¿de verdad creía James que Lily expresaba una sonrisa encantadora? Si parecía que estuviera a punto de matar a alguien más específicamente a él— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste Malfoy? Suelta a mí hermana—Nunca había visto a James así de molesto así que tome la decisión por mi propio bien de soltar a Lily, esta miro furiosa a su hermano

. — ¿Y quién eres tú para decirle que hacer?—dijo mientras agarraba mi brazo y me hacía que la abrazara por la cintura.

—Soy tu hermano mayor debe tener mi consentimiento—Lily rio a carcajadas.

—De la única persona que debe tener consentimiento es el mío—dijo sacándole la lengua y estirándome del cuello de la camisa me beso, sonreí entre sus labios, Lily era única y me lo demostraba cada segundo que estaba con ella, sentía la mirada matadora de James pero poco me importaba, si me importaba poco porque Lily estaba a mi lado.

—Expelliarmus— sentí como volaba así atrás y caí a unos 5 metros de donde se encontraban Lily y James ya gritándose el uno al otro, me pare y sacudí el polvo de mi túnica. Por suerte no había caído tan estrepitosamente solo me dolía un poco la espalda camina hacia ellos.

—Pueden parar de gritar de una bendita vez—dije exasperado puesto que hacia 10 minutos que se gritaban e insultaban si parar, los dos me miraron, Lily relajo un poco su mirada mientras que James seguía con el seño fruncido a más no poder—No puedo opinar de un tema del cual no tengo conocimiento pero opino que los hermanos no se deberían pelear por una cosa así— encogí mis hombros.

—Malfoy tiene la razón, perdón Lily me olvide que la culpa es de él.

—James—dijo en tono de reprimenda Lily el cual me hizo recordar al de Molly I—Yo sé bien que consideras a Scorpius tu amigo porque entonces lo tratas de manera tan cortante e inmadura.

—Porque si de verdad fuera mi amigo no me hubiera ocultado la verdad.

—Pero si no te oculte nada, decidimos con Lily que les diríamos después de la boda pero por la "pequeña" discusión que tuve con tu padre no pudimos decírtelo, no fue porque te lo quisiéramos ocultar.

—Bueno—dijo no muy convencido-igual sigo molesto, ¿Quien te crees tú para salir con Lily? ¿No ves que aun es una niña?

—Yo no soy una niña—dijo infando los cachetes.

—Claro que si Lils, pero ese malvado Malfoy quiere aprovecharse de ti y yo no lo permitiré—acaricio la cabeza de Lily como si fuera un perrito.

—Ahora eres tu el que me ofende James—lo mire seriamente— ¿En verdad piensas que llegaría a aprovecharme de Lily o a lastimarla? Veo que nunca me conociste realmente.

—Veo que nunca me conociste realmente.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir—dijo al ver el semblante de seriedad que poseía en esos momentos.

—Pero sin embargo lo dijiste. Como ya lo había explicado a tu padre no sería capaz de lastimar a Lily.

—Si pero te pido que me entiendas, es mi hermanita menor después de todo—alboroto la melena de su hermana y le sonrió tiernamente, había sacado de su cara esa mueca de enfado y estaba volviendo a ser el James que todo el mundo conoce y aprecia— Esta bien puede ser que me equivoque al reaccionar así por sobre todo te ofendí y te considero un buen amigo aunque hallas osado salir con mi hermana—se encogió de hombros y nos sonrió— tienen mi bendición—dijo en tono burlón. Lily frunció el seño.

—Ni que necesitáramos tu permiso—dicho esto me agarro de la mano y me estiro para subir al tren, me despedí de James con la otra mano.

—Buena suerte—me dijo riendo—la necesitaras, mi hermana tiene un carácter podrido.

—Cállate James—grito enfadada Lily ya cuando James estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Lily caminaba rápido y agarraba fuertemente mi mano tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de su hermano.

—Lily—la llame mas no me respondió seguía metida en sus pensamientos, oía como susurraba algunas que otras maldiciones a James—Lily—la volví a llamar pero como la vez anterior no me escuche, con un ágil movimiento le di la vuelta quedando frente a frente—Tranquila—tenía el seño fruncido pero lo relajo—¿Mejor?

—Si, perdón es que a veces James me pone los nervios de punta.

— ¿Quieres retomar lo que hacíamos antes que James nos interrumpiera?—dije agarrándola de la cintura, ella rio divertida.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que interrumpió?—dijo con desentendimiento mal actuado.

— ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?—susurre en su oído. Fui recorriendo el camino desde su oreja hasta boca lentamente con pequeños besos, me fascinaba ver la mejilla de Lily roja, había llegado finalmente a sus labios sonreí antes de besarla ella correspondió sonriéndome igualmente. La bese al fin sin ningún impedimento, escuche un fuerte carraspeo. Solté a Lily y vi a toda la generación de Weasley mirándonos seriamente con el Señor Potter encabezando la multitud.

Definitivamente no sobreviviré a esta.

**Al fin termine el cap no podía no tenía tiempo justo empezaron mis exámenes y toda esas cosas del colegio mas mi conservatorio pero bueno termine por suerte se que fueron ¿dos meses? No se espero que alguien siga leyendo este fic, siempre esperen mis capítulos no dejare la historia abandonada sobre todo porque ya escribí los últimos capítulos me faltan algunos del medio no mas y esta por terminada.**

**Gracias a:**

** : Gracias por la paciencia y espero que sigas el fic hasta el final.**

**Maiaiauchiha: Creo que quisiste dejar un rw pero salió Type your review for this chapter here… jejeje pero por lo menos me sirvió para darme animo y saber que alguien más lee mis fics.**

**Carolay Martínez: Aquí está ahora podre descansar por lo menos una semana sin que me digas actualiza la historia. **


End file.
